True Love Conquers All
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: In every story, there is always a beginning, middle and and end. This is the beginning of Caladwens Story. Starting from childhood and when she meets her future love, Thorin Oakenshield. Follow Caladwen's story as we go through every emotion from happiness to love and sadness to anger.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! The first chapter of the prequel finally up! I really hope you will enjoy this prequel! I know I will writing it! Oh! Before I forget. A few things I've changed with ages. Throin will now be 40 (equal to mans age of 20) instead of 24 (I felt better about him being older to begin courting Caladwen). and I'll be changing Frerin to 30 (equal to mans age of 15). Dis will still remain 10 (equal to mans age of 5). Everything else will remain the same. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **In the Beginning**

Life for the young King of Greenwood has been full of emotions, some good and some awful. The moment he lost his father during The Last Alliance of elves and men against Suron and then the added stress of becoming King, this was a stressful and heartbreaking time for him, that was until he met his future wife, Faelwen, who was the daughter of one of his father's guards.

To him, and quite possibly most of the _ellons_ in the kingdom, she was the most beautiful _elleth_ he had ever seen. Waist length blond hair, tall and graceful with a voice that could make birds envious of her.

After the first time they met and they got to know each other more, his heart slowly healed over time. They fell in love a few years after meeting and were soon married. That day was the happiest day of his life and Thranduil thought he could never feel any more in love with anything else. That was until the birth of his son two years after.

It was a long night for the royal couple as Faelwen went into labour. The child was feeling very reluctant into making an appearance. Thranduil was brought back into his chambers when the birth was finally over and he walks in to see the most beautiful sight in all of Ardar. His wife sitting up in bed against the pillows and holding their child.

Thranduil walks over and kisses her head as he sits beside her. "Are you alright, my love?" he asks.

Faelwen smiles up at her husband. "I am never better. Here, meet your son."

The King gently took the efling into his arms and he could not help but be mesmerized at the sigh. The little boy laid swathed in a soft white blanket and staring up at him with blue/grey eyes and tufts of blond hair on his head.

"He is beautiful, Faelwen. What shall we call him?"

Faelwen smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Legolas. His name shall be Legolas."

Thranduil smiles. Legolas is a fine name for his son, and he will grow to be a fine elf indeed.

* * *

As time went on, all in the kingdom had grown to love the little prince, his smile and babble being enough to warm anyone's hearts. By the time of his first birthday, like all _elflings_ , he had already learnt how to walk, talk and dance.

Legolas was growing to be a very loveable and friendly child, always talking to anyone who walks past him and always eager to make friends with the other elflings roaming around the kingdom.

When he reached the age of five, he had already expressed a fascination with fighting and would always watch the soldiers training in the yard. His father, however had barred him from training until he had gotten further ahead in his studies. Legolas didn't mind. He was patient, he could wait.

Thranduil and Faelwen would always dote on their son, who had become their most greatest treasure. Legolas, in return, gave his parents all the love and emotion that a child could give upon his parents, as he loved his parents more than anything on this earth.

The family thought that their lives could not get any better, until five years later, when the lives of Thranduil and Legolas lives would dramatically change for better and for worse.

* * *

A few months after Legolas turned ten, Faelwen has announced that she was with child again, which Thranduil was ecstatic about the news. Of course, he loved his son with every fibre of his being, but to have another child running around the kingdom would be amazing for him.

As for Legolas, he was so happy to learn that he would become a big brother and vowed that he would protect his younger sibling, and always be there for him/her.

For the next few months, the whole kingdom was abuzz with the upcoming birth of a new prince or the first princess. However, ten months after the announcement was made, the whole kingdom would become crushed as they would lose the light of everyone who resides within. . .especially the King.

* * *

Thranduil paced in his throne room, his whole being filled with worry. Two months before, his wife had left Greenwood to visit friends in Rivendell. He had received news last month that she did not arrive, nor did any of her guard. Although, the guard were found a few miles away from the borders of Rivendell, all dead but one, who died, but without giving a message to the elves of Imaldris. The Queen had been captured by Gundabad Orcs and taken prisoner.

Thranduil had sent some of his own guard to join the elves of Rivendell to rescue his wife and unborn child. He prayed to Eru that they would be returned to him soon.

 _"Hir nin, Thranduil!"_

Looking round, Thranduil sees one of his guards, Feren, running up the stairs towards his throne.

"What is it?"

"Mithrandir is here, he has news on Faelwen."

Thanduil's heart skipped a bit at hearing this. "Send him in, now!"

Feren nods as he runs off. Thranduil stands in front of his throne, feeling nerves running through his body. He hoped that Mithrandir had found his wife and brought her home. . .but he somehow knew that this wasn't the case. . .even though he didn't want to believe it.

Hearing footsteps, he looks up to see his men escorting an eldery man with long grey hair and beard wearing a grey robe and pointed hat, while carrying a staff in one hand, a small bundle in his other arm.

"Mithrandir, I am pleased to see you again." Thranduil greets the wizard.

Gandalf bows his head to the Elven King. "As am I to see you, I only wish it was on better terms."

"Yes, I was told you had news on Faelwen?"

He suddenly looks grim, which worries the King. "I do. . .I am afraid it is not good news."

He then proceeds to explain that after the guard was found, Gandalf and Elrond led the elven army inside Gundabad. As they stormed the stronghold, they defeated what orcs were there, but all that was left of Faelwen and her guard were ashes.

The more Gandalf talked, the more grief Thranduil felt. His beloved wife, the woman who had brought so much joy and happiness into his life, who had given him a son, was gone. And the unborn babe. . .he would never get to know his second child. . .the last gift his wife would evere have given him. . .

"There is something else, My Lord."

Thranduil looks up at this. Gandalf walks up to the elf and when he pulls back the blanket that is covering the bundle, his heart stops. Swathed inside the white material was a tiny newborn babe. The child had tufts of blond hair on the head, her body is not as willowy as what and elven child would be. Her limbs were short and stubby, like a dwarfling would be, but he knows she is his child by the pointed elven ears.

When the babe opened its eyes, Thranduil inhaled a gasp, the eyes are deep blue, which shone like the sapphires the dwarves mined in Erebor. The eyes of his late wife. Thranduil looks to Gandalf in shock.

"We found her hidden in a nearby crate. She was asleep, but we feared the worse as we knew she was not yet due to birth her. After bringing her back to Rivendell, Elrond had taken care of her for a week before she was delcared healthy enough to come home."

"Sh-She?"

Gandalf nods, a small smile gracing his wrinkled face. "Faelwen has blessed you with a daughter."

A daughter. . .he has a daughter. . .Faelwen had always longed for a little girl, and here she is. Thranduil reaches out and gently takes her from Gandalf's arms and takes a closer look. She's beautiful. . .as beautiful as her mother. . .as she looks up at him, a curious look gracing her face, she reaches up and takes hold a lock of his blond hair, holding on tight as if she knew she was home. Thranduil smiles as he places a feather light kiss on her head.

Finally managing to look away, he gives Gandalf a grateful look.

"Thank you, Mithrandir. I will never forget your help in bringing my daugther home safely.

The wizard gives him a soft smile. "I am just relieved she has survived. She is a fighter, and I am sure she will grow to become a remarkable woman."

He smiles. "I am sure she will. You must be weary from your travels, please, stay as long you need to, I will have a room prepared for you."

Gandalf bows to him. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Thranduil bows his head. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to find my son."

Gandalf nods his head, his eyes full of sorry for the young prince. "Of course."

Thranduil lef the throne room and walks the halls thinking of what he could say to his son to lighten the grief. No child so have to go through the pain of losing a parent at such a young age. He was lucky he was an adult when he lost both of his parents, same as Faelwen. He did not know how Legolas would take the news of his mother and truly hoped he would bond well with his baby sister.

He stops at his room first and leaves his daughter with a nanny to be bathed and dressed before laying her down for a rest. He then continues on through the halls and walks out into the gardens, where he finds Legolas happily watching the warriors train. He watches his son for a few moments, knowing that in but a few moments, he would be crushing the boys happiness.

Legolas looks around at his fathers call and smiles wide, running to him.

" _Ada_! You just missed Calanon beating Beinion at archery! It was amazing!"

Thranduil chuckles at his sons enthusiasm with the bow. "I am truly sorry to have missed it, perhaps another day."

Both elves smile and bow as he looks over before Thranduil takes his sons hand and takes him for a walk. Reaching Faelwen's private garden, he sits Legolas on a bench before kneeling in front of him, looking into his face, wide innocent eyes staring back at him.

"Legolas, something terrible has happened."

The _elfling_ soon loses the smile on his face at the seriousness of his father's voice.

"What is it, _ada_?"

He took a deep breath. "It's your mother. . .I am afraid she won't be coming back."

He looks confused. "Why? Where is she?"

Thranduil pauses for a moment. "I-I'm afraid she's passed, _ion nin_."

Legolas continues to look confused before his face turns to devastation, a look which broke the heart of the Elven King.

"Passed. . . _nana's_ dead?"

At his confirmation, Legolas throws himself at his father, wrapping his arms around him and crying into his chest. Thranduil stands and sits on the bench with the child on his lap, craddling his son close and letting him cry out his grief as he ran his fingers through the boys blond hair.

Thranduil did not know how long they sat there for, but he stayed with his son, letting him cry, not saying anything apart from soothing sounds. Even though he was eager to introduce him to his sister, he did not want to interrupt him in his grief. Soon enough, Legoolas's cries reduced to sniffles and hiccups as he lay his head on his father's chest.

Gently tilting his sons head so he could see into his eyes, Thranduil softly spoke.

"Legolas, I know it is painful now, but you will heal in time. I know you will never forget your _nana_ , no one will, just know she will always be here with you, those we love never truly leave us. She will be watching over you, so whenever you feel the need to talk with her, then do so. I know she'd love to hear whatever you have to say to her."

Legolas nods, a watery smile on his face. Thranduil wipes away his tears with his fingers before placing a kiss on the child's head. He stands, still holding his son as he walks inside.

"Now, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Legolas seems to perk up at this. "Who _ada_?"

Thranduil says nothing, not wanting to give anything away, although it is hard to keep it secret with his son bouncing away on his hip. Once they reach his room, he sets Legolas on his feet before they walk in to find the nanny rocking the cot at the foot of the bed.

"How is she?" Thranduil asks softly.

The nanny, Valadhiel, smiles as she stands and gives the king a small bow. "She is sound asleep, My Lord."

Thranduil smiles and dissmisses Valadhiel, who bows again before leaving. Legolas looks up at his father in confusion as he walks over to the cot.

"Legolas, come meet your sister."

Legolas's eyes go wide as he looks to his father before walking over to the crib. Looking inside, he sees the smallest baby he had ever seen, (she was the first baby he'd ever seen, but that's besides the point).

"She's so small."

"She is. She was born far too early, it's a miracle that she survived. But she fought hard to come to us, do you know why?"

Legolas shakes his head.

"Because she so wants to meet her older brother and to love him with all of her little heart."

The boy smiles as he reaches in and gently strokes a cheek.

"Can I hold her?"

Thranduil smiles as he nods. "Of course. Go sit down and I'll bring her over."

Smiling, Legolas sits on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and with the help of his father, manages to carefully hold his sister close. He takes a moment to amdire the small thing in his arms. She looks so small, defenceless and helpless. Legolas smiles at her before looking at his father.

"What is her name?"

"Caladwen. We will call her Caladwen."

Legolas smiles more as he looks back to her.

"Hello Caladwen. I am your brother, Legolas. I'm going to teach you how to read, write and play games, especially chase and hide and go seek. I promise I will always be here for you, protect you and love you forever and ever."

As he talks, Caladwen opens her blue eyes and stares up at the boy holding her. Who was this new person? This strange new person that's holding her. Although, she does feel safe in this boys arms, feeling something stirring inside her, though at the time, she did not know that would be the connection between brother and sister, which would only get stronger as they grow up and become closer than ever.

She coos as she reaches her arms up and pats the boys face, her mouth open as she tries to smile, but not quite knowing how to, though Legolas knows what she's trying to do as he gives their father a wide smile.

"She likes me!"

Thranduil chuckles as he sits beside his son and wraps his arm around him, pulling him close so he can hold both of his children in his arms.

"Of course she does, you're her brother, she'll always love you."

The two _ellons_ stay in the king's room for the rest of the night, taking dinner together while Caladwen either slept or watched whatever they were doing in between being fed and having a nappy change.

That night, Thranduil allows his son to sleep in his room, so after bath time and a story, Legolas falls asleep next to him, little Caladwen asleep in between them. Thranduil smiles and kisses his children before falling asleep himself, neither of them knowing that Faelwen's spirit stands beside the bed, watching her family with a fond and loving smile, kissing her son and daughter then her husband before her spirit vanishes, finally able to move on knowing that her daughter was safe in the arms of her father and her brother.

* * *

As time moves on, Legolas's heart does heal from the loss of his mother, and it is all because of the _elfling_ which is his sister. Thranduil's worry off Legolas not bonding with her was not needs as Legolas dotes on his little sister, spending every second with her when he's not studying. He plays with her and loves her with every fibre of his being. He even taught her how to walk.

Everyone could tell that Caladwen loved her brother also. She would never cry when he was around and would calm the instant he was within sight. When she was nine months old, she spoke her first word, which was her brothers name. This made Legolas so happy he could barely contain his emotions as he held his sister close, which made Thranduil smile.

As Caladwen started growing, it was proven that her being born almost three months early had an affect on her. Because her body did not have much more time to develop, and her bones did not grow to what they should have been, they became fused as they were, which in turn made her grow at a slower rate than any of the other _elflings_ , which led to teasing from the other children, but Legolas would always stay by her and would heavily defend her. It did not matter to Legolas how fast or slow she grew, or anything else that was different about her, she's his beloved sister and nothing could make him love her any less.

The years since his wife's passing have been hard for Thranduil. When Caladwen became old enough that she didn't need to rely on her father for everything and was moved into a room of her own, he became lonely at night as he slept. Even though he had his children to keep him happy, and happy they did keep him, he still felt a darkness taking over his heart.

Not long after the children turned fifty, they were both taught in weaponry, which greatly pleased the both of them, excited to finally begin their training. Both of them excelled in archery, followed closely by the use of their blades, both of them choosing to use dual knives, as with the case of most elves. Caladwen had also taken to using throwing knives, which would be handy as they could be kept discreet on her person.

On her one hundredth begetting day, when Caladwen became of age, Thranduil had given his daughter a precious gift. Taking her aside, she was told of her birth and what happened to her mother. This story saddened her, knowing that the last thing she did before she did was bring her into this world and made it possible for her to be with her father and her brother. She will never get to know her mother, but she admired her greatly and vouched to be just look her.

After his story, Thranduil had given her a small box, she gasped as she opened it. Inside was a necklace made of silver and a purple amethyst surrounded by small diamonds.

"Oh _ada_. . .this is beautiful."

Thranduil smiled at his daughter. "It was your mothers. It was given to your mother as a wedding gift from Thrain, King of Erebor. The silver is made of mithril. It is said it is light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales. Your mother said that if ever we had a daughter, you would recieve this when you became of age."

Caladwen smiled as she take the necklace and placed it around her neck, the amethyst sat just above her breast bone. "Thank you, _ada_. I will treasure this always."

"I know you will."

* * *

Not long after this day, Thranduil had welcomed someone else into the kingdom and into their family. A close friend of his and his wife had passed away, leaving their daughter behind, who had yet to become of age.

Legolas and Caladwen met the red haired, silvan elf, Tauriel and the three of them instantly become close friends, especially Caladwen and Tauriel, both of them becoming more like sisters than friends. They could always be seen together whether it was from training or just spending some time together relaxing.

As the years turned into centuries, the three of them became great warriors, warriors that the kingdom of Greenwood could be proud of. Thranduil was especially pleased and proud with his children.

Legolas grew into a handsome young prince, looking more like his father everyday. The _elleths_ would swoon, giggle or blush whenever he so much as glanced at them, which Caladwen and Tauriel would snicker at.

As for Caladwen, even though she grew and had the beauty of her mother, she was never given a second glance by any _ellons_ due to her height, which if she was being honest about, never really bothered Caladwen. Her life was perfect as it was and she was not looking for find anyone to love.

However, that was set to change centuries later, when on a journey to the dwarven kingdom of Erebor with her father, she would meet the dwarf prince, Throin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and her whole life changes.

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a lovely review!**

 **Tranlsations;**

 _Ellon -_ Male Elf

 _Elleth -_ Female Elf

 _Elfling(s) -_ Elf Child/Children

Ion nin - my son

ada - dad

nana - mum


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! It's time for Caladwen Sunday, so here is chapter 2 of the prequel. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Thilbo4Ever –** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed True Love Conquers All! I've been looking forward to getting the prequel uploaded for a long time, and now I've finally done it! Just let let you know, with True Love Conquers All, there's going to be some changes made to that, and it quite possibly, will be added onto this. Will know more when it comes to that time.

 **Aznfirefly1** – Yep! The prequel is finally here! I'm glad you are loving it! And thank you so much! That means a lot to me!

* * *

 **Erebor**

For the past five hundred years, I have had a good life. I lived through a happy childhood with my older brother, Legolas, who I adore. I have a loving father, who has helped me through every aspect of my life. And even though I never had the chance to meet her, I know my mother, the woman who spent the last moments of her life bringing me into this world before she was brutally killed and burned by orcs, I know she also loved me and for the rest of my life, I will be ever so grateful for the life she allowed me to have. To be with my father, my brother and my friends.

The only thing I wish could be different, is father allowing me to travel beyond our borders. Ever since I was an _elfling_ , I have always had the desire to see more of the world than just our walls. I have often wished to see Rivendell, Lothlorien, Bree and even the peaceful Shire. But, the main place to see has always been the dwarven kingdom of Erebor, the kingdom where my mother's necklace was made.

Our own kingdom has had a long friendship with the dwarves for many many years and trade between the two have always been strong, never in jeopardy of ceasing.

I believe that with how strict father is being on my leaving, I will never be able to see any other land, let alone Erebor. Until one night, comes to me with an offer of a journey, that I didn't realise at the time, would change my life forever.

* * *

After returning to my room from training, I bathe and dress, readying myself for a calm night of reading before bed when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" I ask.

"It's your father." I hear him call through.

"Just a moment." I get out of bed and put on a robe and closing it. "Come on in."

He walks in, shutting the door behind him before turning back to me. "Oh, forgive me, _iell nin_ , I did not realise you were getting ready for bed."

I just smile as I sit at my table, inviting him to sit across from me. "No worries. I was just going to do some reading before I slept. Is there something you wanted me for?"

"Actually, there's nothing I want you for. I came to ask you to accompany me on a little trip I am taking."

I look to him in surprise for a moment before I ask; "A trip? Where are you going?"

He looks to me. "To Erebor."

I sit up straight in my chair at these two words. "To Erebor? You are going to Erebor and you want me to come? What's changed your mind? Before when I ask about travelling to different lands you would be firmly against the idea."

He nods. "I would be. But, for a few years I have watched as you have grown in your training, outranking every other elf, apart from your brother that is. I have no doubt about your skills and your ability to defend yourself or others should the need arise. And I know how eager you are about visiting Erebor, you may not tell me, but it shows when the kingdom is mentioned, or when you look at your mothers necklace."

I smile wide. "Oh, I would love to go, father! When do we leave?"

"In a few days. Of course, your handmaiden will be coming along-" he begins, but I interrupt him.

"Actually, will Tauriel be able to come instead? I'd feel more comfortable having a close friend with me."

He thinks for a moment before he nods. "Alright, I will allow her. Let her know tomorrow we set off in three days time."

"I will. Thank you so much for this, father!" I say with a smile as I embrace my father close.

I hear him chuckle as he holds me just as close. "You're very welcome." he then kisses my head. "Now, get some rest. You have a busy few days ahead." he smiles before leaving.

Once the door is closed, I have too hold back from squealing loudly. Erebor! I'm finally going! I smile as I get into bed and happily read my book before falling asleep.

* * *

We spend the next few days getting ready for the journey, Tauriel agrees to coming with us, being just as excited as I am about leaving Greenwood. Even though we love our home, both of us have always had that adventurous side, to go and see what's out there.

I also find out the reason we are going is to pay homage to King Thror after finding the Arkenstone, which he labelled as The King's Jewel. I don't see what the fuss is about over a jewel, but I suppose I will find out once we arrive.

The day finally comes to our leaving. Father rides ahead on his elk while I ride behind him next to Tauriel, both of us talking excitedly.

It takes us a few days to ride from Greenwood, around Esgaroth and through Dale before the gates of Erebor are before us.

I am smiling wide. "Erebor. . .we're finally here."

Tauriel smiles beside me. "I know, this is all so exciting."

As we come close to the gates, I smile in awe at how high they are, almost a hundred feet, which are flanked by two stone statues of dwarves on either side barely half that size.

We are greeted at the gates by dwarves who take our mounts once we've dismounted and our essentials to our rooms as we follow another inside. Tauriel and I talk quietly to ourselves as we stare around in awe. The stone walls were beautifully crafted with veins of colour running through them.

As we reach some double doors, father turns to me before walking in.

"Remember your training, Caladwen, diplomacy before anything when in the presence of another King."

I nod as we walk in, walking beside father this time as Tauriel is behind me. Walking into the throne room, which is more like a cavern than a room, there is a single path running straight through and on either side is nothing. One wrong move either way will prove fatal as you fall thousands of feet down into darkness.

I make sure not to look down, looking straight ahead as we see the throne which is carved out of a stone pillar which runs down from the ceiling, sitting in the throne is King Thror, looking as proud as any dwarf, above him lies a jewel set into the stone, I assume this is the Arkenstone. From where I am, I can see the beauty in the stone and the colours that shine from it. Blues, pinks, purples, oranges and whites swirling around. It is beautiful. I can see why he labelled this as the King's Jewel.

One either side of the throne are two dwarves, both younger than the King. On his left stands a dwarf with black hair, like the King. I put him to being Prince Thrain, Thror's son. Looking to the dwarf on Thror's right, I stop myself from gasping aloud and force my legs to keep moving.

I instantly know him to be Prince Thorin, Thrain's son and Thror's grandson and I could not help but think that he is an exceptionally handsome dwarf. He has raven black hair, like his father and grandfather, which is brushed back with two braids hanging over each shoulder. He has a beard running from the side of his face which is put into a single, neat braid and a moustache, the same raven black as his hair. He wears a dark blue tunic with a silver embroided belt line and a dark blue undershirt which I can see beyond the tunic laces. His boots black with a silver pattern on the front and a black fur cloak.

As I look him over, his eyes meet mine and I almost feel myself freeze. He has the most beautiful blue/grey eyes I have ever seen. They seem to rage like a calm storm. His gaze is so intense I can barely look away from him. I manage to do so as I lower my head to the ground, a pink tinge on my cheeks.

"Welcome, Thranduil, King of Greenwood!" I hear Thror's voice boom in greeting. "I am pleased to welcome you into my halls."

Father inclines his head. "It is an honour to be here, King Thror. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Not all, my good elf. Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Thrain," Thrain bows his head. "And my grandson, Prince Thorin." I look to Thorin as he bows his head, straightening up before he sends a smile my way, I smile back before looking away, blushing slightly.

Father bows his head to both before he places his hand on my back. "May I present my daughter, Princess Caladwen of Greenwood."

I step forward and curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, King Thror."

He inclines his head to me. "As it is to meet you, Princess. If I may say, Thranduil, you have a very beautiful daughter. I believe her beauty may even rival that of the Arkenstone."

I smile shyly. "You flatter me, My King. But, I must disagree. The Arkenstone is far more beautiful than I."

He chuckles. "You are too modest, my child." he then turns to father after calling a guard over. "I have some guest chambers ready for your uses. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Father and I bow and curtsy before we are lead away. As we walk, I look back and meet the gaze of Thorin. I smile as I see him looking to me, who is also smiling. I have had _ellons_ at home give me some attention and it's not fazed me. But with Thorin, it's different. I do not know what it is about him, but whenever I look into his eyes, I can feel a spark that runs all through my body, sending me chills running up and down my spine, which I enjoy. How can I feel these things after just meeting someone?

Father has to guide me in the right direction as I almost miss the corner the guard is leading us down. I glance back at Thorin with a shy smile and see he is unable to conceal the amused look on his face.

* * *

The guards lead us to our quarters, which I think are splendid. Smooth stone walls and floors, a comfortable looking sofa and armchairs placed in front of a roaring fire with a fur rug, a large bed with plenty of pillows and blankets, a bathroom which has a large tub and doors leading out onto a balcony over looking Dale and Greenwood forest.

"Is everything to your liking, Princess?" the dwarf guard asks me while standing by the door.

I smile at him. "It is wonderful, thank you. If I may ask, would it be alright if I walk around the mountain?"

The dwarf nods. "Of course, you are our guests here. The King wishes for you to see everything."

I thank him with a smile before he leaves. Once I unpack my clothes, I go to my father's room.

" _Ada_ , I'm going for a walk around the mountain."

He chuckles. "Not even here an hour and already you are itching to see everything."

I just grin at this, knowing he is right.

"Very well. Take Tauriel with you."

I nod and leave, finding Tauriel before the both of us walk through the corridors of Erebor. As we walk, we see many dwarves walking along, smiling and bowing their heads to us in greeting. I smile back at them, not believing a word of the elves at home when they say dwarves are arrogant, selfish and only think of their own. The ones we have seen so far are nothing compared to the rumours.

As we come to a corner, I stop as something collides into my legs. Looking down, I see a small dwarven child laid on the ground. Her hair as dark as night and brown eyes looking back up at me.

"I sorry miss, I not look where I was going. I hurt you?"

I smile as I kneel down and help her up, straightening out her dark green dress. "Not at all, young one. You just startled at me. You came from the corner at such a speed. Who were you running away from?"

Just as she was about to answer, a male voice came from around the corner.

"Dis! **Adad** has told you more than once about running in the corridor! You could hurt someo-"

The voice stops as the person comes around the corner. Looking up, I see Prince Thorin standing in front of us.

"Oh, Princess Caladwen. It is a pleasure to see you again." he says with a bow to his head.

I smile as I stand, giving him my own curtsey. "As it is to see you, Prince Thorin."

The girl looks to me with wide eyes. "You a Pwincess like me!?"

I smile at her. "I am. You're a Princess?"

Thorin stands behind her, placing a loving hand on her head. "She is. This is my little sister, Princess Dis. I hope she wasn't being a nuisance to you and-" he looks to Tauriel.

"Oh, forgive me, this is my friend, Tauriel."

Tauriel bows her head to Thorin. "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Thorin."

Thorin bows his head to her. "As it is to meet you, Miss Tauriel. I hope my sister wasn't a nuisance to you both."

I shake my head with a smile. "Not at all. It's not everyday I get run into by another Princess."

"Where you fwom Miss Cala. . .Calada. . ."

I smile at Dis trying to say my name, I decide to help her out. "Ca-lad-wen. You can call me Cal if you prefer," I bend down and whisper as if to tell her a secret, though loud enough for Thorin to hear. "Only my greatest friends get to call me that."

She giggles as I stand straight. "Where you fwom, Cal?"

"We're from Greenwood."

Her eyes go wide again. "You an elf? Bof of you?"

Tauriel and I smile. "We are."

She then rushes forward and takes our hands. "Can you tell me about Gweenwood? I wead about it, but not seen an elf before!"

Thorin, Tauriel and I chuckle.

"We would love to tell you more, unless you and your brother are busy with something."

Thorin shakes his head. "Not at all, Princess. In fact, I would like to hear more myself. Why don't we all go to the library?"

I nod as the four of us walk on, Dis still holding mine and Tauriel's hands as we make our way to the library.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Caladwen's in Erebor and she's met Thorin. Want to know more? Stay tuned next Sunday for the next chapter xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Elfling –_ Elf child

 _Ellon –_ Male elf

 _Ada_ \- father

 **Adad** \- father


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a few months since this story have been uploaded, but I have been struggling with what I had to write in this, and I wanted to wait until I knew it was as perfect as it could be before I put it up for you all to see. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you continue to read xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Tibblets –** Thank you. And thank you for your patience, I hope you will stay with Caladwen and I through this journey xx

 **Dragonette8** – Thank you and you're welcome! I'll be fine, don't worry. I get down, but I get up again, aint nothing gunna keep me down!

* * *

 **Meeting New Friends**

With Dis still holding the hands of Tauriel and I, Thorin leads the way down corridors and up a few staircases before stopping before a tall pair of double doors, which has intricate shapes and patterns carved out into the wood.

Thorin opens the doors for us, allowing us to enter first and I smile as I walk into see thousands of books lined up on shelves that take over half of the room. The other half holds a few tables and chairs, a few dwarves already sitting at them as they read and work quietly. There is also a roaring fire at the far end of the room, a couple of sofas surrounding it, offering readers a more comfortable setting.

Dis takes Tauriel and I to the fireplace and sits in the middle of one of the sofas, allowing us to sit on either side of her, Thorin sitting across from us.

"What's your home like?" Dis asks barely a second after we get comfortable.

I just smile at the impatience of children. "It is a beautiful place. The forest surrounds the palace, their leaves as green as emeralds in the summer and as orange as the setting sun in the fall and the snow glittering like diamonds in the winter sun."

Dis sighs dreamily. "It sounds magical!"

Tauriel chuckles. "I suppose it does."

"What do you do for fun?"

"We read, swim in the nearby river and spar with each other."

"You're in training?" Thorin asks, sounding surprised.

"We have both been training for many years. Both of us surpassing in our lessons, although my brother always seems to surpass us both in many times, to our annoyance." Tauriel and I share a grin at this.

Dis smiles at me. "You have a brother too?"

I nod with a smile. "I do. His name is Legolas and he is ten years older than I, but we're very close."

"Do you have any siblings, Lady Tauriel?" Thorin asks.

Tauriel shakes her head. "I don't have any by blood, but Caladwen and Legolas are as good as."

I smile having always known this.

"Like you and cousin Dwalin." Dis says to Thorin. "He's our cousin, but you see him as a brother."

Thorin nods with a smile. "That is true. Though you know he won't replace Frerin as that role."

I smile. "Your brother?"

He nods, grinning away. "Yes. He's the middle child, as I keep reminding him as often as I can."

I chuckle. "Oh, I bet you do. Legolas tends to remind me he's the oldest every second of the day. He soon pays for by it by a swift kick to his rear."

This makes the others laugh, Tauriel grinning as she has been witness to these assaults.

We spend the next hour or so talking with each other before Tauriel and I take our leave to get ready for the feast prepared for us that night. Thankfully, Thorin and Dis walk us to our chambers so we don't get lost, which I am grateful for. The mountain is a rather large place to get lost in. We say our goodbyes at the door and walk in to see father lounging in a chair while reading a book. He looks up and smiles as he sees us.

" _'Quel andune._ Did you two enjoy your walk?"

I nod. "We did, yes. We met with Thorin and his little sister, after his sister crashed into us that is. We went to the library and spent the afternoon talking."

He nods. "I am glad you had a good time. Now, go and get changed, we leave for the feast in a couple of hours."

Tauriel and I go to my room where we take turns to use the tub in the bathroom and proceed to dress in similar style dresses. Both ankle length with a respectable neckline and flowing see-through sleeves, but both were different colouring. Tauriel's is leaf green with darker green leaf patterns and spirals. Mine is sky blue with dark blue patterns, the blue almost as dark as Thorin's tunic he wore today. Tauriel sits me down at my dresser and helps me do my hair, which has two small braids, running along the side of the head and tied in a half up half down do. She then gently places a silver leaf circlet upon my head, the small blue jewel it carries resting against my forehead. I thank her and offer to do hers, but she declines and does two small braids, tying them off at the back of her head. Before leaving, I remember to put on my mother's necklace, with it being dwarven made, it seems appropriate to wear it now, more than I usually would.

We walk out into the lounge area and see father also ready, wearing silver robes and his wooden crown upon his head. He smiles and makes his way over to me.

" _Lle maa vanima, iell nin_."he then kisses my brow. "You look more and more like your mother every day."

I smile as he says this, always happy to hear this. " _Le channon_ _ **,**_ _adar._ "

I take his arm as we leave the chambers, a dwarf leading us through the halls, until we finally reach the grand hall, which is a vast hall, the ceiling must be fifty foot high, maybe more. The hall looks big enough to fit the entire mountain. About ten long tables we set around the hall, with one long table sitting at the head of them all, which I imagine would sit the Royal family.

The dwarf leading us, takes us to the head table where King Thror, Thrain, Thorin and Dis are already sitting with a few more dwarves around them, who I assume must be family and friends. Thror looks and smiles as we make our way over.

"King Thranduil, I am glad you could make it to the feast."

Father bows his head to the dwarf. "It would not bode so well if we did not come to a feast being held in our names, would it not?"

Thror chuckles. "That it would not, my friend. Please, sit."

Dis runs over to us and takes mine and Tarueil's hand. "Cal, Tauriel, come sit with me!"

We just smile as she pulls us to the table and gets me to sit in between her and a dwarrow with blond hair, blue eyes and the start of a beard growing.

"Am I being replaced now, sister dear? I am deeply offended!" the dwarf teases, a sparkle in his eyes.

Dis giggles at this. "I want to sit with my friends."

The dwarf smiles. "Fair enough." he then turns to Tauriel and I and bows at the waist. "Frerin, son of Thrain, at your service, My Ladies."

I smile as I curtsy to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Caladwen, daughter of King Thranduil. This is my very good friend, Tauriel of the Woodland Realm."

Tauriel bows her head to him. "Your Highness."

Frerin waves his hand dismissively. "Please, just call me Frerin. We don't use titles among friends here."

I smile and bow my head to him before taking my seat, my father sitting down the table next to Thrain, how is on the left of Thror, Thorin on his right next to his brother.

As the meal is served and Thror has finished his speech in welcoming us to his Kingdom, loud laughter and chatter rings all through the hall, which makes me smile to see everyone so happy. While talking, I am introduced to Balin and his younger brother, Dwalin, who I remember Thorin and Dis talking about this afternoon. Balin is an older dwarf, maybe in his hundreds, with grey hair and a full grey beard which forks out into two flicks at the end. Dwalin, around the same age as Thorin, maybe younger, slim but muscular. The upper half of his body looks to be all muscle. His head bald at the sides, his hair in the middle of his head and falling down his back. His beard and moustache wild and black, the same colour as his hair. I can tell this dwarf is training to be a warrior.

"So, Thorin tells us that you two lassies are in combat training?" Dwalin says to Tauriel and I.

I nod as I dab my mouth with my napkin. "We are. I have been training since I turned fifty a few hundred years ago. Tauriel, not long after me."

"How old are you both, if you don't mind me asking?" Frerin asks from next to me.

I smile. "I would normally say it is rude to ask a lady her age, but since you asked nicely. I am five hundred and twenty six. Tauriel is four years younger than me."

Dis looks between us both, with wide eyes. "You're so old!"

This comment makes Tauriel and I laugh while Thorin, and Thrain who also heard, reprimands her for being rude. I wave my hand dismissively, as I control my laughter.

"Peace, Your Highnesses, she does not offend us." I smile to Dis. "I imagine by your race, we would sound old. But, elves are immortal, and don't age like others do."

"Immortal?"

Tauriel nods. "That is right. We can live a long long life and we cannot get sick like other races can."

"Does that mean you live forever? You can't die?"

I look to her sadly. "Oh no. We can still die from fatal wounds or negative emotions."

"Negative emotions? What do you mean?" Frerin asks.

I glance at father for a moment, carefully thinking of how to word my next sentence. "Like, if we were to lose a loved one, such as a sibling or a spouse, in death, we do what is known as fading, where we will waste away and lose the will to live. Some elves can fight it, but others cannot."

After this grim conversation, chatter soon turns to happier times, which I am thankful for. Soon enough, the dwarves move the tables aside as kegs and barrels of ale and wine are brought out, and musicians set up their instruments and begin to play as dwarves get up to dance, Frerin and Dis being among them as they dance together. I smile as I watch them dance, thinking how adorable the look together, both of them reminding me of myself and Legolas when we first started dancing together. A clearing of the throat from behind pulls me from my thoughts. I turn and see Thorin standing there, his hand held out to me.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance, My Lady?"

I smile and bow my head as I place my hand into his. "That you may, My Lord."

He gives me a smile, his pearly white teeth showing through his beard and moustache as he gently closes his hand around my own, sending tingles all the way up my arm, making me shiver internally. I have never felt anything like that before, but I was intrigued to feel it again.

Thorin leads me through the crowd of dwarves and to the dance floor as we stand in lines, females on one side and the males on another. The couples bow and curtsey to each other before the music starts to play. I have never danced like this before, so I didn't know the steps, but soon picked it up from discreetly watching the other females. Clapping, stomping of the feet and the different spin and twirls. It may be a faster and more intricate than I am used, but I have never smiled as much as I am now.

The dance soon finishes and everyone applauds before slower music begins to play and Thorin takes me into a dance once again, a hand going around my back as he holds my left hand. I smile as place my right hand on his shoulder and allow him to lead me around the dance floor. Dur to my shortness, I am a head taller than Thorin but he does not seem to mind as he keeps his gaze on me.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Caladwen." Thorin comments.

I smile. "Well, I started dancing before I could even run, so I have had practice."

He looks surprised at this. "Really? I did not start learning until I was fifteen."

"Elves can learn to walk, talk and dance in the first years of their lives."

He grins. "That is impressive."

I give a slight shrug of the shoulders. "It is nothing much to us. It is how we live."

He smiles again before his face becomes grim. "I am sorry if my siblings saddened you by their questions earlier. Sometimes, they don't know when to stop."

I smile and shake my head. "An apology is not necessary. They were just curious, and I was happy to teach them what I knew."

He nods as we continue our dance.

For the rest of the night, I spend many turns on the dance floor with Thorin, Frerin, Balin and even Thrain and King Thror. I was especially surprised when Dwalin offered me a dance, but soon learnt that just like his brother, he is an exceptional dancer. Father even indulged me with a dance, which made me happy. I knew that since mother's passing, he has been living in shadow, but I loved the moments when we could be happy together as we were in that dance.

Even though I was in a new place, a Kingdom I have been dreaming of visiting for a long time, I have never felt more happy, comfortable or welcomed as I did that night.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, Caladwen has met everyone. And yes, I know in the book Balin and Dwalin weren't there. Well, Balin was, but he was only a small child. But, with this part at least, I wanted to go with the movie and keep them both in there. I hope you still like it still. Please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay tuned for the next part. Xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Quel andune._ \- -good afternoon

 _Lle maa vanima, iell nin –_ you look beautiful, my daughter

 _Le channon_ _ **,**_ _adar._ \- Thank you, father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Finally! Got this chapter finally done! I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Tibblets –** Thank you for your support!

 **Sparky She-Demon –** I'm glad you're enjoying this! I'm trying my best to get everyone how I believe they're to be. Especially since you dont even SEE some of them (Frerin and Dis) and so for the others who are so cranky in the films (Thorin and Dwalin) trying to see how they would be before, especially Thorin.

 **Dragonett8 –** Thank you so much for your support, it is very much appreciated! I'm now at a time in my life when things seem to be finally going the right way. My depression is not as bad and stresses at home are settling down now, so hopefully I'll still be writing for quite a bit now! I'm really happy that you have stayed with me through this and are enjoying my stories xx

* * *

 **The Tour and Duels**

The next day starts off bright and early as the sun shines through the shafts carved through the wall. I have to remember to thank King Thror for his consideration for elves love of the sun and nature.

Getting out of bed, I dress in grey leggings, blue tunic shirt and brown calf length boots. After brushing and braiding my hair, I walk out into the lounge to see my father already sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

" _Quel amrun, adar."_ I say to father

" _Quel amrun, iellig."_ he greets me as I make my way to the kitchen. "You are up early."

"Yes. Lord Balin offered to give Tauriel and I a tour of Erebor last night, while you are in conference with Thror."

"Well, that was nice of him. Do you know what he will be showing you?"

"I do not." I reply as I come out with a goblet of water and an apple. "However, I do hope he shows us the training area."

Father chuckles. "Even when we are away from home, you cannot help but think about your training, can you?"

I smile cheekily after taking a bite of my apple. "Well, that is what has been drummed into me my entire life, has it not?"

He just rolls his eyes with a grin. After a few moments, Tauriel enters after being admitted entry by father.

"Caladwen, Lord Balin is here."

I smile and nod, finish my apple and tossing the core into the lit fire. "Alright. I will see you tonight for dinner, father."

He nods as I kiss his cheek. "Have fun."

"I will."

I walk out and find Tauriel standing with the grey haired dwarf, who is wearing a red tunic and matching pants. He bows as I shut the door.

"Good morning lass, I trust you slept well?"

I smile and nod. "I did, thank you. I will admit, I was nervous about sleeping inside a mountain, but when I woke up this morning and the sun came through the shafts, it put my mind at ease. Which I will have to thank your King for."

He smiles back. "The King likes to make sure all of his guests are comfortable while they are in his halls."

I smile as Balin leads us on, bypassing the library as we had been there with Thorin and Dis the day before. As we're walking, we go past a closed door and I stop as I hear clanging metal and grunting coming from behind.

"Would this be your training area?" I ask looking to the elder dwarf.

He nods as he sees what I'm looking at. "Aye, that it is. Would you like to see?"

I nod enthusiastically, Tauriel grinning and rolling her eyes as we follow Balin inside. There are about twenty or so dwarves either standing around talking or training in the ring. I smile as I see Thorin, Frerin and Dwalin, Thorin and his brother fighting while Dwalin is leaning on the rail as he watches. He turns and sees us come in.

"Balin, what a surprise."

Balin grins at his younger brother. "Yes, it is. Lady Caladwen wanted to come see the training area for herself."

Dwalin grins as he turns to me. "Well, as you can see lass, just a normal training ring."

I smile at the dwarf. "Normal for you, yes. We do not have anything like this at home. We just train in the gardens."

He nodded. "Well, you are welcome here anytime."

I thank him as we stand by and watch the two young Princes fight. Thorin, being the oldest of the two, has more strength in his blows, but Frerin has more speed on his side, which he uses to his advantage, as he keeps side stepping his older brother. Soon enough, Thorin had Frerin on the ground, on his back and disarmed, his blade to his throat.

Frerin grins up at him. "You've bested me yet again, **Nadad**."

Thorin grins back as he holds his hand out, pulling his younger brother to his feet. "You're doing well in your training, **nadadith**. It took me longer to defeat you this time."

Both brothers clap each other on the back as they make their way over to where we're standing. Frerin gives an over exaggerated bow as he sees Tauriel and I.

"Ah, My Ladies. You honour us with your presence on this fine day."

I just grin at the cheeky dwarf as I give a mock bow of my own. "We thank you for your kind words, my Prince."

He grins back as Thorin rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he turns to me. "I assume you are enjoying your tour?"

I smile at him. "Very much so. Lord Balin was just about to take us to the forges when we came past here."

He nods as he looks back to the training area then to Tauriel and I. "Would you like to join us? I am interested in seeing your fighting skills."

"I would love to, but I'm afraid we left our blades in our rooms."

"I can go and fetch them, Caladwen." Tauriel suggests.

It's an offer I can't refuse. And so she, along with Balin as a guide, go back to our chambers to retrieve our weapons while I sit with Thorin, Frerin and Dwalin.

"How are you enjoying our home?" Frerin asks me.

"It's like nothing I have ever seen before. Admittedly, I have always wanted to come here to see the mountain for myself, it has always intrigued me."

Thorin smiles at this. "Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

I smile back. "I'm sure I will."

After a few moments, Tauriel and Balin arrive and I grin as I take my twin blades from her.

"How are we going to do this, then?" Frerin asks.

After a moments pause, Dwalin speaks up. "I can take on Lady Tauriel first, if she is not afraid, that is."

I smile as I see the twinkle of challenge flash in her green eyes as she looks to Dwalin. "Actually, Master Dwarf, I was wondering the same thing for you."

Frerin laughs while slapping Dwalin's back, while Thorin and Balin are grinning along with me. I can also see the same look of challenge in Dwalin's eyes as the two of them take their places in the training ring. The other dwarves that were training all gather around to watch the elf and dwarf go against one another.

I lean on the fence as I watch Dwalin and Tauriel circle each other for a few moments before Dwalin makes the first move, swinging his axe over his head, making Tauriel spin away from him before swinging her sword towards him, missing him by inches as he dodges out of the way.

Everyone watched as they spun, sliced and danced around each one, neither one hitting their mark, always coming close but just avoiding the hit. I'm smiling as I watch, feeling very impressed with Dwalin's skills. This dwarf is good, really good. But not good enough I feel. He may have strength on his side, but being an elf, Tauriel has more agility than he would, easily able to parry or dodge his attacks.

After another fifteen minutes of this, Dwalin calls a stop to the fight, breathing heavily.

"I have to say lass, you certainly know how to handle a blade. I fear if I didn't call it off, you would eventually maim me, and I don't feel like seeing a healer today."

Tauriel grins as she seethes her blades. "You fight just as well, Master Dwalin. I have to say, it has been an honour to fight you today."

Dalin grins as they clasp arms with each other. "Aye lass, as it has been for me too."

The dwarves cheer as Dwalin and Tauriel make their way towards us.

"Well done, Tauriel! And you too, Dwalin!" I say with a wide smile.

"Yes, your training has certainly not been wasted, Lady Tauriel." Thorin compliments.

Tauriel bows to him. "I thank you for your compliment, Prince Thorin."

Thorin just waves his hand dismissively at the use of his title. "Please, it is just Thorin. There are no titles among friends."

Tauriel smiles. "Then I insist you just address me by my name instead of 'Lady'"

He grins. "Agreed, Tauriel."

"Alright, you two next!" Dwalin indicates as he nods to Thorin and I.

Thorin and I grin at each other before we make our way to the ring, after I pass my sheaths to Tauriel. Like Dwalin and Tauriel, Thorin and I circle around each other, analysing the others movements and waiting for the other to attack first. This time, my patiences runs out and I'm the first to attack, a move I know Legolas would be disappointed in.

Thorin easily blocks my move, the strength in his arms sending vibrations through my blades and up my own arms, surprising me for a moment before I recover as Thorin pushes me back and swings with his sword. I roll out of the way of his sword and taking my stance, my left leg bent at the knee while my right leg straight out to the side, my blades in front of me.

It's Thorin's turn to jump back to avoid my swing just before rush forward to strike, but again he blocks me. While in the middle of the block, my senses pick up movement right behind me and I swing out my left arm and I hear it clang with another sword. Turning, I see Frerin standing behind me with a grin on his face, my sword blocking his from attacking me.

"Well, this hardly seems fair, my Princes." I say as I look from one to the other.

Thorin grins at me. "Well, if you have been training for as long as you say you have, then facing both of us shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Think you can handle two dwarves at once?" Frerin asks cheekily.

"Ooh, a challenge. Well, there's only one way to find out."

I suddenly raise my right leg, pressing my foot into the chest of Thorin and pushing him back, making him fall with a grunt as I swing around and start attacking Frerin with all my strength. The young prince's cocky grin soon falters as he puts as much concentration as he can to block my swings. He manages to send one of my blades flying from my hands before I do the same with his and sending him on his back, pressing the tip of my sword onto the skin of his throat, the metal barely touching his flesh.

"Dead." I announce with a grin.

Frerin grins as he falls back, pretending to be dead. One brother down, one more to go.

Speaking of said brother, I spin around just in time to avoid the swing of his sword as he approaches me from behind. Our swords clang as I swing around to him.

"Attacking someone from behind, dirty trick don't you think?"

"Just like your dirty trick on me a few moments ago?"

I smile. "Good point. I think it's time to finish this."

"I couldn't agree more."

We continue swinging against each other a while longer before his right leg suddenly finds its way behind my left and he trips me back, sending my sword flying. Before I can get up to retrieve it, he's soon straddling me, his sword against my throat.

"I do believe I win, Princess." He says with a grin.

I grin back. "Don't be so sure of yourself, my Prince."

At the look of confusion on his face, I nod down with my eyes and he looks to see I have taken a hidden dagger from my boot which is now placed against his abdomen. One wrong move and blood will be spilt from both of us.

I smile as he looks back to me, and I swear I see a look of appreciation in his eyes.

"I do believe that is a tie, don't you think?"

He grins. "Aye, a tie. For now. For I do aim to best you one day."

"I look forward to our rematch."

He smiles as he stands and holds his hand out to me. I smile back as I take his hand and he helps me up. Those who stayed to watch start cheering as much as they did with Dwalin and Tauriel. I almost forgot about the spectators during our match. I bow to them before Thorin and I walk over to the others.

"Wow! What a fight!" Frerin exclaims. "You were incredible, Caladwen!"

"Indeed she was." Thror's voice calls out.

Looking to the doorway, we see Thror, Thrain and my father standing there, obviously having watched our fight. Everyone except, Thorin, Frerin and myself bow to them as they walk closer.

"You are a seasoned fighter, Princess. I can see you have been taught well to go against not one but both of my grandsons and survive."

I smile as I bow to him. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I have had some excellent tutors, my father being one of them."

My father smiles to me, a look of pride in his eyes, which make me smile all the more.

"Yes, I can see that. I'm afraid I'll have to cut your tour short, I need Balin to join us after lunch."

I'm slightly disappointed, but I give a bow anyway. I'm not exactly going to go against the King.

"If I am not needed for anything, I can continue the tour." Thorin says as he steps forward.

Thror and Thrain exchange glances with each other, as if they're having a silent conversation before nodding.

"No, you are not needed, my son. Go get washed up, have some lunch and enjoy yourselves."

Thorin, Tauriel and I leave, after father places an affectionate kiss on my brow. He escorts the two of us to our chambers where we bathe and change for lunch before our tour continues.

* * *

After a nice lunch with Thorin and his family – including Dis who asks about our duels – Thorin leads Tauriel and I through the halls of Erebor. Thorin proceeds to show us the markets, which are a couple of levels, about a dozen or so stalls on either side. Each stall sells different things, such as; food, clothing, weapons, armour, perfumes and jewellery. As soon as I saw the jewellery, I thought of my own necklace which was made within these walls.

I turn to the dwarf. "Thorin, would you be able to show me where the gems are mined?"

He looks surprised at this. "You want to see the mines?"

I nod as I pull out my necklace from under my tunic to show him. "This was made within these walls, and I have always wanted to see where it was made."

He looks to it for a moment before nodding. "Of course, come."

He leads us out of the markets, down some stairs and deeper into the mountain.

"May I enquire about that necklace? How did you get it?" Thorin asks curiously.

"King Thrain gave it to my mother as a wedding gift almost five hundred years ago. My father gave it to me when I became of age. I have treasured it for over four hundred years."

He nods as he leads us further down into the mountain and through a doorway, before we arrive in what I presume are the mines. On one side there's a walkway and a few stone buildings, where I assume they collect the ores and jewels before sending them elsewhere and on the other side is a huge chasm, where I already see a few dozen dwarves hanging in their contraptions as they chisel away at the stone to look for treasure hidden beneath.

"Wow. . ." I gasp out, my widening in awe.

Glancing at Tauriel, I see she is the same as I.

"I have never met a guest before who is as excited about the mines as you." Thorin says as he stands next to me.

I just smile as Tauriel and I follow him along the walkway and he leads us to a large room where there are dwarves sitting at tables as they look over ores and gems.

"Here is where we go through everything we collect and check over everything we find. Whatever can't be useful here, will be sent to the forges to melt down and use to make weapons and tools." Thorin explains as we watch the dwarves at work.

"And the gems and jewels?"

"They get bought off by the jewellers who make them into jewellery, like the necklace you wear."

He takes us to a back room where the ores, gems and jewels are stored and I look around in awe at the many sparkling stones that twinkle in the torchlight.

"Wow, I've never seen so many jewels in one place before."

He smiles as he watches me walk over to a barrel which is loaded with amethyst, the light purple gems glittering at me. I look to Thorin as I point to them.

"May I?"

He nods. "Of course."

Turning back to the barrel, I reach down and gently pick up one of the gems, gingerly holding it in my hands as I turn it over, looking at it at every angle.

"It's beautiful."

"I will take a guess and say that is your favourite jewel?" Thorin asks as he stands besides me.

I smile. "I love all kinds of gems and jewels, as they're all beautiful. But, after receiving my mother;s necklace, I have always had a soft spot for amethyst."

"You can keep that one if you wish."

I instantly turn to him, a look of surprise on my face. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

He smiles as he takes my hands as I'm about to put it back and closes my fingers over it. "Keep it as a souvenir of your time here."

I look to him for a few moments before I smile. "Thank you, Thorin."

He nods, still smiling as he turns to Tauriel. "You may take one too, if you wish."

She looks hesitant. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Of course. Please, take one."

After a moment, she takes a light green jade, thanking Thorin with a bow of her head.

We place the jewels in our satchels and continue on with the tour.

* * *

As I go to bed that night, I place the amethyst on the bedside table and look at it for a while, thinking of the dwarven prince, who has shown me nothing but kindness and friendship since I came here the day before. Of everything I have ever heard about dwarves, about how they care for nothing but themselves, or the gold they mine in the mountains, the dwarves I have met here have been nothing like that. I somehow feel more at home here among them than I do with my own kind. . .maybe because I was taunted about my size at home. . .but here, I fit in.

Sighing, I turn over and close my eyes to sleep, thinking about what the rest of my time here will be like.

* * *

 **Yay! This chapter finally done! Im working on the next chapter but dont know when it'll be up. Thanks again for all of your support and for staying by my side this whole time. Please R &R xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Quel amrun, adar -_ Good morning, father

 _Quel amrun, iellig -_ Good morning, my daughter

 **Nadad -** brother

 **Nadadith -** little brother


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Finally! I know it's been soooooooooooooo long since getting this chapter out! But I've been having major writers block with this. It's like, my brain knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't get it all out in words. Originally, there were going to be a few chapters, each one about Caladwen's time in Erebor and such, not just a straight skip. But, unfortunately, this is what I've had to do. I hope you all still like it, even though it is shorter than my usual chapters. Also, I'm going to be changing this story to True Love Conquers All again, as I like tha title better than the one I have at the moment.**

 **Also, the previous chapter has been edited, so please reread that before continuing with this one!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dragonett8 –** Of course! I'm not going to be stopping this! I have too many plans to happen! And thank you!

* * *

 **Five Years**

For the rest of the month, the time spent under the mountain seemed to fly by. I spent most of my time with Tauriel as we took walks through the halls and taking trips to the markets. Some of these visits we offer to take Dis with us, who always got excited whenever we would offer. Dis is such a sweet child, always smiling, laughing and talking our ears off, but we enjoy the time we spend with her. When we're not walking, we train with the other dwarves, who have come to respect us as warriors. I also took some time to spend with my father when he isn't busy with the King, most of the time we are in our quarters either reading, talking or facing each other in a game of chess.

Thorin had even taken me to visit the city of Dale, where I met with Lord Girion, who was the King for Dale. He was a very pleasant man and had taken time out of his busy schedule to talk with me about his city.

A few days into the stay, father allowed me to go on a hunting trip with Thorin, Frerin and Dwalin. Tauriel and one of our guards, Beinion, came with us and we spent a good few days out in the wilderness. It was the first time being away from home without my father being there, and I had such a good time with the dwarves, although I was still really nervous about us being out there.

I wasn't ignorant to the dangers of what could be out there waiting. After hearing the story of how my mother was captured, it had admittedly put a small dent into the dream of wandering away from home and visiting other lands, but that dream would never diminish. Part of that dream came true when I came to Erebor, which is something I will always be grateful to my father for.

During this trip, I had helped to bring back a couple of deers, a few rabbits and pheasants, a feat I was proud of, especially when I made my first kill, something I couldn't wait to tell Legolas about. When we would rest for the night, we would camp under the stars and spend this time to get to know each other more. I had learnt that the two dwarven guards that came with us; Borun and Burun are father and son, Borun being the father. He and his wife also have a daughter called Ingrid.

It wasn't until later into the stay that I realised something that scared me a little, I started developing strong feelings for the young Prince of Erebor. I knew there was an attraction there when I first laid eyes on him, but as time progressed, and we spent more time together getting to know more about each other, the more the attraction for him grew. Although, not knowing on his feelings for me, if any, I pushed aside any chance of anything happening between us. I'm happy to keep him as my friend, and I don't want anything to jeopardise that.

* * *

The day soon came for our departure from the Lonely Mountain. A sad time for me as, if I'm honest with myself, I don't want to leave. I had such a good time and made some new friends. Once our belongings are packed and attached to the horses/elk, my father, Tauriel, the guards and I are standing at the gates, the family of Durin seeing us off.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay with you, King Thror." My father says to Thror with a bow of his head.

Thror smiles. "Not at all, my friend, it was pleasure. As was meeting your daughter." he turns his smile to me. "You, my dear, are welcome in Erebor anytime. It has certainly been a delight to have you."

I smile as I bow. "Thank you, My Lord, I really enjoyed my time in your home and look forward to my next visit."

His smile widens. "And we look forward to it too. May you all have a safe journey."

We bow to the dwarf King and turn to our mounts.

"Cal! Cal, wait!"

Turning at the voice, I smile as I see Dis running towards the gates, Frerin behind her. I kneel down as she runs past her family and catch her in my arms before she falls.

"Be careful, my friend, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"She didn't want Caladwen to leave without saying goodbye." Frerin explains to his father after seeing his curious expression.

"Will you come back and see us again?" Dis asks as she looks up at me.

I smile as I brush a strand of hair from her face. "Of course I will. I fear you will soon be tired of seeing me."

She giggles as she shakes her head. "Never. Here I made this for you."

She holds her hands out to show a thick, black piece of string threaded through several different coloured beads.

"Oh Dis, it's beautiful. Thank you."

She grins. "It's a friendship bracelet, look!" she holds out her left wrist to show the one she already wears. "So we'll always be friends no matter what."

I smile as I slide it onto my wrist. "I don't need a bracelet for us to be friends, but I will treasure this."

She smiles as she embraces me tightly. I hold her just as close.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

We soon pull apart and she runs to Thorin who picks her up. I smile at the dwarven prince, bowing my head slightly before turning back to my horse and mounting her. We say our goodbyes once more and ride off towards Greenwood. Looking down, I smile as I see the bracelet. No one but my family have Tauriel have ever been that nice and thoughtful to give me a gift such as this. Due to my unnatural lack of height, the other elves at home would avoid me, but yet, just a month in Erebor and I have more friends there than I ever would in Greenwood.

Smiling, I turn my head towards the mountain and see Thorin and Dis still standing at the entrance, the other males having retreated inside. I lift a hand in farewell and turn back as I see them both wave back.

'Don't worry Dis, I'll be back soon, I promise.'

* * *

The next five years go by in such a blur, it feels as though my first visit to the mountain was only a year before. But, during that time, so many things happened. I was invited for Durin's Day, which is the dwarves New Year, here I met Dain son of Nain of the Iron Hills. He was an extremely loud dwarf, but still as king and as welcoming as the dwarves of Erebor. We bonded over a training session, in which after an hour or so, we called it a draw. He nearly sent me to the floor after clapping me on the back, but said he was impressed by my strength and skill.

I grew closer and closer to the Durin family, especially to Thorin, both of us spending as much time together as we could. Whether that was walking through the markets, or even he taking me to the forges and teaching me to forge – I'm not ashamed to admit at my pleading.

Two and a half years after my first visit to the mountain is when my life changed and my dreams became reality. Thorin had asked me to court him! I was in so much shock that I had to ask twice what he said, but he still asked me to court him. I was so happy that night. After eagerly accepting, he placed a courtship braid into my hair, holding it together with one of his beads which had the emblem of his house engraved into it. After telling him I had no such bead to offer him, he promised to take me to the forge to help me create my own, which I did, having a green leaf engraved into it to represent Greenwood.

Both of our families were happy, though I could tell my father was begrudgingly happy, whether it was because I was courting a dwarf or his little girl was growing up, I didn't know. But, Thorin and I agreed to court for a year before we would marry.

Neither of us realised at the time, that a year later, events would occur that would put a large strain on that courtship, one that could have been the end.

* * *

 **And there it is! Next is the arrival of Smaug! Please R &R and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Well, here's the chapter we've been waiting for; the say of Smaug's arrival. I hope Ive done this justice and hope that you enjoy it. . .as much as you can anyway with what happens.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dragonett8 –** I'm glad you like the change and hope you will continue to like this as you keep reading.

* * *

 **Sacking of Erebor**

It has been a few weeks since Thorin last wrote and confided in me his worries about his grandfather and the sickness that has come over him, and if I'm honest, I'm also worried for the dwarf King. I remember the last time I was in the mountain and just seeing the change for myself;

 _My father was returning to Erebor to retrieve the_ _White Gems of Lasgalen, which my father had commissioned the dwarves to make a necklace out of them, in memory of my mother, as she loved the gems most of all. I took the chance to accompany him, any chance I could have to visit Throin, I will take. After being engaged for the past few months, my love for him has only grown in leaps and bounds, the only thing that bothered me was the distance. We were only a few days ride away from the dwarven kingdom, but it's still a few days more than I would like. I count down the days to our wedding and then I can be with him all I like._

 _Reaching the kingdom a few days later, we are admitted into the throne room and walk up the stairs leading to the walkway that ran towards the throne, where Thror was sitting in all his splendor. I smile as I see Thorin standing to his left. He seems surprised, but happy to see me, his smile wide as he makes eye contact with me. Father and I bow to the King as we reach the throne, he nods his head back to us before raising his hand._

 _The dwarf that was standing beside Thorin steps forward, a small chest in his hands. Father walks forward as the chest opens to reveal the gems, the necklace laying on top of them. They were beautiful, seeming to emanate a light that could rival the brightest star in the night sky._

 _I walk forward and stand beside father in time to see his hand reaching out for them. Just as his fingers are about to touch the gems, the dwarf snaps the lid shut. I look up to Throin, catching the look of confusion on his face before he looks to his grandfather and I look to my father._

 _I see his eyes widen in shock and surprise before all emotion leave his face as he turns to Thror as the dwarf steps back to his position, the chest still in his hands. Father gives a slight incline of his head before he turns and walks away, our guard following. I look to Throin, indecision clear on my face, but knowing I am not yet married, I cannot leave my father's side without his permission, so I have no chance but to follow._

I saw in his eyes that day, I saw the difference in him and when Throin's letter came a few days after explaining his fears and worries about the Dragon Sickness, I instantly put both instances together and realised that he had it that day. Thorin told me that he noticed the sickness begin since receiving the Arkenstone, but that was almost five years ago, and he didn't show any sign of it then.

I wrote a letter back to Thorin, asking for permission for me to visit. I was worried about him and his family and knew I needed to be with him right now. That was sent last week, and I am still waiting for a reply from him.

As I am pacing around my room, just thinking of some way I can help Thorin, I hear a cawing coming from the window. Turning, I smile as I see a black raven standing on the railing of my balcony, a metal tube attached to its leg. After feeding the raven some seeds and nuts, I take the tube and open it to find a letter from Thorin and smile as his reply tells me to come, he will be waiting.

As I begin packing a few things, I suddenly stop and stand upright, my back stiffening. Something doesn't feel right, my senses are going crazy. Going to my balcony, the raven long since gone, I look out to try to find out what is going on. I can hear a loud rumbling in the distance, like thunder, but I cannot pinpoint what it could be.

That's when my door bursts open and I spin around to find Tauriel standing there, a look of panic on her face.

"Caladwen! There's a dragon attacking Erebor!"

My heart instantly drops. "What!?"

"A dragon is attacking Erebor! Your father has already left with his men!"

"He's gone!?"

I immediately run around my room grabbing my weapons, anger burning through me at the thought of my father leaving me behind while a dragon attacks the home of my beloved.

Running out of my room, attaching my weapons as I go, I reach the stables and quickly saddle my horse, Melda, before tearing off out of the forest to catch up with my father.

* * *

After a while, I finally see my father and his soldiers in the distance, and hurrying my horse on, I ride past the elves and right towards father who is riding in the front on his elk.

" _Adar!_ "

He halts, holding his right hand up to stop the elves as he turns to me.

"Caladwen, what are you doing out here?" he asks as I stop beside him.

"What do you think I am doing? Tauriel told me about the dragon, why did you not tell me you were leaving?"

"I did not want you to get involved." he replies as he rides on, the elves following.

I ride beside him. "Not get involved? That dragon is attacking the home of my beloved. I need to be there for Thorin."

He says nothing more as we ride on.

* * *

After what feels like years, we finally reach the mountain, father halting his elk on top of a hill beside the Kingdom. I gasp in sorrow and horror as I see the city of Dale burning and in ruins, fire engulfing the city. Looking to Erebor, fire burning the ground as well as burning the entrance, smoke and fire coming from within.

Hundreds of dwarrows, dams and dwarflings running from within. I scan the survivors, hoping to see Thorin, his family and my friends make It out. It's then I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Thorin staggering out, his father in his arms. Passing the older dwarf to another as he helps others to escape, before spotting us. I see him smile in relief as he waves to us.

"HELP US!"

I turn to my father, waiting for him to give the order to go down, but I frown as he hesitates. Why is he hesitating? We need to help them! Looking to Thorin, I see him also frowning in confusion. Our eyes meet for a moment before I turn back to father in time for him to look away, turning his elk and riding away from the mountain, the elves following.

" _Adar_! What are you doing!?" I ask in shock and surprise.

I look back to Thorin before turning my horse and riding after father, stopping her in front of his elk to stop him, which he does.

"Father, what are you doing? We have to help them!"

"We do not have to do anything. I warned Thror of what his greed would bring, of what would become of them, but he would not listen. And now he is paying the price."

"And you're just going to let his people suffer because of it!?"

"His people are not my concern. He should have thought about them long before."

"But, they'll die!"

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now - what does it matter? They are mortal. Now come, it is time we were leaving."

He moves his elk around me, reaching out to take my horses reins. I quickly move her out of the way of his reach, staring at my father in disbelief. This is not my father, he is not the elf I know. My father, although he can be rough around the edges, he is the kindest and most compassionate elf I know – apart from Legolas that is – how could he just turn away from those in need?

Still hearing the screams of those affected by the dragon, I now know where my path leads and it is with the dwarves, with my beloved Thorin, I will not let them down. I narrow my eyes towards my father.

"You might not care for the lives of the dwarves, but I do!"

And with that, I kick my horse in the sides, sending her charging back to the hill, dodging out of the way of the elves after father orders them to stop me.

Melda soon leaps off the edge of the hill, stumbling slightly as she hits the ground and slides down the rest of the way until she stops on level ground. I pat her neck as she rests a moment, giving me a chance to look back towards the hill, luckily my father nor the other elves came to drag me back. I do not regret my decision in any way, my heart is now and forever with Thorin.

I tap Melda's side to get her to walk forward, my gaze moving towards Erebor and the now sealed gate. I can only pray that everyone has made it out alright. . .closing my eyes, I pray for anyone that might be trapped inside, hoping that they do not suffer too much.

I turn Melda and get her to gallop towards Dale and we ride through the now eerily silent city. I look around at the destruction, not able to see far because of the smoke, but I still see the bodied of men, women and children, both of menfolk and dwarves. I pray for their safe passage to the halls of their ancestors before riding on ahead, leaving the city of Dale behind.

* * *

It does not take me too long before I catch up to the fleeing dwarves, startling some as they did not expect to see me riding past. I stop as I look for Thorin, calling out his name.

"Caladwen!"

Turning ahead, I breath a sigh of relief as I see Dwalin making his way towards me. Dismounting, I take Melda's reins as I meet him, each of us gripping each others arms.

"I'm relieved to see you safe, my friend." I say to him.

"Aye. Thorin told us he saw you leaving with your father."

I shake my head. "I wasn't going to leave, not now. Where is he?"

He nods ahead and leads the way, me following with Melda. After a moments walking, we find Thorin with his family and Balin.

"Thorin!" Dwalin calls out.

Looking up, he seems to do a double take as he sees me walking beside his friend.

"Caladwen. . ."He breathes out as he rushes over.

I pick up my pace and we embrace one another each holding the other tightly.

"Oh Caladwen. . .I feared you wouldn't return." Thorin says as he holds me close.

"I would never leave you Thorin, not now."

We soon pull away and he kisses me before we make our way to his family.

"Cal!" Dis cries as she runs over.

I instantly lift her into my arms when she reaches me and hold her close, allowing her to sob into my shoulder.

"Dis. . .I'm relieved to know you are safe."

"A dragon. . .a dragon came and took our home. . ."

"Shh. I know. I know. You're safe now."

Her sobs soon turn to sniffles as she calms, but has no indication of wanting to be put down, so I decide to keep holding her as I embrace Frerin, relieved that he, Dis, Thorin and the others are alright.

The next few days go by slowly as I try to help the dwarves in anyway that I can. Without any supplies, the dwarves won't last much longer, so it's decided that I will take Thorin and Thrain into Greenwood and talk with my father, asking him for help. Thror was against the idea from the start, not wanting to receive help from my people as they did nothing to help them, but we pursuaded him that we needed to try before more of his people died.

The three of us, as well as a couple of guards, ride through the forest towards the Kingdom where we're stopped by some of the elven guard.

"Caladwen? You're alright!" My brother exclaims as he breaks from the soldiers and rushes over.

I dismount and embrace him. "I'm fine, Legolas. We need to speak to father."

Legolas looks between me and the dwarves as they dismount from their ponies.

"All of you?" I nod. He seems to hesitate for a few moments. "Alright. . .just be warned. . .he's extremely angry with you."

I just nod, expecting him to be angry, as we follow him. As we walk, Thorin takes my hand.

"You knew your father would be angry if you came after us, why did you do it?" he asks me quietly.

I look to him. "Do you really need to ask that question? I told you before, I'm not going to leave you."

He smiles as he gives my hand a quick squeeze. Soon enough, we reach the stairs where my father's throne sits and he is sitting in it at the top of the stairs. We stand at the bottom, looking up at him.

"Ah, so the traitor has returned?" he sneers in my direction.

I don't let his tone faze me as I step forward. "I did what I thought to be right, father. I'm not here to cause an argument with you, we need help, they need help."

Thrain steps forward at this and bows low to him. "King Thranduil, I am at your mercy. My people need help; we need food, blankets, medicine. I beg of your help."

"And why should I help you? Help those who have recently done me wrong? Who have withheld something that rightfully belongs to me?"

I know instantly he is talking about the White Gems from a few weeks ago.

"I can only apologise for that, it should not have happened. But, our people need help, please help us."

Father looks to Thrain, and he looks to be in thought, hopefully he will help the dwarves. But that hope is soon squashed.

"I will not help. I warned Thror of what would become of his greed, what dangers he would attract, and yet he would not listen. I do not see it as my responsibility to clear up the mess he has made."

"But many of them will do if we don't help them!" I exclaim, horrified that my father will do nothing to help them.

"You already know my thoughts on this, Caladwen. I will not go out of my way to help those who have robbed from me."

I just stare at him in disbelief before turning to Thorin and Thrain. "Come, we will find someone to help us."

"You are not leaving with them, Caladwen." father saus as I turn to follow the dwarves out.

"I'm not going to stay here while the people I love are out there struggling to survive."

"I am your father and you will do as I say!"

"If it means keeping them safe, then I will not. You cannot and will not stop me."

"Oh, can I not?"

He then raises his hand and I realise too late he orders two of his guards to detain me.

"No! Let me go!"

"Caladwen!" I hear Throin call.

Looking up, I see guards have also grabbed hold of him, others keeping Thrain and the other dwarves away.

"Guards, lead these dwarves out of Greenwood and make sure they stay away."

The dwarves are then led out, Thorin being dragged as he is kicking and screaming. I am also struggling with the guards who have me, desperate to get to Thorin. I lock eyes with Thorin before he is away from my sight. My father is talking, but I hear nothing he says before I am lead away back to my room.

As soon as I am in my room, I collapse on my bed and cry as I feel my heart break. My father has just delivered to me his biggest betrayal; keeping me away from my beloved, my friends and my family. Keeping me from those who I love, those who are without a home and struggling to survive. For the first time in my life, I find myself praying to Aule to keep Thorin, his family and his people safe and I pray that one day, just maybe, our paths will cross once again.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. What will happen for our coule now. Keep reading to find out what. Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had other things on my mind, including A Whole New World. But, I'm here and with this update for you! As you're reading this, I will be writing up the next chapter, maybe the next few, so hopefully will have some more updates soon.**

 **Review response;**

 **Dragonett8** – I know, wasn't it just. Unfortunately, for Caladwen and Thorin, it's only going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

 **Leaving**

The next few weeks I spent in Greenwood was like I was living through a nightmare. . .which technically I was. My beloved, his family and the rest of the dwarves had been run out of Erebor by a dragon that was now residing within the mountain and I have been separated from him without having any knowledge of where he is or if he and the others are alright! I have been unable to sleep since that day, every time I close my eyes, I would see his face as he was bring dragged from the Throne Room by my father's guards.

Speaking of my father, I have not seen or spoken a single word to him at all, even though he has been trying to see me, whether to punish me for leaving or something else, as if tearing me from the one I love isn't punishment enough! There are only two elves I have spoken to and they are Legolas and Tauriel. I don't say too much to Legolas, because I know how much closer he is to father than I am, I don't want to say or do anything to drive a wedge through that relationship they have.

As for Tauriel, she has been there to offer a shoulder for me to cry on as I tell her all my fears and wishes to be with Thorin, to be far away from here and be back in his arms and with the others that I love.

* * *

It has been just under a month since the dwarves were removed from Greenwood and I am now pacing in my room, feeling more and more restless and worried as the days go by. My dreams are interrupted by imagines of the deaths of Thorin and the others and it kills me because I know there is nothing I can do. The only reason I have not faded by now, is believing that Thorin is still alive.

My door opens and I see Tauriel walking in.

"Caladwen, you need to be calm, _muinthel_."

"How can I be calm, Tauriel? I feel like some wild animal locked away in a cage! An animal that has been ripped away from it's mate! How can I be calm through that!?"

She then takes my shoulders and stops my pacing, looking me in the eyes. "Because I am going to get you out of here."

I stop and look to her, not sure if I heard her for a moment. "You are going to what?"

"Get you out of here. I managed to persuade Legolas to ask your father for permission for you to go on patrol tonight. He has agreed. When the right time comes, you can slip away."

I look to her for a few moments before shaking my head. "No. . .I cannot ask you to do that for me, Tauriel."

"You are not asking me. I cannot, I will not stand by and watch you go through this torture. I know how much Thorin means to you. I know how much the other dwarves mean to you."

"Tauriel. . ."

She just smiles as she embraces me. I hold her close. I feel so grateful that she is willing to do this for me, even though she could get into so much trouble if father ever found out. I would surely be sad to leave her. But I know this is something I need to do, and it lightens my heart and my burden to know that she understands and is willing to help.

* * *

That night, before I leave for patrol, Tauriel is in my room while I prepare to leave.

"So, you know the plan? When you can, try and slip away. I will be waiting with Melda at the Southern border with some supplies. Once you leave, keep going South. If you are lucky, they will still be in the Brown Lands somewhere, close to Rohan. I have put a map in your pack so you can see where you are going."

I nod as I finish strapping my weapons to me. Before I can say anything more, there is a knock on the door and Legolas walks in after giving admittance to enter.

"Ready to go, _muinthel_?" he asks.

I nod as I give a smile to Tauriel before leaving with Legolas. We meet up with the others who will be joining us on the patrol and I inwardly cringe. A few of these that are with us are no doubt older and more keener in hearing and sight than I. . .this is going to make sneaking away much tougher. I don't want to have to resort to knocking them out, especially my brother. . .but it is a possibility that may present itself.

We leave the halls and out into the forest, when before the forests of my home would bring me peace and relaxation, today it brings neither. Instead it brings a sense of dread over me. If I don't succeed in this, not only will I be locked away, possibly in the dungeons, for trying to defy my father yet again, but I will only be bringing Tauriel down with me. She is already risking imprisonment if she is caught helping me if I do manage to get away.

An hour into our patrol, I am beginning to think that the plan of knocking the elves out is going to happen as so far, nothing has occurred to distract the attention of the others away from myself. I know that Legolas has been noticing my jumpy distribution ever since we left, as he has been walking next to me and glancing over at me every so often, but he would not say anything about it.

My luck seems to change when we hear a growling sound from up ahead, along with rustling and the pounding of feet. This causes the others to go on ahead to check out the disturbance. As for me, I do not follow. Instead, I turn South and begin running. Running away from them, my brother and the home I grew up in.

My heart begins to soar as I soon break through the border and out into the open. I smile as I see Tauriel standing beside my horse, pack already strapped to her saddle. Running over, I embrace her, holding her close. She holds me just as close.

"Thank you, Tauriel. I will be ever so grateful of your assistance."

She smiles as we pull away, keeping hold of each other's hands. "I told you, I will not watch you go through the torture of being away from Thorin any longer."

I smile and as I open my mouth to say something, when Legolas runs through the forest behind me. He looks between Tauriel and I in confusion, which turns to suspicion when he sees Melda.

"Caladwen? Tauriel? What is happening?"

Thinking quickly, I wrench my hands away from Tauriel and step back, a glare on my face.

"I have already told you once, Tauriel, I can no longer stay. I have to go."

Catching the wink I send her, she realises what I'm doing, she may not like it, but she plays along.

"But, you cannot! It is far too dangerous!"

I just shake my head as I stalk past her and make my way towards Melda, but I am stopped by Legolas's hand on my wrist, turning me to him. Looking to his face, I see anger and heartache written all over.

"You are not leaving! I will not let you!"

I glare at him. "You will not let me!? I will not be kept as a prisoner in my own home! Especially when those that I love are out there facing Eru knows what!"

"And what if, by some miracle, you are not killed and manage to find them, what if they turn you away? I am not sure father will forgive you a second time for defying him. You will be banished!"

I look at my brother as my face turns emotionless. Leaving is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Father already banished my heart when he separated Thorin and I. I cannot carry on pretending, pretending everything is find when it isn't. I have to take this chance, and if they do turn me away. . .at least I can continue living knowing that I tried."

Pulling my wrist from his now slackened grip, I turn and go to my horse again.

"No, Calad-"

Whatever he was about to say is soon lost when I spin around, tripping him up and pinning him to the ground.

"Caladwen!" Tauriel exclaims as Legolas looks to me in shock and betrayal.

"Do not stop me, Legolas. Do not follow me. This is something I have to do. We will see each other again, and I hope when that day comes, you will forgive me." I lean down and kiss his cheek, a single tear falling from my eye. " _Le mellin, muindor_."

I jump up, run over to Melda and quickly mount her before riding off, Legolas shouting after me. I close my eyes as more tears fall. I never thought I would be leaving my brother like this, but as I told him. This is something that I need to do.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. Caladwen's left home. Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned to find out. Please leave me your nice reviews xxx**

 **Translations;**

 _Muinthel_ \- sister

 _Le mellin, muindor **-**_ I love you, brother


	8. chapter 8

**Woo! Another chapter done! And so quick too! Yay! Just to let you know, for the next couple of chapters there's going to be some time jumps in it. So the next chapter will be based of the Battle of Azanulbizar. Since this chapter has come so quick, don't forget to read the chapter before also.  
**

* * *

Help from the Shadows

It has been almost two months since Thranduil denied any help towards the dwarves, and the day he was separated from his beloved. Ever since that day, his heart had closed to all except his family and close friends. His only duty now was to help his people, help them to survive through this. . .somehow.

Since there departure from Greenwood, they had been denied help at every settlement they could find. The dwarves are forced to provide for themselves, with little provision to go on as it is.

So this is what they do, going from settlement to settlement, many of the dwarves trying to get odd jobs here and there so they can at least earn some gold to buy provisions. But most of the time, the men they would work for would often try to cheat them, by either not paying what was promised or not paying them at all.

When they weren't in the settlements, they would camp out in the wilderness and try to live on as they could. They have already lost a quarter of the people from the journey, including children, so they try to save those that are still with them.

Apart from the deaths, they had only one minor incident in the wilds, and that was when there was some commotion from the other end of camp. By the time Thorin had reached the commotion, it was calm once again. After inquiring about it, he was told that it was just an intruder trying to force their was through, but they managed to sort it out, to which Thorin nodded at.

Today, Thorin decides to go hunting with Frerin, Dwalin and a couple of others. After walking through a nearby forest for almost an hour, they are barely able to find anything, a couple of rabbits and a pheasant, nowhere near enough to feed a camp of a hundred or so dwarves.

"Thorin! Thorin, here!" Thorin hears his brother hiss.

Rushing over to Frerin, he looks to what has his attention and sees what appears to be a trail of apples, spread too evenly apart to be coincidence.

"A trap?" Dwalin asks, a growl in his tone.

"Maybe. Weapons out and keep sharp." Thorin says as he takes out his sword and leads the way.

He doesn't know what possessed him to follow the trail that day. The need to protect his people, curiosity. . .he did not know. But follow it he did, and he was glad he did. For at the end, he and the others stopped as they came to a small clearing where a stag was laid dead on the ground, what appears to be an arrow wound in it's neck. Nearby were a couple of sacks, one full of smaller meats, such as more rabbits and pheasants and even some sausage links. In the second sack were some fruit, vegetables, bread and other dried food, which they could keep stored for months, along with a pack of medicinal herbs and other medical supplies.

"Where did all of this come from?" one of the other dwarves, Gari, asks in wonder.

"Thorin. . .you should take a look at this."

Thorin spun around at the sound of Dwalin's voice. He couldn't quite place it, but he didn't like it. Attached to a nearby tree was a sheet of parchment, pierced to the bark by an arrow. Just the sight of the arrow is enough to halt him in his steps. An arrow used by the elves of Greenwood. He would recognise them anywhere, Caladwen having used them.

"It couldn't be. . ." he breathes as he strides forward.

Instead of ripping the parchment, he carefully pulls the arrow out and reads the note, his heart stopping as he recognises the handwriting of his beloved;

"My Dearest Thorin,

Words cannot describe the relief I feel at knowing that you are alive. I have done nothing but worry about you and your kin for the past couple of months.

I cannot apologise enough for how my father treated you in Greenwood. I hope you know that I had nothing to do with him denying you help, as my intent was not to humiliate and anger you in front of him. I truly thought he would help. How wrong I was.

I know there is nothing much I can do to help you and your people right now, but I hope that this will help you all. After hearing you had come this way, I tried to gain access into your camp last week, but was denied as soon as the guards saw me.

I can understand if you never want to see me again. I do not blame you after the double betrayal my father gave you. And so, you will not have to see again if that is your wish. But know this, I will still try to help you like this in anyway I can. I do not want to see you and your people struggle more than you need to. I only wish I could do more.

I love you, Thorin, I hope you know this. I pray to Eru and Aule that we will one day meet and maybe you will forgive me.

All my love, Caladwen."

Tears had come to his eyes when he read the letter. How could she think that he would never want to see her again? Caladwen was the first thing he thought of when he woke, and the last thing before he slept. He would give anything to hold her in his arms once more.

As he reads the letter again, a few words stick out. She came to the camp last week? But, why did he not know?

"Thorin?"

He looks up to find his brother standing in front of him. He clears his throat but gives Frerin a smile.

"Caladwen was here. She's helping us."

These words cause a large smile to appear on his face.

"If she was here, why doesn't she show herself?" Dwalin asks, happy to know his friend is helping, but confused as to why she doesn't come to them.

Thorin shakes his head as he allows Frerin to read the letter over his shoulder. "I do not know. However, let's get this food back to the camp."

The others nod and Thorin begins to fold the letter when Frerin stops hold.

"Hold on, **nadad**. She was at camp last week?"

"Apparently so."

"But, would we not know if she was there?"

"We should have known the moment she came."

After a moments pause where the other two dwarves gather up the stag, Dwalin's head snaps up.

"Hold on, wasn't there a commotion last week? At the far end of camp?"

Thorin things back and nods. "Yes, there was. When we got there, we were told of an intrud-"

That's when it hits. The intruder wasn't an intruder at all. . .

"They sent her away. . ."

"But. . .how could they? She's one of us. . .how could they send her away?" Frerin asks, and the heartbreak in his voice is enough to break his own heart.

Thorin pulls his little brother into a comforting embrace.

"I do not know, **nadadith**. But be assured, I will be finding out."

After getting everything together, they turn and head back to camp, picking up the apples on the way. What none of them notice, is a pair of blue eyes that has watched them from the trees, before leaving once they were gone.

* * *

When they return to camp, they are met with cheers from the people, the five dwarves didn't accept the cheers, knowing that they weren't responsible for all of the food they had. When they reach the main tent, Thrain comes up to greet them with a smile.

"Well done, lads. It's safe to say we won't be going hungry for a while."

However, instead of answering, Thorin walks past him and goes to the far end of camp, where the commotion came from the week before, his father following after him, wondering what was happening.

When he reached the edge of camp, he saw the same dwarves that were there last week. Burun and Gonar. They instantly bowed when they saw the princes coming towards them.

"Burun, that intruder we had last week, who were they?"

Burun blinks, not expecting this question before he answers. "Oh, no one, Your Highness. Just some _elf_ that wouldn't listen to reason."

Thorin nods. "I see. Are you sure you did not know who they were?"

He seems to falter for a moment before shaking his head. "N-No, Your High-"

Among the cries of surprise and exclamation from Thrain, there is a grunt and a thud as Burun is sent on his arse, his hand covering a bloody nose.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Thorin roars, his anger at not only at Smaug and Thranduil but of the situation they are all in right now.

"Thorin! Stop this right now! What has come over you!?" Thrain yells at his son as he pulls him away from the injured dwarf.

Thorin just glares at the guard, hate blaring in his eyes.

"You dare to keep send her away!? You dare to keep my beloved away from me!?"

Thrain stops at this, staring at his son. "What?"

Frerin, who helped his father in getting Thorin away before he killed the dwarf, just hands over the letter they found. After he reads it, his own expression changes from angry and confused to despair and grief.

"Oh Thorin. . .I am sorry, I had not known."

Thorin doesn't say anything to him. What more can he say? Not only had her own father kept her away from him, but now his own people.

"Why did you send her away?" Thorin growls at Burun.

Burun, who had now managed to get to his feet, turns to the prince.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, but why wouldn't I? She's an elf! Her people turned away from us! My sister and I lost everything because of her kind!"

"Look around, Burun! Everyone has lost at least one thing because of King Thranduil! Caladwen has done nothing but try to help! And even when you turned her away, she still helped! Even after being turned away, she's still trying to help us all she can. If she turns up again," which he doubts now. "You make sure she is admitted, understand?"

He bows reluctantly, but this is all the confirmation Thorin needs before he goes back into camp. Going into his tent, he flops down onto his bedroll, taking out the letter and the arrow. As he rereads the letter, he can't help but think that she was here. . .last week she was right near him. . .he could have seen her, held her and reassured her that he does want to see her again, see her and much more. And because of that one dwarf – who knew who Caladwen is and purposely kept her away – he'll never get that chance. As he looks to the silver band on his finger, he finally snaps. He will never admit it out loud, but that night, he silently cried himself to sleep. Exactly a month from that day, they should have been married.

* * *

 **There we have it. Poor Caladwen getting turned away, and so close to Thorin! Will our lovers every catch a break? To find out, stay tuned for more, and please keep those reviews coming!**

 **Translations;**

 **Nadad** \- brother

 **Nadadith –** little brother


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Next chapter of Caladwen and Thorin's story is now up! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. . .although I almost cried a few times!**

 **Review response;**

 **Dragonett8 –** Don't worry, it all will hand happily. Although there are a few sad times ahead. You'll have to be patient xx

* * *

 **The Battle of Azanulbizar**

The years roll by and soon enough, it has been twenty nine years since I last saw Thorin, twenty nine years since he and his kin were run out of his home, out of Erebor, by a dragon. For the first few years of that time, I have done my best to help provide Thorin with regular food, medicine and even a bit of gold that I had managed to scrimp and save by doing odd jobs here and there. Although, always making sure Thorin or the other dwarves never see me. After Borun had driven me away the last time. . .I dare not go near their camps again.

Unfortunately, the only thing I haven't been able to provide them with, is a place they can call home, as they still wander the wild lands. I just hope and pray that Aule will be merciful to the dwarves and lead them somewhere they will be safe and continue living their lives in relative peace.

Also, during that time, when I am not helping the dwarves, I have taken the opportunity to explore Middle Earth, going to places such as; Minas Tirith, Edoras, Bree, meeting kin in Lothlorien – Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel happily accepting me into their home, and even going to Rivendell. It is here where I finally meet my saviour when I was just a newborn, Gandalf the Grey. He is grief stricken when he learns of what happened to Erebor, but equally as happy when I tell him I've been trying to do my best to help.

* * *

It is now the year twenty seven ninety nine and I am currently in the Prancing Pony, having just returned from an assassination job of some bandits that have been terrorizing travellers on the road. As I am sitting at a table, sipping on a mug of ale, I glance down at the silver band on my finger, thinking about Thorin and hoping he is still safe. I also think that, this time twenty nine years ago, Thorin and I should have been married, settled down in Erebor and happy together. I shed a tear at this, quickly wiping it before it hits the table.

As if Eru and Aule have some wild sense of humour, I am brought out of my thoughts, my attention drifting to a nearby table as the men there talk loudly.

"I joke not, I saw them with my own eyes; dwarves, hundreds of them! A few of them even came here, to Bree! To collect supplies I think. And one of them was that dwarf King from that mountain that was attacked by that dragon! I can't remember his name, though it began with a T, Thord, Thor, Tor. . ."

"Thror?" I ask.

The men jump slightly and look over, one of them glaring. "You shouldn't butt into conversation that don't concern you, woman."

I glare right back, having had one too many conflicts with arrogant men. "If you weren't talking so loud, or in front of an elf, I would not have to butt in."

He doesn't say anything. I stand walk over, looking to the man who spoke. "King Thror? Is that who you mean?"

He nods. "Yeah. . .sounds about right. I remember now as I watched them, one of the younger lads, he wore a bead in his hair, much like those." he points to my courting and engagement beads in my hair.

My heart stops. Thorin was here. . .he was here and I missed them.

"Tell me, which way did they go?"

"They went South. I'm not sure of their destination, although I heard one of them mention something about Moria, if that helps."

Moria. . .the lost Kingdom of the dwarves, one that is now currently run by orcs, if memory serves. Thror must be thinking of retaking it. . .he's mad! There are too man orcs! They'll be killed!

After quickly thanking the man, I run out of the inn – after making sure to pay for my ale – and run straight into the stables, startling Melda in the process.

"Sorry, girl. But we need to go, now!" I say as I quickly saddle her.

Sensing my distress, Melda paws the ground with her hoof, snorting away and getting ready to move away. Mounting her, we race out of the stables, people quickly jumping out of the way before they are trampled and charge through the open gates, heading South, towards Moria. Sending a quick prayer to any of the deities who will listen to keep Thorin and the others safe.

* * *

It takes a few days ride, but when I get close enough, my ears already pick up on the sound of metal hitting metal and the cries of both dwarf and orc alike in the midst of battle, and the sight I see is enough to make me freeze from atop a nearby hill crest. The dwarves already look overrun by the orcs, many bodies of both littering the ground. As I scout through the dwarves I manage to pick out those I love; Dwalin, easy to spot thanks to his hair as is Frerin with his blond locks, my heart stops as I also see Thorin fighting side by side with his father, Thrain.

Dismounting Melda, telling her to stay away, I slide down the hill, drawing out my bow as I go and shooting any orcs that get too close to the dwarves. The dwarves I manage to save, look around for their saviour, only to see me now drawing out my blades. I expect them to look at me with the same hate Borun did twenty nine years ago, but surprisingly, they just give me a thankful nod before continuing with the fight, with me fighting beside them.

Swinging my swords, I cut down many orcs as I can, fighting my way through to try to at least reach someone I know. After feeling someone bump into my back, I spin around prepared to attack but stop at the familiar face.

"Frerin!"

His eyes widen in surprise, a large grin splitting his face.

"Caladwen!"

He tackles into me in an embrace, after staggering slightly, I hold him just as close as he is me. Luckily, the dwarves around us allow us to have a little reunion as they circle around us and fighting off the orcs. Pulling away, I smile at him.

"Thank the Valar you are safe!"

He lets out a little laugh, which sounds like the bark of a dog. "Uninjured, yes. Safe, none of us are just yet."

I nod as we immediately get back into the battle.

"Wait until Thorin finds out you are here! He's going to be so happy to see you!" Frerin says in between grunts and we slice through orc after orc.

"You think?" I ask, still unsure on if he feels the same for me as I still do for him.

"Of course he would! You're his one, Caladwen! He loves you and hasn't been able to stop thinking of you!"

This makes me smile. Could Frerin be true? Could Thorin still love me, even after what my own father did to him? I am soon brought out of my distracting thoughts by a gash to the arm. Wincing slightly, I whip around and slice off the head of the orc who cut me. Taking a quick look to my right bicep, I see a deep diagonal cut going from the shoulder to just above the elbow, the blue sleeve now turning purple with blood.

"Cal! Are you alright!?" Frerin asks as he notices.

I nod, grimacing in pain as I swing my arm. "I'll be fine."

He doesn't say anything as we continue fighting. Not long after, we hear a roar. Looking up, I freeze as I see a large orc, larger than any of the others and the colour of snow, deep scars covering his body. But what has me immobilized is the head he holds in his hand, King Thror!

"Oh no. . ." I mutter.

The intermingling cries of both Thorin and Frerin ring through the air as the orc tosses the head towards Thorin and Thrain. Before I can stop him, Frerin runs off, shoving aside orcs in his haste to get to the orc.

"Frerin! NO!" I cry out trying to get to him, but am immediately stopped by orcs.

As I fight, I keep my eye on Frerin as he gets closer and closer to the large pale orc. My heart jumps into my throat as I watch Frerin and the orc fight against one another and I pray that Frerin can hold on until I get to him. Alas, that wasn't meant to be, as a few seconds after my prayer, he is struck hard in the chest by the orc's mace, sending the dwarf flying.

"NO! FRERIN!" I scream as I change course and run for him, shoving and slicing any orc that gets in my way.

Reaching him, along with a few other dwarves who fight around us for protection, I see the mace didn't just hit his chest, but also the lower half of his face, his chin and jaw a mangled mess. Checking his breathing, I am relieved to find he is still alive, his breaths coming out slow and ragged. Grabbing the shoulder of a nearby dwarf, I turn him to face me.

"Do you have any healer tents set up?"

He nods. "Aye, just beyond the fighting border."

"Get some others and take Frerin straight there."

"Aye, lass."

He and another dwarf carefully carry Frerin while others run along beside them, fighting off the orcs. Standing as I look around, I see most of the dwarves fleeing as the orcs rage upon them, the dwarves now leaderless. That is when, for the third time today, my body is rendered immobile when I see the Pale Orc charge towards Thorin!

I immediately move toward them. That orc has already taken two sons of Durin, he is not about to take a third! And definitely no my beloved!

While fighting the orcs, I almost scream as I see him sent flying the same way Frerin had, and I start to panic before seeing him move. He is now unarmed as he faces the orc. As the pale orc swings at him, Thorin picks up an oaken branch and uses it as a shield to deflect the attacks. After the third swing, the branch breaks. But Thorin doesn't stop, finally able to get onto his feet, he picks up his fallen sword and with a cry, swings up, managing to cut off the orcs left arm from just below the elbow, leaving a bleeding stump. I stop, as does those around me as the pale orc falls to his knees, crying out as he holds his stump. Other orcs quickly get him and drag him back to the gates of Moria.

It's here, all the dwarves rally back together as Thorin calls out to everyone.

" **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"**

From what I remember of my Khuzdul lessons, that means; "To arms!". So with the dwarves, I charge in, killing any orcs that I can get my blades into. What seems like days later, but is probably a few hours, the battle is over. The dwarves have won. But at what price? As I look over the battle field, I see more dwarves on the ground than standing. There will be no celebrations for the dwarves tonight.

Looking up, I smile with pride as I see Thorin standing as he looks around a the carnage, still holding his sword and branch. He has done his family proud this day. I'm sure Thror will be proud in Mahal's halls.

I then think about what Frerin said, about Thorin still loving me and never stopped thinking about me. When he said this, even in the heat of battle, I had thought about staying behind after and seeing if there was anyway we can salvage what we had, anyway we can go back to how we were before Smaug arrived. But now. . .with his grandfather dead, his father missing and now his brother. . .I would only be a distraction to him. And besides. . .even though Frerin said what he said. . .he may blame me for the death of his grandfather, his father missing and his brother critically injured, because my father didn't help.

With that, I turn and after another glance to him, walk away, heading towards the healing tents to check on Frerin. Reching the tents, I find the one holding Frerin and walks over to him, kneeling beside him as I look over him. His tunic is now off and his chest wrapped in bloody bandages and his lower face from him lower jaw down also covered. It pains my heart to see him in so much pain. As he opens his eyes and looks to me, I gently take his hand in my own.

"Caladwen. . .you survived. . ." he manages to get out.

I smile as I squeeze his hand. "We both are. You hang in there, alright? Thorin needs you now."

"He needs. . .you too, Caladwen. Y-You're staying with us, aren't you?"

I don't say anything as I reach up to my neck, unclipping my mother's pendant and laying it in his hand, closing his fingers over it.

"Makes sure Thorin gets this, **nadadith** , tell him. . .tell him I love him and I'm sorry."

Leaning over, I gently press a kiss to his brow before standing and striding out, ignoring his calls. I don't look back, if I did, I know I wouldn't be leaving.

* * *

After looking over the destruction the battle brought to him, Thorin lets out a huge sigh of grief. His grandfather is dead, his father missing and his brother. . .freezing, he suddenly looks around for his brother, but doesn't see him anywhere.

That's when another dwarf comes up and tells him his brother is in the healing tent. At that, Thorin rushes off, running towards the tent. When he gets there, he tears in and stops as he sees Frerin, laying out on one of the cots with a bandage around his chest and lower face. He holds back a sob as he walks over.

"Frerin?"

Frerin's eyes turn to him and he can see tears in them.

"Thorin. . ."

"Shh. Don't speak, **nadadith** , save your energy." Thorin soothes him.

"No, C-Caladwen. . .Caladwen's here!"

He freezes. Caladwen was here?

"Where is she?"

"She left. . .She-She told me to give you this." He takes Thorin's hand as he passes something over.

Just as he's about to look, he hears a familiar whistle. It's the same whistle Caladwen uses to call her horse, Melda. Bolting up from the chair, he rushes out and looks around, soon spotting Caladwen on the crest of a hill mounting her horse.

"Caladwen. . ."

She's there. . .after all these years. . .he's finally seen her. As if she heard him whisper her name, she turns on her horse and their eyes meet. After they look to each other for a few seconds, she bows her head to him before she rides away. Thorin feels his heart break, he saw in her eyes the hesitation. He knew she didn't want to leave, so why is she going?

Remembering what Frerin said, he looks into his hand and his heart sinks again, laying in his hand is the pendant that belonged to her mother before she died, the one that she never ever took off. His fingers close over the pendant as he holds it close to him. That day, as he is surrounded by death and grief, he swears that one day, he will find her again and they will be together.

"Don't give up, **amralime**. We will be together again soon. . .I swear it."

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, the Battle of Azanulbizar is done. I hope you enjoyed this. Please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay tuned for the next chapter xx**

 **Translations**

 **Nadadith –** little brother

 **Du Bekar! –** To Arms!

 **Amralime –** My love


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps, I'm sorry it's been a while since I late replied, been trying to get this chapter done right before I can get it uploaded. But, I do hope you enjoy it. . .or try to enjoy it at least.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Dragonett8 –** Well, this is going to be a little different than the original story that I had up. Some details and events are going to change from what they were. But, I hope you will still enjoy this xx

* * *

 **Captured**

The years after the battle rolled by, quite slowly to tell you the truth, even though a hundred years is nothing in the life of an elf, these past years seemed to drag for me. For the first few years I spent my time in Rivendell, even after I was fully healed I didn't leave, too caught up in my grief for leaving Thorin and Frerin. Every night I prayed that Frerin had survived that ordeal, I still pray for him now and I wish I could go out there and find the dwarves so I can put my mind to rest, but my fear stops me every time. The fear of being rejected once more, not only by the dwarves, but by Thorin. That type of rejection would kill me, I'm not strong enough to face him and go through that.

I also think about Dis, losing her grandfather, her father and possibly her brother all in the space of a few days. . .I can't imagine what she must be going through right now. But, I know that she will always have the support of Thorin, Balin and Dwalin and know she'll get through this. She's strong, she always has been.

Three years after the battle, I hear the news that Thorin and the dwarves have finally found somewhere to settle. A settlement in the Blue Mountains, Ered Luin. I am overjoyed to hear that they can finally be in a safe place and hopefully move on from the trials they have been through the past few decades.

* * *

A hundred years go by and when I'm not living in Rivendell, my time is spent travelling around Middle Earth, visiting different towns and cities or taking out some orcs and wargs I come in contact with. I have even been to Ered Luin a few times, but only watching from afar, not wanting to get too close.

There have been a couple of occasions where I have taken a few steps forward to go inside, but I manage to pull myself back and get away as fast as I can before I can change my mind. I will do it. . .one of these days I will get the courage I need to go up to that gate and demand to see Thorin, no matter what those other dwarves may think, feel or say.

* * *

In the year twenty eight seventy eight is when everything takes a turn for the worse. I am riding towards the Misty Mountains, on my way to Rohan on a surprise visit to some friends. The first few days spent on the road go well at first, no trouble at all. I can rest easy at night, as well as my horse Raina, both of us not having anything to worry about and with plenty of game to hunt, I eat pretty well also. But as I get closer to the mountains, that's when it all changes.

I don't spend too long resting, an hour at least, two during the night to rest myself and Raina before pushing on. I know we're really close to orc and goblin territory, so I don't want to spend too long on this path.

As I'm riding, my guard and senses are kept on high alert as I look around and keep note of anything and everything. What I don't count for, however, is the sudden arrow to whizz by and strike Raina in the neck, followed by another as she goes down.

"Raina!" I cry out, rolling to keep myself from being trapped beneath her.

I know she is already dead before I can get the chance to look at her. Grief fills my heart and I only get the chance to glance at the arrows to know who made them. Orcs!

I quickly whip out my knives as dozens of orcs rush out towards me. I feel dread creeping up on me, knowing I'm not going to be able to survive this, but there is no way I'm going to go down without a fight.

As the orcs close around me, I size them all up, waiting for one of them to make the first move. That's when my ears pick up movement from behind me. Swinging my knives around, I slice the throat of the orc trying to sneak up upon me, it soon falling to the ground, dead. That's when they all give a loud screech and jump in.

I fight them off as best as I can, managing to kill about a dozen of them before I am overwhelmed and jumped on. That does not stop me from fighting back as they punch, kick, slap and scratch, all in the effort of trying to get me tied up. That's when I feel the thud to the back of my head, their sneering faces being the last thing I see before fading into darkness.

* * *

The first thing I am aware of when I regain consciousness is the pounding in my head, the pounding feeling like a thousand hooves battering the dry ground as the steeds gallop. The next is feeling the stone floor beneath me.

Opening my eyes, I see myself in a small stone room, which just had a door and a very small window. While groaning, I manage to shakily pick myself off the floor and stagger to the window and look out, only to freeze as I realise where I am. Gundabad, the place of my mother's death, the place of my birth. . .will it also be the place of my death? Even though I make a vow to not die here, my heart can't help but feel the doubt in that.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the room I'm in, I instinctively reach for my weapons, but they're not there, having been confiscated by the orcs. So all I can do is stand and wait as the steps get closer until the scrabbling of a key in the lock is heard and the door opens to reveal four orcs. My whole body tenses as they step inside, ready for a fight.

"Good. You awake." one of the orcs say, Common clearly not being it's first language. "Master wants to see you."

When the other three orcs get closer and grab my arms, I instantly wrench my arms away, fighting them off, until a whip on my back stops me, making me cry out in shock and pain before falling to my knees. That's when the orcs take their chance and bind my wrists behind my back.

"No use in fighting. Make things harder if you do." the orc warns.

That's when the others force me onto my feet and half drag half lead me out of the cell and down the halls. As we pass more orcs, they all sneer and jeer as we march along, I just hold my head up high as we go. We soon come to some double iron doors which the lead orc opens and we walk inside.

Before I can get a good look around the room, I'm unceremoniously tossed to the ground, my head hitting the stone, leaving me dazed but still conscious.

"Master, we bring prisoner." the orc announces.

Being pulled up and forced to my knees, I'm able to see the large room I;m in, looking like a throne room of sorts. Laid in a corner is a large white warg, softly growling and glaring at me, as if it wants me to be it's next pray. Hearing footsteps, I look to the side door as a figure enters, and that's when my blood goes cold. The Pale Orc. . .Azog!

Memories of that battle come to mind; the orc holding up Thror's head. . .Frerin being struck down by him. . .and then Thorin. . .the orcs cries as Thorin cuts off it's arm. . .Azog being dragged away as the dwarves final charge begins.

"It cannot be. . ." I mutter to myself, my body starting to tremble slightly.

Looking at his left arm, at the point where Thorin slice it off, there's a shard blade attached to the stump, that's how I know it's him. He didn't die after all. . .

Azog know stands in front of me, his hand grips my chin as he forces me to look at him, his cold blue eyes baring into my own, as if he could see into my very soul. I keep the shiver back as I don't break eye contact, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of backing down.

He then speaks in a tongue which I do not understand; Black Speech. I have often heard Gandalf muttering it a few times, while reading scrolls or notes we confiscated from dead orcs in the past. There's one word I do recognise however; Thorin. He grins and chuckles as my eyes and face betray my emotions at hearing his name, fear and disgust filling me as it comes from his lips.

That's when his eyes drift to my shoulder, his hand lowering towards my braids and the beads which hold them together. I instantly toss my head, forcing the braids out of his reach. Knowing that in dwarven customs, the only people allowed to touch hair are their spouses, family and close friends.

"I will kill you if you touch them." I growl.

He laughs aloud before his hand clamps around my throat, squeezing slightly as he cuts the air off from reaching my lungs. I try not to show my panic, but fail, especially as his face comes within inches of mine and he speaks in that guttural language again before tossing me aside. After giving an order with a wave of his hand, I am roughly pulled to my feet again and dragged back down the halls to my cell. My bonds are cut before I am shoved inside and I hit the ground where I stay, even as the door closes to laughing from the orcs.

I curl in on myself as I silently weep, realising that maybe I will actually die here, either by the orcs or fading away. As I think and pray that death would take me, Thorin instantly springs to mind. Azog is still alive and I know he is intent on wiping out the last line of Durin. . .Thorin, Frerin and Dis now being the last lines. . .I can't allow that to happen. Not now, not ever.

Pulling my aching body from the ground, and make my way to the window, looking out past the gates of Gundabad, past the mountains and in the direction of where the Blue Mountains will be, where Thorin will be. I instantly make a promise, a vow to myself, that if Azog wants Thorin, he will not be getting him through me. I will protect Thorin with my very life, as long as he, Frerin and Dis are kept safe.

"Thorin. . .stay safe. . .wherever you are. . ."

* * *

 **Oh no. . .poor horsey is dead and Caladwen captured by Azog. . .if you want to see what happens next, then keep a look out for the next chapter xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there guys! Next chapter up and ready for you all to read! I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **Review responses;**

 **Child of Dreams** – Yes. . .but don't worry, she'll be alright

 **Memo (Guest) –** I hope this is quick enough for you and you haven't been waiting too long xx

* * *

 **Escape and Recovery**

Three years. Three years have gone by since I was first captured by the orcs and as the days went by, I would start to lose hope of ever feeling the heat of the sun, the green grass or the sweet music of Rivendell. But all I have is the heat of fire, the colour of stone or dirt and the harsh drums and sounds of orc music. More than once I have come close to giving up and fading away, at least then I wouldn't have to go through the torture of the orcs. But again, the thought of leaving Thorin comes to mind, and even though I'm not sure of his true feelings for me. . .I can't just leave him. . .not now.

During my imprisonment in Gundabad, I have been tortured by the orcs, whether it's for any information on Thorin's whereabouts or just out of the amusement of the orcs. I was also treated as a slave, either by doing chores, doing their bidding or fighting for their entertainment. When they see me being weak from injuries, they would put me against orcs in battle and taunt me. One of the worse days was when one of their wargs got loose and attacked me, luckily I managed to escape with three deep scratches on my face. Thankfully, none of my wounds ever got infected as I would be, hesitantly, bandaged up, by Azog's orders – who intends to keep me alive.

As for the Pale Orc, he never stays for too long at a time, always coming and going. However, his spawn, Bolg, is constant presence within this fortress. I never thought I'd say this, but I fear Bolg more than I do Azog. His whole appearance is more rough and nasty. Although, he never deals with me personally, which I'm secretly thankful for.

While here, I have been able to pick up on the language of the black speech and, while not able to understand it fluently, I can make out some things that were said. Whether they knew this or not, I didn't know, nor did I care. Many times in the past three years I have tried to escape, without any success. Instead of feeling the sweet taste of freedom, and I got was the painful whips from the orcs.

My one last attempt at freedom finally comes when I was doing more chores for the orcs just a few days past. As I was cleaning, I spotted a dagger just lying around, no one bothering with it at all. So, I took my chance, when no one was looking, I grabbed it and hid it within the rags of clothing I now wear. After successfully getting the dagger back to my cell, I hide it away while working up a plan to escape. I already know the route I plan to take once I'm out. . .it's just getting out that's the problem.

After spending hours and hours planning, strategising and keeping up my strength by eating the awful food I am given, I believe I am ready to put my plan into motion. This whole fortress is full of nooks and crannies that I can squeeze myself into in case I need to hide. My plan is to climb out of one of the many windows in the halls and climb down. True, I could fall to my death, but I would die trying to escape than dying at the hand of orcs. If only I had the courage to do this months and months ago. . .but, it can't be helped now.

Long knowing the rota of the orcs, I know that an orc will be along any moment to deliver my lunch, just one. I can kill him and make my escape. As I hear the orc approaching, I lay on the ground, the dagger behind my back and hold my breath, putting on a ruse of my death so he would come inside instead of sliding my lunch under.

After hearing the slat of the door open, there's a hurried scrabble as the orc unlocks the door and stalks inside.

" _ **Elf. Get up."**_ The orc grunts in his black speech.

He then nudges me with my foot, expecting me to wake, then delivering a kick to my side. Inside my mouth, I bite my tongue hard in order to keep myself from crying out, forcing my body to remain limp and relaxed. Seeing I'm not waking, I hear him spin on his feet in order to leave. That's when I snap my eyes open and jump up, covering his mouth with my hand and using the other to drive the dagger into his neck, black blood spurting out, causing me to be covered in it. Once I know he is dead, I drop his body to the ground, grab the keys and leave. Locking the door behind me, I make my way down the corridor quietly, not willing to allow myself to get caught escaping again, and especially after killing one of the orcs. . .that would certainly mean my death.

Coming to a junction, I instantly stop and hide away in a nearby alcove as I hear orcs coming down from the right. Pressing myself further into the shadows, I wait for the orcs to go past before slowly walking out. Checking the two hallways, down the right hall are other doors leading to different rooms and where I know other orcs are going to be and to the left, my heart soars as I see a window at the end of the corridor, which thankfully, is short.

Making sure there are no orcs around, I hurry towards the window and lean out, freezing as I look down. I clearly underestimated just how high this floor actually is. Hearing the clanking of orcs coming this way, I place the handle of the dagger in between my teeth, squeeze out of the tight window and drop down, gripping onto the wall to stop my fall.

Leaning my forehead against the bricks, I take some time to ease my rapidly beating heart before looking down again. Thankfully, I chose a side of the fortress that didn't have any guard placed on the ground. It seems my luck is holding out as I carefully climb down, losing my footing every now and then, but since I spent most of my life climbing things, I soon navigate the wall and my feet hit solid ground. Leaning forward, I place my hands on my knees as I take in a quick breath of relief at escaping the fortress. Now, I have to escape the area.

Taking my chance while it is quiet, I keep myself hidden in the shadows as I sneak around. My luck seems to be holding out as I don't see any guards around and begin to run, heading South. That's when I hear it, the shouting coming from inside the fortress. The orcs have discovered my escape. I continue running, heading South along the Misty Mountain and keep running until I eventually collapse, falling to my hands and knees as I breath heavily. Looking behind, I see nothing. No orcs. . .no wargs. . .nothing following. I did it. . .I actually did it! I'm free!

Letting out a breathless laugh, I shakily get to my feet, forcing myself to keep moving, otherwise I won't be free for long.

* * *

For the next month, I keep moving, not stopping to rest for long, the fear of recapture in the forefront of my mind which pushes me to walk on. Only once, do I fear a capture as I hear growls and howls of wargs ahead. Hiding among and outcropping of rocks, I peek out in time to see Azog and his orcs returning to Gundabad. Breathing a sigh of relief as he leaves, I continue on, making my way down the mountain.

That's when the first snow of winter falls. If I aim to get somewhere safe, it had better be soon before the weather gets any worse. Trudging along, my strength soon wanes as I collapse to the ground. I try three times to force myself onto my knees at least, but my body gives out on me. The wounds, fatigue and lack of food and water finally taking its toll.

"This is it. . ." I think to myself as I lay on the snow covered ground. "This is to be my end. . .I'm sorry Thorin. . .I tried. . ."

Closing my eyes, I wait for death to take me, but instead, I hear sound from ahead. The stomping of hooves. Looking up, I see a rider trotting along ahead, not having noticed me lying here.

"Help. . ." I croak out, but the rider doesn't hear.

Clenching my fingers around a rock, I use the last of my strength to toss it towards horse and rider, luckily missing both, but given them a fright, the horse whinnying and rearing up. The rider looks up in time to see another rock heading towards them, but they dodge out of the way. The sound of a sword being taking out of it's sheathe is heard and then the feet hitting the ground as they dismount.

As the rider gets closer, I reach for the dagger I still hold, gripping it in my hands, my only means of defence. I realise I don't need it however, when the ride comes in full view. A tall man, with a grey cloak, pointed hat and long grey beard.

"Gandalf. . ." I say in relief.

"Caladwen! Oh my goodness!" Gandalf exclaims as he rushes towards me, having noticed who I am.

He kneels beside me and gently takes me into his arms, causing me to cry out slightly in pain.

"My dear, what on Earth happened to you?"

"Orcs. . .captured. . .Gundabad. . ." I manage to gasp out, my voice hoarse and crackly from being so dry.

He takes out his waterskin and places it to my lips, allowing me to have a drink of the wonderful water he carries. Once I've had my fill, he gently lifts me, carrying me to his horse.

"Come, let us get you to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will be able to heal you."

Placing me on his horse in front of him, I now know I am safe and so, I feel myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The past sixty years have been some of the hardest years of my life, especially the first few years of my recovery. When Gandalf had brought me to Rivendell, I had closed myself off to everyone, keeping to myself and not talking to anyone, apart from Lord Elrond, who was healing me, and only then I spoke when spoken too.

Elrond and the other elves were patient with me, however, allowing me to have the time and space I so needed. The elves made sure to try to include me in their daily lives, which I would forever appreciate. Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were always the first to make me feel welcomed and at home during my recovery. They showed me around their beautiful home, which included the training area, a spot I couldn't wait to visit once my strength returned, which it did a few years later.

When I had taken up a sword again, Elladan and Elrohir were there to train me and I soon returned to the standard I was at before my capture.

During my stay, I continued to get stronger, physically and mentally. My ordeal soon became nothing more than a memory, the reminder being the scars, which much like the dwarves, I wore with pride. A testament of my survival.

It was thirty years after my freedom, that I felt confident enough to travel once again. So, I left alone and did just that, making sure to keep well away from the Blue Mountains, where I knew Thorin dwelt and the Misty Mountains where the orcs were in Gundabad.

I soon came upon the Dunedain, where I met the Chieftain Arador and became reacquainted with his son Arathorn, who I watched grow up in Rivendell. Arador had kindly invited me to spend some time with them in his camp, to which I happily accepted.

I spent the next twenty years with the Dunedain, and I was there when Arador was killed by Hill Trolls, when Arathorn met and married Gilrean, and at the birth of their adorable son, Aragorn, who captured my heart more than I could ever have imagined. At his birth, Gilrean and Arathorn had asked me that if anything were to happen to them, I take him and raise him as my own, a request I accepted with honour. I was also there during the heart breaking moment Arathorn was killed, when Aragorn was just two years of age.

After Arathorn's death, it was decided that, like his father before him, Aragorn would be raised within the walls of Rivendell, where he would be safe from anyone wishing to eradicate the last of Isildur's heir. Elladan, Elrohir and I escorted Gilrean and her infant son to Rivendell, where upon Aragorn became Estel, a name meaning Hope, his heritage being kept from him until the time was right, when he would leave and join the Dunedain once more.

For the next eight years, Estel grew into a happy and bright boy, looking more and more like his father every day. The twins and I agreed that his training would begin on his tenth birthday, but until that time, we just played with him and helped him with his studies.

During that time, Estel had begun healing my heart in more ways than one. I no longer felt the torture from Azog, nor the ache in my heart left by Thorin. I never thought I would ever feel that flutter again, until that fateful summer day in the year twenty nine forty one, when Rivendell would play host to thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a certain meddling wizard.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. The next chapter is the start of the Hobbit, which has been a LONG time coming and I can't WAIT to get on with it! For those that have read my original True Love Conquers All story, just know that some things are going to be very different to what that was, but I still hope you enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter, and we're finally at the Hobbit storyline! Woo! I'm so glad to be at this point at last and just want to thank everyone who have stuck by me and have been so patient with me, I appreciate all of your support so much! Xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Child of Dreams –** Thorin will be here now! At last!

 **Tibblets** – Thank you, I'm glad you think so!

 **Dragonett8** – Thank you, but, on of what authors?

* * *

 **Orcs and Dwarves**

Spring has now become summer as I am on my way back to Rivendell after spending a few months with the Dunedain. It has been a relatively peaceful ride, no trouble at all, which isn't really unusual in these parts. But, what is unusual, are the lack of animals roaming around, there aren't even any birds flying in the sky, which has caused me to become extra cautious while riding back to the elven city.

As we are riding on, Vanya suddenly stops moving, her front left hoof stomping the ground as her head swivels around, ears perked up.

" _What is it? What is wrong, girl?"_ I ask her in elvish.

That is when I hear it, a familiar howling which sends my blood to go cold. Gundabad Wargs. I shake my head to rid myself of those awful memories before tapping Vanya's side with my heel to get her moving, stopping her on a boulder so I can scout around.

In the distance, I can see a dozen or so orcs and wargs chasing after a group of people, one of which I recognise as Gandalf, not able to miss the grey pointy hat. I can see Gandalf leading the others towards the Hidden Passage which leads into Rivendell. They will never make it in time without help.

"Let's go give our friends a helping hand." I draw out my bow with my left hand, keeping a tight hold of the reins with my right. _"Noro lim, Vanya, noro lim!"_

Vanya sprints on, leaping off the boulder, riding hard and fast towards the group.

* * *

After killing one of the wargs and its rider, the company run through a grassy plain, the wargs beginning to surround them from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin exclaims while pointing ahead, a few of the wargs standing on some boulders watching them.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf orders.

The group turns and runs a different way, but soon have to stop as the wargs are quickly surrounding them.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouts out in warning.

Thorin turns to his youngest nephew. "Kili! Shoot them!"

As he looks around for way out, Gandalf sees a large rock and runs towards it before disappearing.

"We're surrounded!" Fili exclaims, a hint of fear in his voice.

Kili begins shooting at the wargs and their riders, killing some off, but as he kills one, more seem to take it's place.

Kili looks around at the others as he knocks another arrow onto his bow. "Where is Gandalf?"

The others also look and around and see he has disappeared.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin spits in anger.

The dwarves gather close together near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As one of the orcs, Yazneg, and his warg approches, Ori shoots a rock at the warg with his slingshot, which has no effect. Thorin pulls out his new elvish blade.

"Hold your ground!"

It's then they hear a different sound, the whinny of a horse, from behind them. Just as Thorin turns back, a black horse leaps over the high rock they have gathered around, charging towards the wargs. The orcs instantly freeze in surprise at this new person as they fire arrow upon arrow at the vile creatures, while the horse is still moving, the figure twisting their upper body in the saddle to aim.

As the rider, who is wearing a hood over their head and a mask on their face, turns their horse around and charges ahead, one of the wargs leaps up and crashes into the rider, sending them plummeting to the ground, the horse giving out a cry of surprise as it falls before jumping up and running to safety.

The rider quickly pulls out two long blades and quickly killing the warg before facing the orcs, crouching in a stance between the dwarves and them. The left leg bent at the knee while the right is straight out to the side, arms spread out with the blades pointing towards the enemy. This shocks Thorin, there has been one person he knows that has a stance like that. . .but it can't be. . .

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf voice suddenly rings out.

Looking back, they see Gandalf pop up from a crack in the rock. Thorin, having snapped out of his trance, runs and jumps onto a boulder just before the crack.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

As the wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a warg that gets too close. Kili shoots another orc as the rider fights close by him, protecting his nephew.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin calls out to his nephew.

He sees the rider pat Kili's shoulder and saying something to him before Kili, after some hesitation, turns and runs towards them. Fili drops through, his younger brother following and lastly Thorin slides down, after giving a final glance to the rider, worry and guilt filling him slightly as the wargs start to surround them.

Just as he reaches the bottom, a horn sounds from above and the sound of blades clashing ring, which lightens Thorin's heart slightly to know that the rider who helped them will be safe. He soon has to jump back as one of the orcs falls into the cave, rolling until it stops by their feet, an arrow sticking out of it. Thorin stoops down and pulls out the arrow to examine it, his relief soon dropping as he recognises the make.

"Elves." he seethes before tossing the arrow aside in disgust.

Gandalf and Thorin share a look before Dwalin's voice can be heard down the path.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur exclaims as he runs after him, the others following.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf mutters, to which I hear.

The company begin following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, the dwarves have difficulty going through, especially Bombur. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley is a city which is surrounded by trees and waterfalls.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo utters.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin stomps to the wizard, angry that he would bring the dwarves here. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

As Gandalf begins leading the way down, Dwalin walks up to Thorin, he seems almost hesitant as he begins speaking.

"Thorin. . .that rider. . ."

Thorin nods, knowing Dwalin's talking about the stance. "I know. . .I saw. . .but it can't be."

Dwalin nods in agreement. "Whoever he is, he must have come into some contact with her before."

"She." The two dwarves look up to see Kili standing next to them, Fili right by his side.

"What?" Thorin asks.

"Whoever that person was, he is a she. I could only see her eyes, but when she told me to run, she had a woman's voice."

Thorin pauses for a moment, not daring to believe what he is thinking. "What colour were her eyes?"

"Blue. Blue like sapphire."

Thorin and Dwalin look at each other in disbelief. Thorin's hand subconsciously reaching up to his neck where Caladwen's necklace rests, the same one that belonged to her mother, the same one that Frerin gave to him on his death bed. . .after all these years. . .he has finally found her. . .

* * *

 **Well, there it is, after all these years, Thorin has finally seen Caladwen again, and this time, he is going to be determined to not let her go again! Wait until next time for Caladwen's reaction to Thorin! xxxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! We're back with Caladwen and Thorin once again. I have to say that this is the last chapter I have pre done, so I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully it shouldn't be too long.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Memo (Guest) –** Don't worry, Moria will be the last time that they separate. Caladwen will be with them for good now.

 **Child of Dreams** \- :D!

* * *

 **Blast From the Past**

After making sure Gandalf, the dwarves and I'm sure I saw a hobbit there, were safe, I turn back to the orcs and wargs which slowly start circling me. I pause slightly when I recognise one of them as Yazneg, one of Azog's henchmen. I grit my teeth together and keep a tight hold on my blades as they all get closer, snarling and growling away, before a horn sounds and arrows start raining upon them.

Thanking the Valar, I start swinging my blades while the wargs and orcs are distracted and take out a few as horses gallop by, the elven riders keep shooting their arrows until the riders retreat, the wargs close behind. As I watch the orcs run like the cowards they are, a black horse stops next to me. Looking up, I smile as I see Lord Elrond mounted on the steed, Vehiron, who happens to be Vanya's sire.

"Lord Elrond, impeccable timing, I must say." I say, pulling my mask down to talk to him.

He grins down at me. "Indeed. We found Vanya without her rider while we were scouting the borders and she led us here."

My smile widens as Vanya trots up and nudges me with her head. I chuckle as I rub her snout.

" _I am relieved to see you unharmed too, my friend."_

She snorts as she nibbles on my hair, I giggle while giving her a once over before hopping into the saddle as another elf walks over, handing Elrond one of the orcs blades.

"What could orcs be doing wandering so close to our borders?" he wonders aloud.

"I'm not too sure. But I know they were chasing after Gandalf and some dwarves."

He looks to me in surprise. "Gandalf?"

I nod and tilt my head back towards the hidden passage. "He led them through the passage."

"So they will be in Rivendell shortly. Let us go and meet them, shall we?"

I grin, pulling my mask back up as the other elves mount up and we ride to Rivendell.

* * *

Gandalf leads the company down and over the cliff as they enter Rivendell. They gather on a circular platform at the bottom of some stairs which lead into the housing. A few elves can be seen strolling around, glancing over at the visitors before they get on with their day. Bilbo stops and gazes around in awe at the beauty and tranquility of the elven city. The dwarves, however, look uneasy. A dark haired elf makes his way down the stairs towards them.

"Mithrandir."

Gandalf turns and smiles at the elf as they greet each other.

"Ah, Lindir!"

The dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispers to Dwalin.

 _"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."_

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf tells him.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir informs.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier sound again. As they turn, they see a group of armed horsemen riding along the bridge at a rapid rate.

 **"Ifridî bekâr!** Hold ranks!" Thorin yells as the dwarves gather in a circle, Bilbo and Ori in the middle.

The mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and an elf with dark hair on a black horse separates himself from the group. Thorin's heart stops as he sees the rider from before, Caladwen, her hood and mask still on, but he can see her eyes. . .oh Mahal. . .he forgot just how beautiful her eyes really are.

"Gandalf." the lead elf greets, pulling Thorin from his day dream.

Gandalf bows gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_?"

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."_

Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Caladwen also dismounting and patting her horse.

Elrond pulls away from the wizard. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf says, nodding to the dwarves.

Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

The rider's head snaps up at his name, her eyes wide with shock. Now he has got his confirmation. He has found her at last. He turns his attention back to Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin says.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

If he thought Elrond would take offense to his words he's wrong. He seems to brush this aside as he speaks in Elvish. The dwarves of course do not understand what he is saying.

" _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._ "

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asks.

The dwarves grow hostile and grip their weapons uneasily. Gandalf speaks exasperatedly.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Before following the others, Thorin looks up to find Caladwen, but she's gone. His spirits drop. Does she not want to see him? After all these years has she stopped loving him? He hoped these were not true. He feels Dwalin pat his shoulder before they walk up the stairs.

* * *

I stride into my room and lean on the railing of my balcony, dropping my pack as I go. I have to take a few deep breathes to steady my mind and my racing heart. It's him. . .Thorin. . .after all these years, he's here. . .in Rivendell of all places. I never thought he would set foot in an elven city. . .Gandalf must have something to do with that.

I turn as there is a knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I ask nervously.

"It is just me, my dear." Elrond's voice speaks through the wood.

I breath a sigh of relief, placing a hand to my racing heart as I walk inside.

"Yes. Come in, My Lord."

He walks in and shuts the door behind him before smiling gently at me, obviously sensing my distress.

"How are you doing, my dear?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Why would I not be?" I reply as I take my pack, preparing unpack what I have.

"And the cause of your distress would not be because of a certain dwarf Lord?"

I freeze in what I am doing, my hand gripping onto a spare tunic I had just taken from my pack. I do nothing as I hear Elrond walk over, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"You cannot hide from your past anymore, Caladwen."

I sigh as I drop my tunic. "I am afraid. . .I am not the same elf I was almost two hundred years ago. . .I am afraid he will not like what he sees."

He gently takes my arms and turns me so I am facing him, lowering my mask and hood in the process.

"Caladwen, if Thorin still loves you, like you say he did, then you know as well as I that nothing will stop him from coming to you, staying by your side."

" _If_ he still loves me." I say sadly as I drop my face.

He tilts my chin up with his slender finger. "Then it is up to you to find this out. Do not let this moment slip from your grasp, or you will live to regret it for the rest of your long life."

Looking into his eyes, I know he is right. I can't let this opportunity go. I have been longing for Thorin for almost two hundred years, ever since my father made me a prisoner in my own home, keeping me from my beloved. Over the years, I have watched him from a distance, too afraid to see him. But now. . .this is my chance. . .and I can't let it go.

I nod as I straighten up. "You are right. I'm not going to run away, not again."

He smiles. "Good. You will come to dinner?"

I think about this for a moment, knowing Thorin and the dwarves will be there. I shake my head. "No. I need time to figure out how best to approach this."

He nods in understanding. "Very well, but do not leave it too long, _thithen pen_."

He places a fatherly kiss on my brow before leaving my room.

I sigh as I lean on my bed post, a hand on my chest to try to quell my rapidly beating heart.

"Oh, _naneth_ , please give me strength for this."

* * *

After begrudgingly accepting the invitation to dinner, Thorin now finds himself sitting with Gandalf and Elrond, his company gathered around another table. As he looks to his kin being happy, he can no longer begrudge Gandalf for bringing them to Rivendell. Though he would never admit it aloud.

After he hands over his new sword to Elrond to appraise, he glances around at the elves, looking for any sign of Caladwen being there. He inwardly sighs as he doesn't see her. He surely hopes she isnt avoiding him.

He turns back to Elrond as he speaks.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well."

He hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines Gandalf's sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age.."

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asks after returning the sword to the wizard.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf replies.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

No one answers; Thorin looks perturbed.

"Excuse me." Thorin speaks as he stands and moves away from the two, standing near his kin.

* * *

Following the sound of laughter, which I assume is from the dwarves as it is too loud for the elves, I come to stop by a balcony, which over looks where they are eating dinner. I peek out and watch them all from my hiding place. As my eyes roam over them all, my throat catches as I find Balin and Dwalin sitting at the long table. My old friends. . .both looking so different. Balin's hair and beard being whiter, and Dwalin, to my surprise, opted to shave his mohawk, tattoos covering his bald head, his hair now running along the side of his head. Which I have to admit, looks better on him than the mohawk did. Sitting next to Balin, I see a Halfling. So I wasn't imagining it then, I did see a Hobbit by the secret entrance. As my eyes drift to the main table, I stop breathing. Thorin. . .oh by the Valar. . .he's really hear. . .his beard shorter than the last we met and his hair supporting a few strands of silver hairs, but he looks no less handsome than before.

Seeing Thorin stand and make his way towards the dwarves, getting closer to me, I duck behind the wall for a few moments, peeking back out to see his back to me. Leaning on the railing, I watch with a smile on my face as some of the dwarves complain about the music, one even stuffing a cloth into this ear trumpet, (which greatly amuses me).

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" The hatted dwarf exclaims as he climbs onto a plinth next to the table, and starts to sing;

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill."

I'm smiling away as I watch the other dwarves joining in, merrily. Looking at the elves, I see them watching, absolutely horrified, as the dwarves begin tossing food around as they sing.

Turning to Thorin, I see him tapping his foot away, swaying slightly to the beat. Without even seeing his face, I can tell he is grinning.

I sigh as I lean my head against the wall as they finish the song. I have missed being among the dwarves. I love my own kin, of course, but. . .there's just something about the way dwarves celebrate and have fun that calls out to me. Smiling, I turn and walk away. I cannot face Thorin, not right now. For now, I will let them rest and be merry.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. After over a hundred years, Caladwen have finally seen her dwarves once again. If you want to see what happens next, please stay tuned for the next chapter. Keep your lovely reviews coming xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ \- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

 **Ifridî bekâr!** \- Ready weapons!

 _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_ \- My friend! Where have you been?

 _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ \- We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

 _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_ \- Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.

 _Tithen pen –_ Little one

 _Naneth_ \- Mother


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! We're back with Caladwen and at last, her and Thorin are going to be coming face to face with each other for the first time in a hundred and seventy one years! Let's see how well that works out.**

 **Review responses;**

 **GodShynin300** – You got your wish, they will be reuniting in this chapter!

* * *

 **Old Feelings Resurface**

The next morning, the dwarves wake feeling refreshed and slightly more relaxed than the night before. Thorin revealed to all of them, after a meeting with Elrond, they will be staying in Rivendell for two weeks before moving on to Erebor. This leaves a mixed reaction from the group. Some of the more stubborn among them – Gloin and Dori being just a couple - grumble away about being in the housing of the elves. Most of the others welcome the chance to rest and relax after the incident with the trolls and then the Orcs.

Thorin however, has his own reasons for wanting to stay as long as possible. He's going to spend as much time as he can to find Caladwen. He knows she's here.

Dwalin, the only other dwarf to know where his cousin's mind is, has vowed to help him search for the lass. He has to admit, he would like to see her again, after forming a close bond with her during their time in Erebor.

Once they had had breakfast, one of the elves informs Thorin that Elrond has given them permission to use their training grounds as much as they would like while they are here. So, taking the elven Lord up on this offer, Thorin leads the others in the direction the elf told them to go.

Soon enough, they come to a training ring, which is already occupied by two young elves and, to Thorin's surprise, a human boy! He couldn't be any older than ten years old!

One of the elves spot the dwarves approaching the trio and stops, grinning as he speaks to them.

"Ah, you must be Thorin Oakenshield and his company. Our father informed us you might turn up. I am Elladan and this is my younger brother, Elrohir." both elves bow in respect to the dwarves, which surprises them all, not that they will show it.

Before Throin can speak, the young boy tugs on the sleeve of Elladan's tunic. "Elladan, are they the dwarves Auntie Cal told me about?"

This statement causes three of the dwarves to freeze, one more so than the others, who already knew the possibility of her being there. Especially at hearing the nickname the lad used. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin had only ever heard Dis say that name.

"Cal? The lad doesn't mean Caladwen of Mirkwood, does he?" Balin asks, not daring to believe it.

Elrohir looks to the dwarves in confusion. These are the dwarves in her stories, so why would she not go to them already? She knows they're here, his father told him himself she knows.

"Why of course. There are no other _elleths_ by this name."

Even Fili and Kili's eyes go wide at this, having grown up knowing about Thorin's long lost beloved. Their mother was always talking about her when they were dwarflings..

"Do you know where I might find her?" Thorin asks.

Elladan and Elrohir look at each other, silently communicating with one another before Elladan nods.

"I'll take you to her."

Thorin nods as he turns to his company. "Stay here and train."

With that, Thorin follows the older brother back inside. This is it. . .after all of these years. . .he is finally going to see her. . .

After walking through the halls and taking many corners, Elladan stops in front of a door and knocks. Thorin's heart skips a beat as he hears her voice admitting entrance. Glancing at the dwarven King, Elladan opens the door, allowing Thorin to enter. He does and as Elladan closes the door, leaving the pair alone, his eyes finally gaze upon the only elf in existence that does not bring hatred and disgust coursing through his blood.

She stands on the balcony, her back towards him so she doesn't even know he's there. Her blond hair flowing down her back. He feels a thrill of excitement surge through him at the Durin blue dress she wears, the colour of his house.

"Elladan, what is it? I am in no mood for your games."

Taking a deep breath, Thorin utters a word, just one.

"Caladwen."

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I feel a sense of trepidation run through my veins about today. Today's the day. . .it has to be. Today is the day I confront Thorin. I do not know how long I would be able to keep myself away if I did not. And Elrond is right, I cannot keep running from my past.

Rising out of bed, I go into my bathroom and take a long bath, just to relax me long enough to get done what needs to be done. After drying off and dressing in a Durin blue dress, the colour of Thorin's house, I sit at the vanity, brush my hair; redoing my courting and engagement braids without even thinking about it.

I stare into the mirror, looking at the braids Thorin bestowed upon me many, many years ago. I remember the day Thorin asked me to marry him all too well. It was a few months before the sacking of Erebor. . .before everything changed. We were together. . .we were happy. . .and now, our future is uncertain. . .all because of my father.

I stand and walk out onto the balcony, my hands gripping the hand rail, as memories of that terrible day plague my thoughts..

My father refused to help Thorin and his kin. . .yes, I understood that taking on a dragon was suicide. . .but that didn't stop him from assisting the dwarves in other ways. Of the dwarves that survived, many would have lost loved ones. Spouses, parents, siblings, children. . .children became orphans within just a few moments. Not only did the dwarves suffer, but so did the men, women and children of Dale. Even fewer of those survived, forced to flee to Esgaroth for safety.

I led Thorin and Thrain to Mirkwood, hoping to be able to get them some supplies at least; food, bedding, medical supplies. But my father only turned them away and kept me from leaving with them, forbidding me from ever leaving.

That was the last day I ever spoke to Thoron. Seeing him is a different matter as I escaped – from my own home – and even though a dwarf had denied me access to where they camped, I always made sure I wasn't too far behind to offer protection and food. The last time I saw him being at the battle at Moria after kiling Azog. . .or at least I thought he was dead until I was captured by him.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. I recognise the knock to be Elladan.

"Enter."

The door opens and closes, but there's no sound from whoever has come in. Iritation fills me as Elladan says nothing.

"Elladan, what is it? I am in no mood for your games?"

After a moment's pause, a voice speaks up, but it's not Elladan.

"Caladwen?"

My body freezes, as I take in a sharp breath at that voice. . .Thorin. . . yesterday may have been the first time I've seen him for over a hundred years, but I certainly recognise his voice anywhere, the same voice that can still make me go weak at the knees.

Taking a deep breath, I turn and see him standing just mere steps away from me, looking as handsome as he ever did. Streaks of silver in his hair, which make him look more dashing.

His eyes are still the grey/blue storm I remember, although, they have a roughness and a coldness to them which I haven't seen before. . .and that worries me slightly.

"Hello, Thorin." I say to him, once I am able to speak.

"Caladwen. . .it is wonderful to see you again."

I give a small smile. "As it is to see you."

There's a slight, uncomfortable, pause as we just look at one another, thinking of what to say next.

"How have you been?"

I nod a little. "I have been well, thank you. Yourself?"

"Same."

There is yet again another pause. I never thought it would be this uncomfortable to speak to him after so long, but with what has happened in the past, I had no idea how to handle this. No idea how I should talk to him.

"How. . .How is Dis?"

He gives a small smile at the mention of his sister. "She is well. She misses you."

I smile, fingering under the sleeve of my dress at the bracelet she made me that I still wear. "As I do her."

I look down and take a deep breath. What I am about to ask might not be the best thing to bring up, but it's something I have wanted to know for over a hundred years.

"Frerin. . .did. . .did he survive?"

The distraught look on Thorin's face is enough of an answer, even without him explaining further. "He died not long after you left."

I look down, my fists clenched as I try to keep back my tears. He was too young, far too young to have been taken from us.

"I'm sorry, Thorin. . .I'm so so sorry. . .I tried to get to him. . ."

I hear his steps coming towards me, my heart turning cold for a moment as I wonder whether he's going to be angry with me, before feeling his finger g under my chin to tip my face up so I can see him. Looking into his eyes, I'm surprised to not see the anger and hatred I expected, but instead seeing the love and softness to them I had always known, as well as gratitude.

"No, Caladwen. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. In fact, I should be thanking you. And I do thank you. You stayed by him and made sure he got away from the battle, you made it so that he could die comfortably." he then pauses for a moment as he looks me over. "He spoke of you, before he died. After I went back from seeing you off, he said. . .he said I was to find you, go out and find you and if I did. . .never let you go again."

He then reaches up behind his neck for a few moments before passing me a necklace, one that causes my heart to shoot into my throat. My mother's necklace. . .the same one I gave to Frerin to give to Thorin before I left them. . .he still has it. . .

Feeling Thorin's hand slide to my cheek, drawing my attention from the necklace to him, his soft smile those eyes, still holding the love I've been dying to see for a century. I subconsciously nuzzle my face into his hand, his fingers rough from hard work. I see the smile grow as he places his other hand on my other cheek and gently presses his forehead against mine, our noses now touching.

"And I promise, **amrâlime** , I will never, ever, let you go again."

That is all it takes for me to break. My legs give way, causing me to fall to my knees, Thorin dropping down with me as he gently takes me into his arms and I openly weep, sobbing into his chest. All these years I have spent worrying and praying that somehow, Thorin would not resent and hate me, just as the other dwarves did. Just to have my fears now wash away with my tears. . .I could not help but to weep. Thorin loves me. . .he still loves me. . .

This time, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says. . .I'm going to stay with Thorin. I do not think my heart could take more separation. This is where I want to be, right here in his arms.

* * *

 **Yay! They're finally back where they belong! With each other! I really hope you all enjoyed this lovely chapter. Please let me know on your thoughts and I should be back with the next chapter soon.**

 **Translations;**

 **amrâlime –** my love


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all, we're back with Caladwen today. Nothing really much for me to say at this point, except thank you for all your support xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **GodShynin300** – I'm so happy for them too!

* * *

 **Joining the Company**

That afternoon, Thorin and I stayed in my room as we talked. We talked about what we had done, where we had been, he'd asked about the scars on my face and neck, I just told him I got into a fight with a Warg, which technically was true. I just wasn't going to tell him the full story. I didn't want him to go hunting for the Pale Orc and getting killed.

We talked about his time in the Blue Mountains, how he had provided a safe place for the dwarves to live once more. I could not be anymore prouder of him. He also told me about how Dis had married, but unfortunately, had lost her husband while fighting off some orcs not far from their settlement. I was grieved by this. Dis was, is, my best friend, I could imagine the heart ache she must have felt at losing her One. I may have just got mine back, but she wouldn't. . .oh, how I wish I could be there and just hold her.

As we held each others hands, talk turned to our relationship.

"I've changed, Thorin. I'm not the same _elleth_ I used to be over a century ago."

He nods. "I could say the same. I'm no longer the same dwarrow I was when we first met. Hardships have affected the both of us. However, I'd still like to think there's still a chance for us. . .a second chance."

As he says this, he gently tugs on my courtship and engagement braids. I smile as I reach up and do the same to the braids I weaved into his own hair.

"So do I. We have still kept our braids, even after everything that has happened. But, we may have to take this slow, relearn things about each other again."

Thorin smiles as he takes my right hand in his own, I look down and smile as I see the same silver band on his right index finger as to the one I wear.

"I would say it is too late for me to court you again, being as we are betrothed, but if you will allow me, I will do so until we are ready to marry."

I smile at him as I lace my fingers with his own. "I would like that very much, _meleth nîn_."

He smiles as he gently places a hand to my neck, leans down and softly presses his lips upon my own. I close my eyes and sigh as I kiss him back, feeling my whole being just melt away. By the Valar. . .I did not realise just how much I missed this dwarf until today. Just seeing him in the flesh and seeing the love in his eyes was one thing, but this. . .his kisses were like nothing else I had ever felt. I didn't even mind the tickling of his beard and moustache as they brush across my upper lip and chin. In fact, I love it, like I love just about everything of this dwarrow.

Thorin pulls away, far too soon for my liking. I hear him chuckle as I whimper slightly at the loss of warmth from his lips. He places his forehead against mine.

"I am afraid my patience isn't what it was, **ghivashel**. After almost two centuries apart, I do not want to risk losing control and doing something we would regret."

I just smile as I lean in to place a loving kiss on his lips, a hand going to his cheek. "Thorin, I should say that, I would never regret doing anything of the sort with you. Never. But, I do agree that we should be careful. Although, my patience is also not what it used to be. I am afraid you will need to be strong for the both of us."

He smiles a full smile, one that allows me to see the whites of his teeth through his beard. "I believe I am capable of doing so."

He kisses me once more before pulling away, looking out over my balcony. Looking to my window, I see the sun beginning to make it's decent in the sky. I didn't realise we had spent the full day in my room talking, missing out on lunch completely.

"I didn't realise it had gotten so late. I hope I haven't kept you from your friends for too long."

He shakes his head. "No they understand."

Nodding, I stand and stretch my back. "It must be getting close to dinner."

I hear him sigh as he stands. "Yes, it must be."

I have to withhold a giggle at his sigh. "I had heard about last night. I believe you and the others will find tonight's dinner more to your tastes."

He raises a brow as he looks to me. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. A friend of mine, who was at the dinner, heard your dwarves complaining about the lack of meat. I simply went to the kitchens last night and asked them to prepare some meat for you, and a lot of it."

He nods, a thankful smile appearing on his face as he takes my hand. "Will you be joining us for dinner? I know Balin and Dwalin will be happy to see you again."

I smile at this, knowing that I am just as excited to see them. "A pack of Wargs couldn't stop me."

He grins as we leave my room, hand in hand and walk along the corridor. As we get nearer to the balcony where dinner is prepared, I smile wide as I can hear the dwarves loud chattering. Although I am excited, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach as seeing my old friends again.

As we turn the corner, I smile as we see the dwarves and the hobbit sitting at the table, chatting among themselves, happy to be served meat. Balin, who is facing us, is the first to see us as we climb up the short stair case. His eyes go wide as he gasps loudly, causing the others to stop what they're doing to look at him.

"Caladwen?" he breathes out.

I smile at him. "Hello, old friend."

He stands and quickly makes his way over, taking me into his arms. I smile as I hold him close. I had missed my dwarves so much, I never realised just how much until now.

"Oh, Caladwen, it lightens my heart to see you again." Balin says as he pulls away with a smile. "I am so relieved you are well."

I smile back. "As well as I can be at least."

I then look up as Dwalin makes his way over, a stern look on his face. I stand straight, bringing myself to my full height, which thanks to my stunted growth, puts us head to head. He just looks to me in silence for a moment, as if looking me over, before suddenly grinning and patting my back hard enough to make me stumble and wince slightly.

"That's one thing I haven't missed." I mumble as I stretch out my back.

Dwalin just laughs. "It's good to see you again, lass."

I grin at my dwarf brother as we take each other's arms. "As it is to see you, too."

Thorin, while smiling, pulls me away to introduce me to the rest of his company. First is the hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Who has light brown curls and wears a white shirt, grey vest, brown pants and a red coat.

Second there's the brothers; Dori, Nori and Ori. Dori having grey hair and beard with intricate braids, Nori has red hair which is braided into three separate points on the top of his head, his beard braided into three and even his eyebrows are braided into his hair. Ori, bring the youngest has got a short beard, but still long enough to braid. His hair is also red like his older brother.

Then there's Oin and Gloin; Oin being the oldest with grey hair and a beard, which is braided in two and loops over at the end. I also notice him holding a golden trumpet to his ear, so I gather he is either fully deaf or almost. Next to him is a dwarf with long red hair and a long red beard, which have a few beards.

Next are the brothers Bofur and Bombur along with their cousin Bifur. Bofur, the one I recognise dancing on the pedestal last night, still wearing his floppy hat atop his dark hair which is braided into two on either side of his head, a curled moustache and a short beard which covers the center of his chin. His brother, Bombur – a rather rotund dwarf - has red hair with a bald patch in the middle and also long enough to put into a thick, looping braid, which reaches to his stomach. Bifur has salt and pepper hair and beard, his hair looking wild and his beard being braided. I also see part of an axe head stuck in his forehead.

I smile at them all before Thorin walks over to the last two to be introduced. I notice both of them having big grins on their faces, their eyes full of excitement, for what I have no idea. I can tell they're brothers, one of them having blond hair with a couple of braids on either side of his head, a short beard, just shorter than Thorin's and his moustache braided and hanging on either side of his lips. The other with brown hair, void of braids and a stubble on his chin.

As I'm looking over them both, I can see something familiar about the both of them, but I can't put my finger on why that is. . .until Thorin talks that is.

"Caladwen, these are Fili and Kili, my nephews."

I stop at this as I look to him in shock. He certainly didn't mention this when we were talking earlier. "N-Nephews? Dis's boys?"

Fili is the one to answer as he nods, "That's right. **Amad** and uncle have told us so much about you, Caladwen. It's so good to finally meet you."

He then surprises me by walking over and pulling me into an embrace. I pause for a second before wrapping my arms around him, holding him close. Looking over his shoulder, I see Thorin smiling in pride. Fili soon pulls away, only for Kili to pull me into him this time. I just smile as I hold him close also. Pulling away, I look them both over, now realising why they look so familiar.

"Look at you two. . .you look so much like your mother and uncles. . .I imagine you both caused quite a lot of mischief in your younger days."

One of the dwarves, Bofur, laughs at this. "Younger days? They still cause mischief even now, lass."

After that, we all settle down at the table to eat as the dwarves tell stories on all the trouble the brothers got into in Ered Luin, which has me laughing harder than I have in years. Trust dwarves to be the ones to put a smile on my face.

When we've eaten, they invite me to their terrace, to which I accept. We all sit around to talk and I get to know some things about each and every member, (with the exception or Thorin, Balin and Dwalin since I already know a lot about them already).

Gloin is the treasurer of the dwarves, Oin is the healer – who I make a mental note to talk to later – Dori is the mother hen of the group, always mothering the younger ones, especially his little brother, Ori. Nori was a thief in the Blue Mountains, this makes me keep a close eye on him, just in case. Ori is a scribe, who has come on whatever hjourney they are on to write a log about it for future generations. In the Ur family; Bofur is the more jovial one, which I already gathered from the night before, and is a miner by trade, Bifur is the toymaker and Bombur the cook. As for Fili and Kili, I had already pinned those two as troublemakers from what I heard during dinner.

I also managed to find time to talk with Bilbo and found him to be a pleasant fellow to talk to. He told me of him home in the Shire and how he was a respectable hobbit, although he is sure that won't be true for much longer since coming on this journey. He also told me, out of earshot of the others, that he has no idea what he's doing here, he doesn't even know how to fight! After looking over his little sword, I made a vow to myself that I would do everything I can to make him feel as though he has a purpose, make sure that he learns how to defend himself while he's here.

As everyone begins to wind down for the night, I take this time to ask something that had been on my mind ever since I first saw the dwarves.

"I have to ask, what are dwarves such as yourselves doing in an elven city in the first place?"

I instantly become suspicious as everyone goes quiet and turns to Thorin. Looking to the dwarf next to me, he sighs before looking to me after making sure there isn't anyone else around.

"We're on a quest to retake Erebor."

That was a bad time to start nibbling on some fruit as I inhale and the bit of strawberry I had eaten shot straight to the back of my throat, making me cough and choke. The others start to worry as Thorin proceeds to thump my back, which works as I manage to swallow the fruit.

"You alright, lassie?" Balin asks after passing me a cup of water.

I nod as I drink the water before turning to Thorin, eyes wide. "Did I hear right? You're planning to what?"

Thorin nods. "Retake Erebor. It's the right time. I know you might think it is a stupid and foolish thing for us to do, but this is something I have to do."

"You're right, I do think it is a stupid and foolish thing to do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop you. Erebor is your home, it's about time dwarves lived in it once again."

I see Thorin give me a thankful smile, relief shining in his eyes. The others give off different expressions of relief also.

"You'll come with us, won't you Cal?" Kili asks.

Looking in his direction, I see him and his brother looking to me with hopeful eyes. The other's also look to me, all of them wondering whether I would stay with them. Catching Thorin's gaze, my heart hitches slightly at the intensity in his, as if he's almost pleading for me to join them. I just smile, as if I could refuse.

"Like I would stay here and watch my favourite dwarves walk away."

This causes the dwarves to cheer, Thorin wrapping an arm around me and placing a kiss upon my head. I just smile as Balin immediately begins to write up a new contract for me. Before the night is over and he mase made amendmants to the other contracts, I sign my own. Balin smiles and gives me a wink as he checks my signature over.

"Welcome, Caladwen, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

 **Yay! Caladwen is now a part of the company! I'm so happy to have finally gotten to this point in the story at last! I hope you enjoyed this! Please keep all your lovely reviews coming and I'll see you again next week xx**

 **Translations:**

 _Elleth –_ female elf

 _Meleth nîn –_ My love

 **Ghivashel** – Treasure of all treasures

 **Amad** \- Mother


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps, we're back with Caladwen and Thorin. Just a thing to say that I appreciate all of your support for these stories, I love you all so much xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **:'( No reviews this time. . .**

* * *

 **Time in Rivendell**

The next day, I am told that we will be staying in Rivendell for the next couple of weeks. When I ask Thorin why, he tells me that he has a map with a hidden message in moon runes, which can only be read on the crescent moon of Midwinter's Eve. Once they have the information they need, we'll be leaving the next morning. I just nod as I begin planning out what supplies we will need in my head.

For the first couple of days, I don't spend as much time with the dwarves as I would like to, as I go around the gardens of Rivendell as I pick different herbs and plants we will need, as well as restocking on other medicinal supplies, food can be collected the day before we're due to depart.

Every time I return from my foraging, Oin is right there and together we separate and dry out the plants before we begin to make up different medicines we might need. I do enjoy spending this time with Oin, as I learn different techniques and medicine recipes from the dwarf.

Once that is all done, I begin to relax. I walk through the halls and soon find myself in the library. Running my fingers over the spines of the books, I soon pick one and go up the stairs to the bench I usually sit at, which is place right by the Shards of Narsil. Looking over the broken blade, I turn to the portrait of Sauron's demise by the hands of Isildur. As I look it over, I cannot help but think of little Estel – of Aragorn – and the difficult path that is ahead of him, the path that is still concealed from him. I would give anything for the day's where he could come into his own and live in peace, however, I do not believe that will be his fate unfortunately. Though, I will do anything I can to help him along, as I have since he was born. I turn and take my seat on the bench and begin reading.

Some minutes later, I look up from my book to see Bilbo walking up the stairs and looks to the shards before turning his gaze to the portrait. After a few moments of watching him, I finally make myself known since he didn't notice me.

"Intriguing, is it not?"

He jumps and whips around to see me sitting behind him, book in hand with my arm laid on the railing.

"Caladwen, you startled me." he says, a hand place on his chest.

I give a sheepish smile. "My apologies Bilbo, that was not my intent."

He shakes his head, a smile appearing as he lowers his hand. "No apologies needed, I suppose I was too on that." He turns back to the portrait.

I watch him again for a few moments.

"What do you know about the defeat of Sauron?"

He looks to me. "Admittedly, not much."

I pat next to me and he walks over to sit with me. I recall everything I had been taught by Lord Elrond, who had himself been at the battle of Sauron's defeat.

"It all began with the forging of the great rings. Three of which were given to the elves, seven to the dwarves lords and nine to men. However, in the fires of Mount Doom, Sauron had forged in secret a new ring, a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all."

Looking to Bilbo, I see him look from me to the portrait again, more specifically to the gold band on Sauron's index finger.

"One by one, the free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword and cut the ring from Sauron's hand, thus ending his reign of terror."

As I finish, I stand and walk over to where the Shards of Narsil lay, Bilbo standing with me.

"This is the blade that cut the ring?" he asks, to which I nod. "And the Ring?"

I look to him for a moment before looking to the portrait, my gaze landing on Isildur.

"Isildur had this one chance to destroy the ring, to cast it into Mount Doom and to end it all for good. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. He took the Ring, kept it for his own. For many years he had it within his possession. Until one day, the Ring betrayed Isildur to his death. For thousands of years it has remained lost, and it is still to this day. If Isildur had destroyed the Ring when he should have, much would be different."

My mind wanders to Azog the Defiler and to those who has lost their lives because of him. If the Ring was destroyed, then Thror, Thrain, Frerin and many many more would still be alive now. I notice Bilbo looking between me and the portrait for a while before speaking up.

"You don't think he's truly gone, do you?"

I sigh as I pick up the book and walk down the stairs, Bilbo following. "I do not know. I'd like to think we are at peace from him, but in my heart, I don't ever think we will be truly at peace until the Ring is found and destroyed once and for all."

I put the book away before turning to Bilbo with a smile. "Let us not dwell and such things now. We've got enough to deal with at the moment with the quest."

He sighs as we turn to leave. "Yes, the quest."

I look to him as we leave. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just. . .I don't know what I was thinking but doing this. I don't belong with the company, I'm nothing but a burden to you all."

As I look to him, my gaze softens in sympathy. It has to be hard for someone who is so unused to the struggles of life beyond his home, to be suddenly thrust into it.

"Don't be so quick to doubt yourself, Bilbo. Gandalf must have seen something in you that made him come to you that day. Even a hobbit such as yourself can make a difference."

He looks unsure as we stand on a balcony looking out over the garden. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Come join us for training this afternoon. It's time I began your teachings. At least you'll be a little more prepared when we leave."

He hesitates for a few moments before nodding. I smile and leave, bowing my head to Elrond as he walks past to join Bilbo.

* * *

That afternoon, after lunch, Bilbo does indeed join us out in the training yard. I smile as I see Elladan, Elrohir and Estel already there, Estel holding a bow as Elrohir stands behind him, instructing him. They look over as we get closer and Estel smiles wide.

"Aunt Cal!"

He bounds over and tackles into my stomach, almost causing me to fall over, if it wasn't for Thorin keeping me upright. I smile as I wrap my own around the boy.

"Hello, _tithen pen_ , not giving your teachers any trouble I hope?"

He shakes his head as he looks up at me. "Nuh-uh. Just practising with my bow. I've gotten better, do you want to see?"

I smile and nod, causing him to smile more as he runs over to the discarded bow. I watch as he picks it up, aims and fires. I smile even more as the arrow hits the third ring. Much better than before when it would just hit the edge.

"That's excellent, Estel! Here, try this."

I then step forward, moving his feet into a different stance and as he pulls up his bow to aim another arrow, I gently push on his back to straighten it and move his arms. When he fires this time, it hits the centre. He cheers as he hugs me, causing me to chuckle as I ruffle his hair.

"Give it some time, _tithen pen,_ and you'll master it in no time."

He grins before he leaves with the twin elves, allowing us the training area.

"I would not have thought to look for a son of man in an elven city." Thorin says as he stands besides me, while the others prepare to train.

I just smile. "I suppose you wouldn't. He's been here since he was two years old. After his father died, he and his mother came to live here."

He looks to me as I speak with such fondness towards Arathorn.

"You knew his father?"

I nod. "I did. I knew his father since he was Estel's age. We fought through many dangers together. He became a very close friend, I was there when he married, when his son was born and I was there when he died."

I feel him take my hand in comfort. "I am sorry you went through such a loss."

I smile at him. "Don't be. He was a great man, I was honoured to have known him at all, let alone be his friend."

I kiss his cheek before turning to the others and calling Bilbo over for his first lesson. I see him pale slightly and visibly gulp before picking up his little sword and walking over. Taking pity on the halfling, I begin by teaching him the basics; how to stand, how to hold his sword and the different swings and jabs to use. After an hour of this, of repeated movements, I allow him to finish his lesson, to his relief I notice with a grin. As I am about to take a seat, Thorin stops me, placing his sword across me to halt my movement. I look to him with a raised brow at this. He just grins back at me.

"How about we see if we can break our tie?"

I grin back as I pull my twin blades from their sheathes. "I thought you'd never ask."

The other dwarves immediately back away to sit and watch. Thorin and I start by circling each other, as we do so, I notice our steps almost mimic those of our very first fight in Erebor. Though this time, I make sure not to be the one who charges in first, and grin when Thorin charges to me. I manage to dodge out of his way and smack his rear with the flat of my blade, causing most of the others to snigger and him to scowl as he turns back to me.

I just grin at his scowl. "You should know to not let me get your back."

"A mistake I won't be making again, I assure you."

He charges and we meet in the middle with a clang, sparks flying off our blades. We continue to swing, jab and dodge for a while longer. As I spin out of one of his blocks, I don't notice him nodding to someone. When we come into another block, I sense someone coming up behind me and swing my left blade out, only to hit another. Looking back, I see a grinning Fili standing there. Standing horizontally, I look between them both, a grin threatening to split my face, the memory of me standing between Thorin and Frerin coming to mind.

"My, my, this looks familiar."

Thorin is also grinning. "I could not help myself, I had to do it."

"What do you say, Aunt Cal? Think you can handle two dwarves?" Fili asks, a teasing glint in his eye.

I just grin at him. "My dear Fili, I have done it once, I can do it again."

I duck and swing out of their blocks, causing them to stagger slightly from the sudden movement and Fili to instantly go onto the defensive as I come at him, managing to knock him away before turning to Thorin as he comes for me. We continue to fight for sometime, neither of us letting the other in, before Thorin falters just slightly, but it's enough that I see it. Swinging my leg out, he grunts as he falls onto his back, his sword falling out of his grasp. As he reaches out for it, I straddle his chest, placing my knees on both his wrists to trap him before placing my blades across his throat in an X.

I grin down at him. "I believe, that breaks our tie, My King."

He grins back, a look of pride in his eyes as he glances behind me. "Not this time."

Frowning in confusion, I freeze as I suddenly feel the cold, sharp metal of a blade against the side of my neck.

"Always make sure you opponent is dead." I hear Fili's voice from behind.

I smile and then laugh as I pull my blades from Thorin. "Okay, okay. I yield."

The others cheers as I stand and help Thorin up when Fili's blade has gone. I smile as I place a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Well done, Fili. I can tell Thorin and Dwalin have taught you well."

He grins back. "Yes, they have. I'm grateful for everything they've taught me."

Smiling, I pat his shoulder before we join the others.

* * *

The next few days go by in the same fashion. We train and then just sit and talk in between eating. After finding Gandalf, the wizard and I found some time to catch up with one another, and once I told him I'd be joining the quest, he was happy to hear it. I also manage to find some time to spend with Gilrean and Estel, Gilrean happy I am with Thorin once again.

Speaking of Thorin, the both of us also find some time for just ourselves, where we would just talk and relearn everything about one another. Most of the time it felt as though nothing had changed between us, although I did notice that there was a slight edge and hardness to Thorin that there wasn't before. I suppose being run out of your home and wandering the wilds for years can do that to a person, as well as losing almost all of your family in one day. The years had changed the both of us in many different ways, but nothing had changed our feelings for one another, which were as strong as the Lonely Mountain itself.

Soon enough, Midsummer's Eve came and Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond and I are standing on an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline table. Elrond lays Thorin's map on the table as the clouds part and the moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, glowing blue and Elrond translates them out loud.

"'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'"

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explains to the Hobbit.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin says worriedly.

"We still have time." I try to reassure him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks.

Balin answers the hobbit. "To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond states, looking to Thorin.

"What of it?" Thorin asks, sounding irritated.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asks.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond walks away.

Thorin, Balin and Bilbo walk away, leaving Gandalf and I still on the cliff.

"The White Council?" I ask, noticing the slight look of worry on his face.

He nods. "I am afraid they may try to stop this."

I start to worry. I know Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel wouldn't stop us from leaving this city, stop us from completing our quest. However, I do know of one in the White Council that will try to stop us. Saruman, the White Wizard. I haven't had too many dealings with him, nor much contact, but the contact I have had with him was enough. I do not know what it is about the White Wizard that has me uneasy, but I find myself not being able to trust him as much as I do Gandalf, or even Radagast.

"What do we do?"

He stays quiet for a moment before standing close to me. "Warn Thorin. You need to leave before dawn."

"We? What about you?"

"I will stay behind and distract them. I will meet you in the Misty Mountains."

I nod before walking off to find the dwarves. I do so on their terrace, a little campfire to cook some meat, which I am not impressed has been built by using the elves furniture. I'll have to remember to leave some money behind to pay for damages.

As I look around, my ears pick up a creaking and I look in the direction of Bombur who is sitting on another bench, his plate filled high with food.

"Bombur." I hear Bofur call out.

The jovial dwarf throws a sausage he had just been cooking to Bombur, who catches it, and immediately, the bench he is sitting on breaks underneath him. I smile and shake my head as the dwarves laugh.

I walk over to Bombur. "That was cruel Bofur."

Bombur thanks me as I set him onto his feet again, with the help of a still laughing Dwalin.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see Thorin walking up some stairs. Following him up, I see him and Bilbo standing further up looking out at something. I also look and see Gandalf and Elrond talking.

"But if we succeed! If the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf tries to convince father.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

I look to Thorin to see him looking away, a look of anguish on his face.

There's a pause. "Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

I watch as they leave. Looking to Thorin, I still see him looking away.

"Bilbo, could you leave us alone, please?" I ask the Hobbit.

He nods. "Of course." he walks back down.

Taaking Thorin's hand, lead him upstairs into the pavilion and we sit on one of the couches.

"Thorin, talk to me."

He doesn't say anything at first until he sighs. "Lord Elrond is right. You know there is a sickness that runs in my family. The Gold Sickness that claimed my grandfather. . .I am afraid Caladwen. . .afraid that I will weaken and also develop the same sickness that runs through my veins."

I take one of his hands into my own before gently making him look at me with the other. "I am not going to allow this to happen. You are strong, Thorin, you are one of the strongest people that I know. Your time will come. You will face the same evil as you grandfather once did, and you will defeat it. And I will be right there by your side, like I should have been a hundred and seventy one years ago." I reach up and place a hand on his cheek. _"A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Thorin. Ú or le a ú or nin."_

He doesn't say anything for a few moments. "What did you say?"

I smile at him. "That, I will tell you when we regain Erebor. When this is all over, you will know. But for now, there's something you should know."

I begin telling him everything Gandalf warned me of, and warn I say that we need to leave before dawn, he nods in agreement. That's when we return to the others and he let's Balin know what is happening while I retire to my room and sleep, anxious to start the day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well, there it is, next chapter will see Caladwen leaving with the company. I just want to say that I'm not too sure if the next chapter will be up next week or later. I haven't got anything from now onwards pre written and things are going really hectic and stressful in real life, so I don't know if I'll have the energy to do anymore typing yet. We'll just have to see what happens. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please keep your lovely reviews coming xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Tithen pen –_ Little one

 _A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Thorin. Ú or le a ú or nin._ \- The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Thorin. Not over you and not over me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all, it's Caladwen's day today and they're finally getting on their way with the quest, plus one elf. I'm so excited to have finally made it this far with her. I hope you all like this chapter xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **No reviews again this week.**

* * *

 **The Misty Mountains**

After getting a couple hours sleep, I see it is still dark out. I get out of bed, change into my travelling atire and make sure I have everything in my pack before leaving my room. I spend the next hour or so to get extra supplies we will need; food, blankets and such. I then go to the terrace the dwarves are staying to find everyone but Dwalin asleep.

He looks to me in surprise. "You're up early, lass."

I just smile as I being sorting everything into the dwarves packs. "I didn't need too much sleep. You on guard duty tonight?"

He nods as he watches what I'm doing. "Aye. I have to say, I'm really glad you're back and are coming with us."

I grin at him. "I'm glad to be with you all too. I really have missed you."

He grins before coming over to help me. As we work together, I look him over and have to finally ask something that's been on my mind since seeing him.

"I have to ask, what happened to your hair?"

He grins as he reaches up and pats his bald head. "Shaved it after Azanulbizar."

I smile sadly at him. "It looks good. Love the tattoos, too."

He grins again before we continue on with packing. I wake the others up just before sun rise, surprising a few of them of my presence. But, once we're all ready to leave, Thorin allows me to lead everyone out of Rivendell, following the path by the secret entrance.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Caladwen, Balin, you two know these paths; lead on." Thorin orders.

"Aye." Balin replies as he joins me at the front.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you both keep up."

I glance back to see Bilbo looking back at Rivendell once more before filing in behind Oin and walking along. Balin and I lead everyone away from the elven city and we soon leave the boundaries of Rivendell and out into the wild.

* * *

We spend the next few days traveling along the wilderness and the plains, Thorin pushes us through the day as much as we can before taking rest during the night. Kili and I go hunting when we do rest. We eat and spend the time talking and telling stories before one by one falling asleep. Since I don't need as much sleep, I spend a few nights keeping watch, allowing the dwarves and Bilbo to get as much rest as they can.

A week after we've left Rivendell, we stop for the night not far from the path into the Misty Mountain. From here, I can see Mount Gundabad, my elven sight catching the top of the settlement I had spent almost three years of my life as a prisoner. I had asked Thorin if we could move on a bit more and find somewhere else to rest, but he said there would not be time as it would be dark soon. Looking to the sky, I see he's right as the sun is setting over the mountain.

I know he's worried for me, especially when he sees the wary look on my face. After we've eaten, he gets me to sleep, saying he and Dwalin will be on watch that night. I hesitate, knowing I won't get any sleep - at least a peaceful sleep – that night, but agree anyway, knowing there's no use in arguing with him. I set my bed roll down next to Thorin's and settle down to sleep.

* * *

 _ **"She-elf! Get up!"**_

 _I groaned and bit my lip hard to stop from crying out in pain as I felt a whip lash out onto my bare back, waking me from my restless sleep. The Orc that woke me up roughly grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me onto my feet, shoving me out of my cell._

 _ **"Get to work, slave!"**_

 _Gritting my teeth from my new and almost healed wounds, I get on with the jobs I am ordered to do. Cleaning, cooking, feeding the Wargs and even providing 'entertainment' by fighting Orcs in my already weakened state. I do not complain, because if I did, I would be killed. After over a year of enduring this, I am surprised I have not yet faded, but there's one thing, should I say person, that keeps me going. Thorin. The thought and dream of seeing my One once more keeps me fighting. . .he keeps me alive._

 _This day does not intend to be another good day for me. . .when do I ever get any good days stuck in this nightmare? As I am lifting a heavy pot of stew, one of the wounds on my arms tears open once more, blood pooling quickly. I bite my lip to keep from crying out and turn to take the pot to the waiting orcs. As I begin to walk over, however, my bleeding arm spasms suddenly and to my horror, the pot slips from my grasp to land on the floor with a clatter, stew covering the floor and splattering up onto me as well._

 _The Orcs see this and five of them instantly jump on me and whip, slash and cut me wherever they can._

 _ **"What is all this racket!?"**_ _A dark and evil voice shouts, causing the Orcs to stop._

 _I look up and inwardly cringe, Azog the Defiler is standing there, glaring down at me. As he sees what has happened, he chuckles evilly._

 _ **"Had another clumsy moment, she-elf?"**_ _he asks as he stalks over to me, lifting me up by my throat. I grab onto his arm as he squeezes, cutting off my air supply._ _ **"Boys, I think now is about time that we finally mark this one as our own, what do you say?"**_

 _My eyes instantly go wide as the Orcs cheer. Azog throws me back into a group of Orcs, who all drag me back and throw me onto a stone table. I scream and try to fight back against them, but they all pin me down, one of them pulling my left arm out, the underside facing up._

 _Azog walks over and runs a hand over my cheek, I have to hold back from shivering in disgust at his touch._ _ **"You will soon learn, that once you are mine, you will never be free."**_

 _He pulls away and one of his Orcs, Yazneg, walks over and, with an evil grin on his face, begins cutting into my skin, causing me to scream in agony. As blood drips from my new wounds and the pain gets worse, everything begins to turn black. The last thing I hear before the dark claims me is the orcs' cruel laughter ringing in my ears._

* * *

I gasp as I wake up, sitting bolt upright as I look around, breathing heavily. I breathe a sigh of relief as I realise I'm still with the Company and not in Gundabad with the orcs. Getting up, I walk away from the group and sit on a boulder, looking in the direction I know Gundabad to be standing.

Sixty years has passed since I escaped from that place, sixty years of bad memories and nightmares that had followed me all this time. I may have been able to escape, but I soon realised after that day, I would never truly be free. Not only do the nightmares haunt me, but I would always have a physical reminder of my capture, and not just from the beatings.

Looking to my left arm, the nightmare I had awoken from hits me. The mark of Gundabad which had been carved deep into my skin would never fade away, clearly visible to all who saw it. Which is why I always wore long sleeves or had it wrapped so it could never be seen by anyone else. Only myself, Gandalf and Elrond know it's there. And possibly Galadriel.

As I raise my right hand to pull the sleeve back, I quickly lower it as I hear footsteps coming towards me. I just smile as Thorin sits beside me.

"You should be asleep." he states.

"I could not sleep. I fear I will find no rest here tonight."

He doesn't say anything for a moment. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

I tense slightly as I look away, not able to look at him for fear of everything slipping out. I am not ready to tell him that part of my tale just yet.

"Caladwen, what is it? What's wrong?" he asks as he takes my hand.

I stay quiet as I look beyond the mountains, the fortress of Angmar within my sight.

"What do you see? Gundabad is beyond those mountains, is it not?"

I nod. "It is."

"Is it Gundabad that is causing your restlessness? You need not worry about the orcs from there, Caladwen. They will not give us any trouble."

"No, it is not that. It's just. . .just a distant memory." I see him looking at me in confusion, so I elaborate. . .at least some of it. "Do you remember when I told you of my mother, of when she passed away not long after my birth?" he nods. "Gundabad is the place of my birth and of her death."

His eyes go wide in horror and sympathy as I turn back towards the mountains, my hand wrapping around Thorin's to keep it from trembling, causing him to sit closer and take both of my hands into his.

"The reason for my stunted growth is because I was born almost three months early, like I told you, but it was due to the stress and horror of my mother's capture. I don't have many memories of my mother, The one I always remember are her eyes, her eyes filled with so much love and happiness whenever she saw me, but also fear, pain and despair. I was told I was found a few days after my mother's death, hidden away from the orcs. Gandalf and some elves from Rivendell found me and got me away. There was nothing left of my mother, nor of her guard, to give them a proper burial."

Thorin wraps an arm around me and pulls me into him, allowing me to rest my head against his chest.

"I am so sorry, Caladwen. I am so sorry you had to go through such a thing."

I smile as I snuggle into him. "Don't be, _m_ _eleth nîn,_ what happened was not your doing."

"I know, but I still am sorry for you. You should not have had to have gone through such a thing, especially just after your birth."

"Maybe not, but, it did happen. And now I just need to deal with that." As well as what else happened within that fortress.

I stay awake with Thorin through the rest of his watch, just watching the sun rise with him. We wake the others and eat a quick breakfast before we move on, with me giving one last glance to Gundabad as I go.

* * *

We finally reach the mountain pass a few days later and walk along the trail, which soon becomes narrow and dangerous, the further up we go, a cliff face on one side and a sheer drop on the other. There is also fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

"Hold on!" I hear Thorin calling out from next to me.

I look back in time to see Bilbo as he walks walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm; I breathe a sigh of relief as Dwalin and Bofur manage to pull him back in time.

I turn to Thorin. "Thorin! We must find shelter!"

He nods and continues on.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin suddenly yells.

Looking up, I see a huge boulder hurtling through the air; it hits the mountainside above us, causing rocks to fall all around us as we press ourselves against the mountain, Thorin covering me to protect me.

"Look out, brother!" I hear Gloin call out from behind me.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin cries, pointing ahead.

I look up to see a stone giant rearing up from a nearby mountain; it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur shouts.

The giant throws a boulder far in the air; following it, I see another stone giant, appears from behind us, and it is hit in the head by the boulder.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin calls back to Bofur, who is soon pulled back.

We yell at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath our feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. I grab onto the mountain to keep myself steady as the ground between some of the other members split; part of the group is on one side, and part on the other.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." I hear Fili shout.

Looking up, I see him, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur and Ori on one side of the mountain. I look on in horror as the part of the mountain we are on is another stone giant and we are standing on one of its legs! We manage to jump off the leg and onto the mountain, ducking every so often as bits of rock and rubble fall on top of us. We watch helplessly as the other leg moves past us and hurtles into the mountain as the giant falls into the chasm. I put a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide in horror at the thought of them being crushed and dart around Thorin to run over.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin yells in anguish as he follows.

As we round the corner, we breath a sigh of relief as I see the others are safe.

"They're all right! They're alive!" I hear Balin shout back as Thorin goes to his nephew.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" I hear Bofur ask.

I whip around and notice he is not with us.

"There!" Ori yells.

I look over and see him hanging onto the cliff side.

"Get him!" Dwalin calls out as Bofur and Ori lay on the ground to get him.

As they are trying to reach him, Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. As the dwarves try to pull him up unsuccessfully, ignoring Thorin calls, I swing down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the others pull him to safety. I then cry out as I lose my grip.

"Caladwen!" Thorin calls out as Dwalin throw himself down and grab onto my arm.

Thorin drops next to him to grab my other arm and the both of them pull me back up onto the ledge. Getting onto my feet, Thorin pulls me away from the edge slightly, his hands gripping my upper arms gently as he looks at me.

"Are you alright, Caladwen?" he asks, worry evident in his voice.

I smile as I nod. "I'm fine, thank you."

He smiles as he presses his forehead against mine in a sign of affection.

"Thank you also, Dwalin." I say as I turn to the bald dwarf.

He grins and gives me a wink as he stands. "I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

I look to Thorin as he turns away, disappointment clear on my face at this. How could he say such a thing like that? Has he truly changed so much?

"Dwalin!"

Dwalin follows him as they go inside a cave.

As Bilbo walks past me, I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gives me a small, tight, smile before we walk on into the cave.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin states.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin orders.

Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern.

"There's nothing here."

Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor, when we are all inside, and rubs his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place." Thorin says as he walks past him. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Balin turns to him. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

The dwarf in question nods as the rest of us settle down for the night. Thorin has me set my bedroll down beside him, and even though I'm still unhappy with what he said about Bilbo before, I gladly do so, not wanting to be away from him, especially since I know what lies within these mountains.

* * *

I am woken up by someone moving about, thinking it's Bofur coming off watch, I close my eyes to go back to sleep when I hear his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell."

I glance up at Bilbo's voice to see Bofur standing in front of Bilbo who is all packed and ready to leave.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Looking at Thorin, I see him also awake and give him a look as if to say; "See what you've done?" he at least has the decency to look shameful at this.

"You're homesick; I understand."

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

I look look down at this. That had to hurt for the two dwarves to hear. Looking up, I see Thorin looking saddened by this. Reaching up, I run my fingers over his cheek, to give him some comfort. He gives me a small smile of gratitude and places a kiss on my hand as we hear Bilbo sigh.

"I am sorry, I didn't. . ."

"No, you're right." he looks to the others. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, Bilbo smiles back before turning to leave.

."What's that?" Bofur suddenly asks.

Looking up at this, I see Bilbo pull his sword partway out of its sheath and sees that it is glowing bright blue. Just as I realise what that mean, a noise stops my thoughts. Thorin also looks up as he hears the same thing I do, some strange machinery noise. As we sit up, not far from us we see cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin roars.

Everyone is immediately up, but before anything more can be done, the floor opens up and we all fall through.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Now we've gotta get through Goblin Town. Nasty business. Stay tuned next week for more xxxx**

 **Translations;**

 _ **M**_ _ **eleth nîn**_ **– My love**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, it's time we join Caladwen on her quest with Bilbo and the dwarves. Let's see what happens in Goblin Town with them today. Oh, and another note, if you have read this story before I change it before, from now on you may see some differences between what I did then to now. Hopefully, I've made them better with the changes. Those that have just started reading this now, please enjoy xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Likarian** – The romance will come along lol

 **Dragonett8** – Thank you! And don't worry, I hope you enjoyed the three chapters I left you with xx

* * *

 **Goblin Town**

After falling for quite some time, and getting bruised by knocking against the rocks, we finally land in a pile in the middle of a cage which look to be made of rotten wood.

"Look out!" Dori suddenly yells.

Looking up, I see a horde of Goblins rushing towards us.

Thorin, who I landed beside, quickly reaches up and pulls my hood over my head, making sure it covers my face. "Do not let yourself be seen, Caladwen." he warns me.

I nod just before we are all grabbed by the goblins, struggling as they lead us all away. We are lead through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges, until we come out into a large open cavern with many more wooden bridges and the small horde of Goblins with us soon turn into hundreds of them, which scatter among the bridges, watching as we are pushed and shoved forward towards the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin.

The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin, maybe even taller than Gandalf. He is far larger than any other goblin, just as pale as his minions and is also covered in boils and warts which look to be festering, however they don't seem to bother him. He also has a large swinging chin, which reaches his chest.

As he sits, music starts, the Goblin King says, "I feel a song coming on!" and then, to our horror, he begins to sing;

"Snip snap, the black crack,

Grip, grab, pinch, and nab.

Batter and beat,

Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!

Pound pound, far underground,

Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"

"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!" the other Goblins join in.

"With a swish and smack

And a whip and a crack

Everybody talks when they're on our rack

Pound pound, far underground

Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"

We are all brought forward and huddle in a group in front of the Great Goblin. The dwarves make sure to put me right in the centre, Thorin right in front of me, taking my hand in his as he does.

"Donw, down, down in Goblin Town!"

"Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs

You wont last long on the end of my prongs,"

At this line, he stabs one of the goblins with his stick and swings it around before flinging the goblin over our heads, causing us to duck.

"Clish, clash, crush and smash.

Bang, break, shiver and shake.

You can yell and yelp

But there aint no help

Pound pound, far underground

Down, down, down in Goblin Town."

As he draws out 'Town' he spins around a few times and we have to duck to avoid getting hit by his stick. He moves back to sit on his throne.

"Catchy, isnt' it?" says the Goblin King, "It's one of my own compositions"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" cries Balin, a few of the dwarves agreeing.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here", the Goblin King replies.

The goblins begin searching us, our weapons thrown into a pile in front of us. Luckily, they don't get overly touchy with me, just managing to take the weapons they can see, the dwarves not given them much choice to get too close, which I am thankful for.

The Great Goblin jumps up and leans towards us. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." one of the goblins answer.

I am so lucky that I am small enough to pass myself off as a dwarf. Not for the first time, I am thankful for my stunted growth.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The dwarves gather tightly around me as the goblins search them thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot. One of the goblins empty out a large bag of what appears to be Elvish cutlery and candlesticks.

The Goblin King examines a gold candelabra, which has been passed to him by the goblin, saying we have been in league with elves. . .which in truth, we have, and turns it over.

"'Made in Rivendell?'" he says "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" he exclaims, and tosses it aside.

Nori has a guilty expression on his face as Dori turns to look at him.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori explains to his older brother.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King asks.

Thorin goes to step forward, but Oin stops him, stepping forward himsel. "Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this"

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin says as he holds up his bent trumpet, "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Goblin King roars as he strides towards Oin.

Oin is quickly pulled back as Bofur steps forward,

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'mm the one you should speak to!" The Goblin King pauses. "We were on the road. . .well, it's not so much a road as a path. . .actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. . ."

I rub my head. "Get on with it, Bofur." I mutter, causing Thorin to squeeze my hand tighter.

"Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting relations!" Dori puts in as he stands next to Bofur.

"Some imbreds on my mothers side."

"SHUT UP!" the Goblin suddenly roars, making the goblins jump violently. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

The Great Goblin points at Ori.

"Ori. . ." I breath out in fear, gripping hold of Thorin's hand.

"WAIT!" Throin suddenly calls out.

I look to him in horror as he squeezes my hand in comfort before he walks forward. I immediately take Dwalin's arm as he steps closer to me for protection.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

I look up at this, my face paling and my stomach dropping. I can feel myself trembling slightly, causing Dwalin to glance at me but I take no notice. I only hope and pray we do not come across the Pale Orc soon.

I don't have to see Thorin as he looks up at the Goblin King to know how he feels, having believed him dead for over a hundred years.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, as he turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

* * *

The Great Goblin begins to sing once again as his minions around us begin searching through the weapons they took from us. I silently seethe as one of them grabs my bow roughly, it having been a gift from Arathorn many years before. Other Goblins are carrying massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them towards us.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

I suddenly hear one of the goblins shriek in horror. Looking back, I see he had taken Orcrist out of its sheath a few inches and recognised it for what it is. The other goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

As he speaks, the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves and I with ropes and leaping upon us, biting and slashing.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

My eyes go wide as I look up to see the goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

"Thorin! No!" I yell out, struggling to try to get to him.

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shock wave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. We are all knocked down, including the Great Goblin.

When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Gandalf, holding his staff in one hand and his sword, Glamdring, in the other. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

I quickly stand, throwing off the goblins and punching them out of the way before Kili tosses my blades to me. As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

"Nori!" I yell out.

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of us continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

I manage to quickly strap on my bow and quiver before following the others, cutting down the goblins around us as we run along a pathway leading away from the throne room.

We're all running across the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds – maybe thousands – of goblins running after us.

"Quickly!"

"Faster!" one of the dwarves cries out.

Dwalin sees several goblins running at us from in front

"Post!"

He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!"

They then charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company do the same. Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of us also fight the goblins around us with our various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" I hear Thorin yell ahead of me.

Looking up, I see some goblins swinging on ropes. I cut a rope with Thorin and a few others, the goblins end up entangling with some raised platforms. I jump down onto the bridge below in time to see Kili grabbing a ladder nearby and dropping it on the oncoming goblins. He, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur run forward, pushing the ladder and trapped goblins along with them. As they approach a missing area of the path by us, the goblins fall down into the chasm, the ladder acts as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to us. As soon as they do, Dwalin kicks it off, preventing the goblins from chasing after it.

"Quickly!" Gandalf yells as we run along.

We continue running through the maze-like paths; we soon get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. Kili slice some ropes as soon as we all get on, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!" Thorin yells.

Several of the dwarves manage to jump to the other path; however, before the rest of us can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on. As the path swings back again, I make sure the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well, before following and cutting the rope so it falls. Dwalin manages to catch me before I fall and I nod my thanks to him before we continue to run.

As we continue to run and kill goblins that get in our way, Gandalf strikes a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of us, squashing all the goblins in their way.

Soon, we approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As we try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of us. Gandalf jumps in front of us as hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Goblin King asks.

He swings his mace twice at Gandalf, causing him to stumble back and almost fall, Gloin and Dori manage to keep him up right.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf then steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. I hold on tight as the bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves clinging on, screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. I manage to slide out as Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur says.

Not one second later, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further. They cry out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouts out.

I admit. I did find that quite comical. But, I push my amusement aside as I move forward and start to help free the dwarves.

"Gandalf!" Kili suddenly exclaims.

I look to see what he's looking at and see thousands of goblins heading our way, looking like tiny spiders crawling down the wall.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin states.

"Only one thing will save us; daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf says.

Gandalf and I help the dwarves out and we run away, following Gandalf out. I smile as we soon see light at the end and run out into a small forest. We run down the hill until it finally levels out at the bottoms. Gandalf pauses to count how many of us are with him. The and I also stop to catch our breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili, Caladwen...that's thirteen...and Bombur - that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

I look around in dismay and see that he is not with us.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin exclaims.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin speaks up.

"Don't blame me!" Dori defends.

"Well, where did you last see him?" I speak up.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori replies.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf exclaims, worry for the little hobbit clear in his voice.

Thorin steps forward. "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

I look to him and open my mouth to say something, but am stopped by a voice;

"No, he isn't."

Bilbo steps out from behind the tree. We look up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he speaks.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strides forward into the group; he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili exclaims.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks.

"How, indeed." Dwalin says suspiciously.

I look to Bilbo as he gives a nervous laugh and watch as he slides something in his pocket.

I shake my head and smile. "What does it matter? He's back!" I am just relieved to see him alive.

Thorin glances to me before looking back to Bilbo. "It matters! I want to know: why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo turns to Thorin. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I smile, my whole body full with pride at this. Bilbo really did have a caring heart. Looking around, I see that Gandalf is also smiling and the dwarves have been stunned into silence, even Thorin.

Before any plans to move forward can be made, we all look up as we hear howling, in the direction we had just others look up as well as we recognize the howls of wargs. And jut after meeting the Goblin King and having him sending a message to Azog. . .I fear we are about to see him a lot sooner than I had hoped.

"Out of the frying pan. . ."

". . .and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yells.

* * *

 **Here we are. Azog next and that will be last chapter for the first movie. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep your lovely reviews coming xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nothing much to say this time, except for thanks again to those who have been sticking with me through this story. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this xx**

 **No reviews to respond too this time.**

* * *

 **Azog the Defiler**

We all start running down the mountain as fast as we can, the Wargs following us rapidly as it becomes nighttime. Soon enough, some of the Wargs catch up to us, jumping over and landing in front of us, blocking out path from some of the others dwarves and Gandalf who have made it past. Those of us left behind soon manage to dispose of the few Wargs.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yells out.

I help a few of the dwarves into the trees before climbing up myself. Looking down, I see Bilbo is still on the ground, trying to take his sword out of the head of the Warg he killed.

Once he has, I circle my legs around the branch I am in before dropping down, grabbing hold of him and pulling him up and pushing him up higher into the tree, following after him, just as the other Wargs reach us. I look around to make sure everyone is in a tree, breathing a sigh of relief as I see Thorin safe in a tree nearby. He looks over and I see the same relief in his eyes as I just had as he sees me safe.

As the Wargs stop pacing and growling, I look and I instantly pale, my body freezing as I see him. . .the Pale Orc. . .

"Azog!?" I hear Thorin mutter.

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

" _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."**_

I look to Thorin to see he looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing at the same time as I that Azog had captured his father.

"It cannot be. . ."

I can hear the pain in his voice and I want nothing more than to hold him, but in a different tree stops that.

Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders.

 _ **"**_ _ ** _ **Kod, Toragid biriz.**_ Worori-da!"**_

At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches with their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault as we struggle to hold on.

 _ **"Sho gad adol!"**_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and I are in with several other dwarves, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree.

I grab hold of Bilbo. "Jump!" I shout to the others before jumping to the next tree, keeping a firm hold on Bilbo.

This happens for a few more trees before we are all in the final tree which is on the very edge of the cliff, thankfully it doesn't fall. I can hear Azog laughing as he taunts us. Suddenly, a fiery pinecone flies past me and to the ground towards the Wargs, who retreat in fear at the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance.

"Fili!"

I look up as he passes Fili a pine cone each, which has already been set alight. Bilbo uses Fili's to light his own pine cone before they throw the cones, along with every other dwarf who is given a flaming pine cone from Gandalf. The area around the tree gets set alight, forcing the Wargs to retreat a little, at least one of them runs away, it's fur on fire. Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer. I just glare at the Orc, not in the mood to be cheering.

Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree we are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. I grab onto Kili to make sure he doesn't fall, only letting go when I know he's got a tight grip on the branch.

I look up as I hear a scream and see Ori has lost his grip and is now holding onto Dori's leg, who I can tell will not be able to hold on for long.

"Ori! Dori!" I shout out in fear.

Gandalf notices this just as Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls, Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it.

"Hold on, Ori!" Dori shouts out to his brother.

I suddenly feel movement on the tree and look up to see Thorin has pulled himself and drawn his sword, walking away from us and towards Azog.

"Thorin! Don't!" I cry out to him.

I just watch helplessly as Thorin begins to run through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. I swear that time has slowed down while I watch him. I can no longer hear anything else. Not the cries of the dwarves, the crackling of the fire or even my own breathing for that matter. All I can concentrate on is the dwarf I love running to his death.

Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. My eyes go wide as Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"THORIN!" I scream as I also pull myself up.

The Battle of Azanulbizar instantly runs through my head, seeing Frerin getting knocked back almost the exact same way. I am not going to let that bastard kill him like he did Frerin!

I watch as the White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain. I pull out my bow as I begin running down the tree. Notching an arrow on the bow, I fire it in mid-run, the arrow grazes the Wargs muzzle, causing it to growl in pain as it throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby, he lands on it heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He is almost unconscious.

Azog turns to me in surprise as I stand in front of Thorin, my bow now exchanged for my daggers. His look of surprise soon turns into sick glee.

 _ **"Ah, my pet, we meet again!"**_

 _ **"I will kill you if you touch him again!"**_ I growl to him in the black speech.

Azog laughs at me. _**"You cannot kill me! But I would love to see you try!"**_

I get into defensive position as I keep my glare firmly locked on Azog as I hear the others calling for me. The White Warg crouches and jumps and I duck down causing the Warg to miss as it jumps over me. Quickly spining around, I stand again as Azog faces me.

The Warg charges and as I raise my arms to attack Azog, he swings his clawed arm and I feel one of the prongs slice open my left side. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming out in pain. I turn back to Azog in time to see his mace just before it collides with the left side of my head and I tumble down, falling against the stone Thorin is on, my daggers scattered at my feet.

"CAL!" I hear Fili and Kili scream.

 _ **"Biriz torag khobdudol."**_ I hear Azog say.

Looking up through the blood dripping down the side of my face, I see one of his Warg Riders jumping off his Warg and approaching Thorin. I try to get up but I cannot move. I hear Thorin struggling and I know he is trying to reach for his sword. I try to reach Thorin as the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin.

Just as he swings his sword down, I am taken aback as Bilbo suddenly throws himself at the orc, knocking him over. Azog growls in anger. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stands in front of us both, protecting us. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs, ordering them to kill the Hobbit.

A couple of Wargs and Riders approach Bilbo, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them.

I manage to reach out and grab my blades to sheath them before being able to drag myself to Thorin, gritting my teeth in pain as I manage to pull myself onto the stone. I take one of his hands into my own, the other running over his face.

"Thorin?"

I see him open his eyes, I can tell his vision is clouded as he seems to look right through me.

"Caladwen?" he gasps out.

I manage to put on a smile, although pained. "I am here, Thorin. . .I am right here. . ."

He looks to me for a moment longer before he falls unconscious.

I place my forehead against his. "Do not die on me Thorin. . .stay with me. . .please."

I send a prayer to Mahal, wishing him to keep Thorin alive before I look up as I see Bilbo on the ground next to us, Azog and his Warg advancing on him.

"Bilbo!" I cry out.

Before Azog can do anything however, giant Eagles appear as some grab Wargs and Orcs, tossing them over the cliff. Others knocking trees down to crush the Wargs and other to use their wings to fan the fire, making it spread. I hear Azog snarling in frustration before I see an Eagle approaching Thorin and I. It gently grabs Thorin in its talons and gently nudges me with it's beak towards it talon, allowing me to climb on, wrapping my arms and legs around the limb tightly before it flies off. I feel very unsettled about this, but would rather do this and stay near Thorin than be away from him.

Wincing in pain as I do, I reach down and gently run a hand over his face, my worry growing as he gets paler by the second. I keep sending prayers to whoever is listening to me, praying to keep him alive.

Hearing Azog roaring, I look around to see all the Eagles flying away from the mountains. I breathe a huge sigh of relief as my eyes manage to pick up on everyone on the backs of the Eagles as they fly all night.

* * *

The sun begins to rise as the Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons; the others worry about him.

"Thorin!" I hear Fili cry out for his uncle.

My gaze is kept firmly on Thorin, my worry for him growing more and more as he still is yet to awaken. I haven't even been able to see him breathing, which stops my heart completely.

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; I recognise it as the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin and I gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock.

I climb off, collapsing to my knees beside him as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Thorin?" I gasp out trying to feel for a pulse, my spirit sinking as I don't find anything. "No. . .please Thorin. . .don't do this to me. . ."

Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running towards us.

"Thorin! Thorin."

I look up to the wizard, tears in my eyes. "I can't find a pulse, Gandalf."

Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. I breathe a huge sigh of relief and sag slightly as Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He looks to me as I take his hand, he gives a weak smile as he squeezes my hand slightly.

"The halfling?" he manages to gasp out.

I smile. "It's all right, Bilbo's here, he's safe." I answer him.

Gandalf stands and steps back as Thorin struggles to stand, Dwalin and Kili moving forward to help him. Fili helps me up as Thorin shrugs his nephew and cousin off before approaching the hobbit.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

I look on in horror as Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. Sharing a glance at Fili, I can see the same confusion and horror in his eyes as in mine. But that soon put aside by Thorin's next words.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. I smile as the other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back, Gandalf also smiling. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back.

Thorin pulls away. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. . .not even a burglar."

This causes us all to chuckle as The Eagles fly away, screeching.

"Is that what I think it is?" I hear Bilbo ask.

Turning around, I smile as on the horizon, I see the outline of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The dwarves, Gandalf and I step closer towards the edge as we look over to the mountain in the distance. I stand beside Thorin and take his hand in my own.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf explains.

"Our home." Thorin breathes.

Looking to him, I see him smiling and also have to smile as I rest my head on his shoulder. My smile widens as I feel him press a kiss upon my head.

A bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin exclaims.

We look up and see the small bird fluttering by.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf points out.

I hear the smile in Thorin's voice as he speaks. "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

He turns to Bilbo on his left who smiles. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

As we watch the mountain, the adrenaline from the night finally gives and the pain from my side just before my sight blurs and black spots begin to take over my vision. I stagger slightly, leaning more into Thorin. I feel him falter in surprise for a moment before his arm goes around me.

"Caladwen? Are you alright?" I hear him ask, his voice muffled as if I'm underwater.

I don't answer him as I feel my legs give out from under me. The last I know is his arms around me and his voice calling out for me before darkness takes hold of me.

* * *

~Throin's P.O.V.~

The young dwarven King smiles as he looks out to the image of his home. He is so close he can almost feel it. Oh, how he longed to wander through those halls once again.

He is disturbed from his thoughts as Caladwen suddenly falls into him slightly. He looks to her as he wraps an arm around her and is alarmed by the sudden paleness of her face.

"Caladwen? Are you alright?" he ask, worry instantly filling his whole being.

She doesn't answer him. She suddenly falls and he shouts out her name as he quickly catches her. Laying her on the ground, his eyes instantly draw to the streak of blood on the side of her face. The wound on the side of her head he first saw when he awoke before.

As Gandalf and Oin rush over, he notices a large patch of blood on her tunic, lifting it up, he sees a gash on her left side, running from her hip to her waist. He immediately wonders where she got the wound from, the dwarves having protected her within the troll cave. But then he remembers her facing Azog after he was thrown from the warg.

The healer of the company kneels beside him and quickly checks her out. "I'm going to need to stitch her side, but I cannot do it from here."

Thorin nods. "Let's get moving, quickly!" he reaches over to lift her into his arms but Dwalin's hands stop him.

"Thorin, you are still injured, let me carry her."

"I've got her." he says stubbornly before he gently lifts her into his arms.

The company quickly and carefully climb down the side of the mountain side, with a struggle as the steps are too large for the dwarves to simply walk down. Frustration and impatience fill Thorin as they slowly make their way down. They all have to keep passing Caladwen onto one another so they can all climb down.

Once they finally reach the bottom, Thorin instantly takes Caladwen into his arms again and they all walk on to find some place safe to make camp. They come across a wooded area near a stream as Thorin calls out to stop.

Before he lays Caladwen down, he gently shakes off his cloak, getting Kili to lay it down before laying her on top of it. He stays beside her as Oin kneels next to her injured side, asking Kili to fetch some water. Luckily, Oin had managed to grab at least some of his medical supplies before they escaped the goblins.

He lifts Caladwen's tunic up to just under her bust as Kili quickly returns with the water, but soon leaves, a blush on his face as he sees Caladwen's bare skin. Oin wets a cloth before he quickly but gently wipes up the blood around the around and asking Thorin to hold it in place as he gets a needle and thread ready.

"It's lucky she's unconscious, she shouldn't feel a thing, but make sure to keep a firm hold on her, just in case."

Thorin nods as he takes the cloth away when ordered and Oin begins stitching the gash, stabbing the needle through her pale skin. Luckily, Caladwen doesn't struggle, just sleeps on, letting out a few whimpers and groans every now and then, whether from pain or dreams, he doesn't know. Once he is finished, he spreads a healing salve onto the wound, causing the elf to sigh in relief. Thorin gently lifts her up so Oin can wrap a bandage around her.

"There. That should heal within a few weeks. She can't move for a few days I'm afraid though."

Thorin nods. "That's fine. We'll rest here for a while. I assume we are at a safe enough distance from Azog, am I right Gandalf?"

The wizard nods. "We are at least four days ahead of him on his Warg. Three if he decides to ride through the night."

"We'll stay as long as we can." he turns back to the healer. "What about her head?"

He moves closer to inspect the wound on the side of her head, before deciding that also needs to be stitched closed. Once finished, he puts his salve on it and wraps a bandage around her head before he tends to Thorin's wounds.

Once he has seen to Thorin, he walks away to check on the others, leaving Thorin and Caladwen to have some privacy. Thorin shifts himself and gently lays Caladwen's head on his lap, running his fingers through her hair.

She saved him. . .she and the Hobbit saved him. . .Caladwen, he could understand her saving him, but Bilbo? He had treated the hobbit abominably and yet he still stood in fton of him, in front of both of them. The hobbit had definitely earned his loyalty and friendship.

As he looks down to Caladwen, he can't help but think of the times in the past she had saved him and his people. The food, supplies and gold she had left them while they were homeless, as well as taking out the occasional Orc or Bandit that they came across.

Running a hand over her head, he just watches her as she sleeps. He never thought he actually would found her. He always held onto the hope he would one day, but he didn't believe it would actually come to pass. He'd only admit this to her, but he is actually thankful the Wizard had led them to the hidden pass of Rivendell that day.

He leans down and gently places a kiss upon her brow. "Caladwen. . .I promise, from now on, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I'll take care of you for the rest of our lives. " he takes one of her hands into his own, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Just stay with me, **Amralime** , please stay with me. . .I need you."

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. They've escaped Azog, with the help of the Eagles and are now safe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned for the next chapter next week and keep your lovely reviews coming xx**

 **Translations;**

 _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.**_ _\- Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain._

 _ **Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da! -**_ That one is mine. Kill the others!

 _ **Sho gad adol!**_ \- Drink their blood!

 _ **Biriz torag khobdudol.**_ **-** Bring me the Dwarf's head.

 **Amralime** – My love


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, a little late with this chapter, but was not in the right frame of mind to do any editing and uploading yesterday. . .I'm not really today, but I need to get this out to you all, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than you have done in the past with this story. So, here's the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy xx**

 **Tibblets –** I am glad you're enjoying this xx

* * *

 **The Truth Comes Out**

Darkness. That is all I see. I can hear voices nearby, voices I recognise as my company, my friends. . .my family.

Opening my eyes, I groan as the light of the sun hits me, making me close my eyes once again.

"Caladwen?" I hear a voice call out.

I recognise the voice as Bofur and soon feel him kneeling beside me.

"Someone get Thorin, she's waking up."

I hear feet hurrying away before I turn my head to Bofur, opening my eyes slowly this time and see his jovial face looking at me, though I can see the worry in his eyes.

"W-Where. . ."

"Shh, don't talk, lass. Thorin will be here soon." Bofur tries to soothe me.

Soon enough, I hear his voice calling my name. Turning my head, I see him rush over to me. He takes my outstretched hand as he kneels beside me.

"I am here." he says as he kiss my hand and then my lips. "Thank Mahal you're alright."

I just smile as I look him over. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

He gives a small chuckle as he helps me to sit up. "I'm fine, **amrâlime** , I'm just relieved to see you finally awake."

I sit back, laying against him as I rest my head on his chest. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days."

I instantly pull back to look to him, eyes widening slightly, "A couple of days? What about Azog?"

"Do not worry. We are ahead of him by another few days at least, thanks to the Eagles."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I would not be able to face Azog with the condition I am in right now.

"Which reminds me. You may not want to talk about it. . .but I have to know. You and Azog. . .how is it he knows you?"

I look up at him. "What makes you think he'd know me anymore than you?"

"I did not pass out straight away, not only did I hear you speak in Black Speech, but just the way he looked at you. . .it made me feel as if there was something more there."

I look to him for a few moments before looking away with a sigh. I had wanted to keep this secret to myself for a little longer, until Azog was defeated at least. But, the past certainly has a way of catching up with you when you least expect it.

I nod as I look up to him. "Okay. I'll tell you. But, I'd prefer to tell all of you. This is something I don't want to keep remembering. A part of my life that I would rather forget."

He nods as he gently swoops me up into his arms, causing me to gasp in surprise as I wrap my arms around his neck. He then carries me over to the camp fire where everyone else is sat around. They all look up and smile in relief.

"Cal! You're alright!" Kili calls out.

"Sort of." I reply as I wince in pain from the wound on my side as Thorin gently lowers me on the ground, resting me against a fallen tree.

"Are you sure you're alright, Caladwen?" Bilbo asks as he comes next to me.

I smile at him. "I will be, Bilbo. But, never mind that for the moment. I do not know what Thorin has said to you, if anything, about his fears of Azog and myself, or whether any of you were to notice anything for yourself." As I pause, I notice a few of the others give nods while others look confused. "Well, Thorin is right to be concerned. I have met Azog before, and not just during the Battle of Azanulbizar. . .and I am about to tell you of that now."

"Are you sure about this, my dear?" Gandalf asks, knowing personally how traumatising that encounter was for me..

I nod to him. "I am. They deserve to know the truth. Especially Thorin."

Thorin turns to Gandalf. "You know what she is talking about?"

I stand up for my friend. "He does. He will come into this story at the end. . .as the one who saved my life."

They all look to Gandalf before turning back to me. I sigh as I look into the fire for a moment, wondering where to start.

"Well, it all started around sixty years ago. I had decided to make a surprise visit to a friend in Rohan, so I planned to go over the Misty Mountains and follow the Anduin river South, fate wasn't on my side however. I was crossing the Mountains when I was ambushed by a large pack of Orcs. They killed my horse before circling me, I fought them off as best as I could, but I was far too outnumbered, I was soon knocked out. When I next opened my eyes, I found myelf in a small cell, and looking out of the little window, I found myself within the Ancient Kingdom of Angmar. . .in Gundabad."

Thorin lifts his head up at this, shock and surprise in his eyes. "Gundabad? You said your mother. . ."

I nod. "What I told you was true. My mother did indeed die there, not long after my brith. But, what I failed to mention was that I was also taken there, many years later. I thought I was living a nightmare. . .I never realised just how bad the nightmare would become. I was thrown into a cell and left there.

I do not know how long I was left there. It could have been minutes, hours or even days. But soon enough, that is when I met him. . .Azog the Defiler with his clawed arm."

"Clawed arm? Was this after the battle of Azanulbizar?" Balin asks me.

I nod. "Yes."

Thorin looks to me with an expression I cannot read, hopefully he wouldn't hold this against me. "You knew Azog was alive after then? Why did you not tell me?"

I look to him. "Thorin, this was a part of my life that I just wanted to forget. Just pretend it's a horror story from a book. My recovery from what happened was hard for me to go through, I did not want to bring all that back up, nor put all that burden onto your shoulders, especially since you already have the burden of Erebor upon you. And anyway, I thought that maybe you had already known. Azog made it no secret that he was trying to find you. He realised I knew you and would do anything to try to get information out of me. Something he did not succeed in, I assure you."

He doesn't say anything at first, but he nods in understanding before gesturing me to continue.

"I was held captive there for just over three years. Everyday I was taunted, tortured, pushed to work for them. I was often threatened to be fed to the Wargs if I did not do what was asked of me. Although, that did not stop them from pitting me against the beasts."

Thorin looks to the lower half of my face, where the scars I received from the Warg are. Lifting his hand, he gently runs his fingers over them.

"So, when you say you got into a fight with a Warg?"

"More like pushed into a fight. They would have me fight the Wargs or other Orcs without rest for their own amusement."

He scowls and I can feel the anger radiating from him as he sits himself next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I look down, burying my head in his chest, trying to hide my tears as I feel them come.

"There were many days where I had wished for death to take me. . .wished to join my mother in Mandos. . .but there was always one thing that stopped me from fading."

"What was that?" Fili asks.

I say nothing. All I do is look Thorin in the eyes.

He looks at me in surprise. "Me?"

I nod as I hold the courtship braid he gave me. "You kept me strong, Thorin. You kept me alive through all of my time there. I had always feared that you hated me after what my father did to you and your people, even with Frerin reassurance, I couldn't bring myself to believe him. But your love still kept me going."

There's silence for a moment before Dwalin speaks up; "How did ya escape, lass?"

"I had made several escape attempts in the last months of my capture, none of which were successful. But, one day, when I was doing my chores, I had noticed a knife had been left out in the open. With no one around, I took it and kept it hidden away until the time was right. A few days after, when one of the Orcs came to bring me food, I pretended to be dead, just laying there on the ground. As he came close to me, I jumped up and stabbed him in the neck, waiting until he was dead before leaving, locking the cell behind me. After finding a window, I squeezed out of it, scaled down the wall and ran as soon as my feet touched the ground.

I ran and ran, I did not know where I was going, but I still ran, anywhere was better than the place I had left. I do not know how long it was before I eventually collapsed in the snow, exhaustion, hunger and lack of water taking it's toll on me. That's when I saw a rider close by and after getting their attention, realised it was Gandalf. He lifted me onto his horse and made haste to Rivendell where Lord Elrond had healed me. I stayed in Rivendell until my strength came back. It was almost thirty years before I found the courage to leave the safety of the elven halls and into the wild once again."

Again, no one said anything as they took in my story.

"That night I heard you mumbling in your sleep, it was a nightmare, wasn't it?" Thorin asks carefully.

I nod as I look down to my left arm, taking a deep breath, I begin unlacing my bracer. "Yes. It was two, maybe two and a half after I was first captured when Azog decided it was time for him to 'claim me'"

I then toss my bracer to the ground before listing up the sleeve to reveal the Mark of Gundabad, the mark having faded slightly over time, but still there for all to see. I don't look up, even after hearing the gasps of shock coming from the others, nor at Thorin's hand tightening on my waist.

"He-he did that to you?" Kili asks, and I could hear the emotion in his face. Looking up, I could see his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

I nod. "He did. He wanted to make sure I never forgot my place. Never forgot I was a slave. . .that I will always be his." I shake my head. "There is only one who holds any sort of claim over me. And it is not him. . .it will never be him. . ."

I feel Thorin wrap him arm tightly around me, being careful of my wound at this.

After a few moments of silence, I place a hand on my wound as I stand. Thorin is instantly by my side.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks me.

"I hear a river nearby. I need to get cleaned up."

"Well, careful of your wounds lass. Don't want them opening up. Here," Oin then passes me some medical supplies. "You can change your bandages while you're there."

I smile. "Thank you Oin."

I turn and slowly make my way to the river, wincing with every step I take. Smiling as I see the water, I sit on a nearby boulder to rest a moment and take off my outer tunic. I jump as I hear a rustle from behind, turning I see Thorin standing behind me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thorin, it's just you."

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"It is fine. After that story, I am just a little jumpy."

He gives a small, tight smile. "I cannot say I blame you. I can stand guard for you, if that will make you feel safer."

I look to him for a moment, thinking on what he said before I nod. "Thank you. I would appreciate that. Only, could you turn around?"

He nods. "Of course. Here, I managed to retrieve your pack before we ran from Goblin Town. I gathered you would want some fresh clothing."

I smile as I take my pack from him. "Thank you Thorin, I appreciate the thought."

He bows his head in his reply before he turns his back on me, allowing me to carefully strip of my clothes and step into the water once I've let my hair free of its braids. As I sit in the river, I glance to the back of Thorin, hoping that now he knows everything, it has not changed anything between us. Would he think any different of me now? Given on how he held me close throughout the story, I believed he doesn't, but I don't want to just assume.

I spend a few moments getting rid of the dirt, grime and dried blood from my body and hair before I slowly stand, get out of the river and dry myself off with my old tunic. Looking in my pack, I find a clean pair of leggings and a loose fitting shirt, which won't rub on my stitches. I put on the leggings and hold my shirt over my breasts.

"Thorin, I need your help."

"What is it?" he asks, turning his head slightly, but not enough to see me.

"Can you help me dress my wound? I am decent, do not worry."

He turns and I hear him take in a breath through his teeth. Whether that is seeing my state of undress or my wound, I do not know. However, he does kneel in front of me and gently redresses the wound on my side. Once I have slipped my shirt on, he gently spreads some salve on the cut on my head, before he wraps that again.

I give him a small smile before I pull away slightly and bend down to pick up my old clothes. Hearing something clatter to the ground, I look down and see the courtship and engagement beads Thorin gave me. Thorin picks it up and holds them in his hand for a moment before looking to me, a questioning look on his face.

"May I?"

I smile and nod. "You may."

I stay still as he reaches forward and expertly makes the two braids on the left side of my face, clipping the beads on the end. Smiling down at the beads as they rest on my shoulder, these are the claims that I want and desire. Azog may have thought he had claimed me, but I was right, only one has a claim on me and that is the dwarf sitting in front of me.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

He smiles back. "You are very welcome."

We just sit there for a moment, looking at one another, before I turn away, picking up the clothes I set down.

"Let us head back before the others come looking for us."

He places a hand on my wrist to stop me as I make to stand.

"Wait, there's something I want to say first. Knowing now what happened to you, what you had to endure from the Orcs, I feel no differently about you than I did before. Not negatively at least, I had the feeling you were fearing rejection if I knew. But, after hearing everything, the only thing I can feel is pure love and pride for you."

I look up at him, in surprise, my heart fluttering slightly. "Y-You do?"

He nods. "How could I not? You know that dwarves wear battle scars as badges of honour from all we have been through. To know what you have been through, and yet are still here to tell the tale, bearing the biggest and deepest scars I could ever think of. . .I couldn't be more proud of you. And just know, you never will, nor have you ever, have the need to doubt my love for you. I have loved you from the first moment our eyes met in Erebor all those years ago. That love will never ever die. This I promise."

I smile as I wrap my arms around him, feeling his go around my waist as he holds me to him. I hold back from openly weeping right here and now, his words bringing such relief to my scarred heart. I know he had already given me some reassurance in Rivendell, but to hear it again after telling my story, I can finally have hope for our future.

"And I love you, Thorin. I have never stopped loving you."

He pulls away, smiling as he brushes a strand of hair from my face before placing a gentle hand on my face and bringing me in for a deep and passionate kiss. Again, as always, I let out a soft sigh, his kisses always having the ability to take my breath away. A feeling I pray will never end with him. Now that we are together again, now that there are no doubts of each other's love, we can continue on with this quest, knowing that at the end, our dreams of the future will finally come true.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. Everyone knows the truth know, and Thorin still loves her, possibly even more so now. We'll be going to Beorn's in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. Please keep your lovely reviews coming, I love hearing from you all xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Amrâlime –** My Love


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this is out so late, I've had a busy weekend and couldn't update. But, I'm here now and hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Child of Dreams** – I wouldn't say they're jerks, they both have their moments, Thranduil even more so. xx

* * *

 **Beorn**

Early the next morning, we are all startled awake by the cry of a Warg. We immediately clear up camp and Thorin sends Bilbo ahead to see how far the pack is. I stand beside Thorin, his arm around my waist to help steady me as we wait. We look up as he rushes back to us.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asks.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo replies.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin pipes up.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

Gandalf steps forward. "Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiles and turns to us.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him out. I decide to take pity on him, feeling sorry that he is being ignored. I let out a loud whistle, causing everyone to stop and turn to me.

"Will you all be quiet! Bilbo is trying to say something!" I hiss at everyone.

Bilbo smiles appreciatively at me, "Thank you, Cal. I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there."

We all look worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks.

"Ye. . ." Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks Gandalf.

Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away. I stand and watch him.

"I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." I point out.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf explains.

Thorin turns to him. "Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The dwarves looks at each other in dismay.

"Well. That is not very comforting." I mutter.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks.

As if to answer his question, a roar splits the night behind us, that is definitely not from a Warg.

"None." I say simply.

We immediately start running through the trees, over plains and across rivers, with Gandalf leading the way.

As we run, we suddenly stop when we hear an ear-splitting roar, which sounds nearby to us.

"This way, quickly!"

As we run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin shouts, pulling the rotund dwarf along.

As we exit the forest, I see a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a clearing.

"To the house! Run!"

We across the plain, towards the house, and I am surprised to see Bombur, outrunning us all in his fear. The dwarves run through a gate in the hedge. I stand with Gandalf by the gate to make sure the dwarves are safely through, and in order to rest for a few moments as my side is burning.

"Come on, get inside!"

I watch them as they run to the front door of the house; which is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Looking back, I see a massive bear break out from the edge of the forest. I stare wide eyed in surprised before Gandalf gently pushes me forward, towards the house.

"Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin yells as he pushes his way thought the dwarves and raises the exterior bolt, thankfully opening the doors. We all run into the house and the dwarves try slamming the door shut as Gandalf and I make it inside, but they are stopped by the bears huge head. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear. The dwarves yell as they press against the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin shouts.

With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in shock, fear, and tiredness. I just breathe a sigh of relief.

"What _is_ that?" Ori asks.

"That. . .is our host." Gandalf explains.

We all turn to Gandalf in bewilderment. Our host? He has got to be joking.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

"The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door.

"Of course he isn't." I mutter as I walk away.

"He's leaving!"

Dori pulls him away from the door. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

The last two words were spoken in a whisper, but I hear him clearly enough. Walking over to a wall, I sit against it, hissing in pain as I grip my side.

"Cal, are you alright?" Thorin asks as he kneels beside me.

"My side just hurts, that is all."

He calls Oin over who checks over my wound. Luckily none of the stitches have come apart during the run and it doesn't look as if it has become infected either. Oin gives it a quick clean and redresses it.

"You probably just strained it from all the running we did. Take it easy for now, lass." Oin says as he wraps it up.

I smile at him. "Thank you, Oin."

He nods as he walks away once he's done. Thorin sits next to me and takes me into his arms.

"Are you alright now?"

I smile as I lay my head on his shoulder. "I am fine. Do not worry about me."

He kisses my temple. "I will always worry about you."

I smile as I close my eyes, exhaustion of the day suddenly washing over me. Feeling Thorin gently lay me down, laying my head in his lap, I look up to see him smile down at me as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Get some sleep."

I nod as I snuggle down, closing my eyes again and soon drift off to sleep in his warm arms.

* * *

The next morning, I am woken up by a loud thud. After hissing in pain when I jolt awake, I notice that apart from Bilbo laying not too far away, I am alone and the dwarves have gathered by a window on the other side of the house. I get up and walk over, noticing Bilbo just waking up as well. I take Thorin's hand as I stand next to him as the dwarves start arguing.

"What is going on?" I ask Thorin.

"The skin-changer is right outside." he explains to me.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori says.

Dwalin grabs hold of him. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

"There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down, before we even get to the forest."

I look to him at that. Forest? Surely he did not mean the forest of Greenwood. I certainly hope he does not mean that.

"Ah, Bilbo. There you are." I look to see him stepping beside Thorin and Kili. "Now, this will require some delicate handling; we must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I will go first, ah, Bilbo, you will come with me."

I look to the Hobbit to see him hesitating. With a nod of Thorin's head, he walks over to the Wizard.

"I-Is this a good idea?" he asks nervously.

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out, until I give the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal." Bofur confirms as he's stood by the window.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't over crowd him. Only come out in pairs." he turns to leave but then turns back, "No, actually, Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone."

Bombur gives a noise of agreement and nods, but I can tell what Gandalf said may have upset him a little, but he's holding his emotions back. I give a Gandalf a look of unaproval, but he doesn't notice.

"Remember, wait for the signal." he turns and leaves with Bilbo.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asks, but Gandalf is gone.

I listen from where I am stood by Thorin.

"Good morning!. . .Good morning!" I hear Gandalf call out.

The thud stops and a moment later, I hear a voice I do not recognise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"Never heard of him."

"I'm a wizard! Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood."

Mirkwood? Is that what Greenwood is called now? Then Radagast was right. . .Greenwood is sick. . ."

"What do you want?"

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgins last night."

"Who is this little fellow?"

I look up as I hear a tint of agitation the Beorn's voice, my worry for Bilbo grows.

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire."

"He's not a dwarf, is he?"

"No. He is a Hobbit. Good family. And an unimpeachable reputation."

"A Halfling. And a Wizard. How come you here?"

"Oh well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it. From Goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do!"

I had to smile slightly at this. I was starting to like this Beorn character more and more.

"You are absolutely rig-"

That is all I hear from Gandalf as Bofur calls out he's seen the signal, causing Dwalin and Balin to walk out first.

"Dwalin. And Balin." Dwalin introduces him and his brother.

"I-I must confess, uh, several of our group, are infact. . .dwarves." I can tell, by the nervousness in Gandalf's voice, he had not given the signal.

"Do you call two, several?" I now know Beorn is getting extremely nervous and agitated.

After a moment of Gandalf babbling, Bofur sends out two more, Oin and Gloin.

"Ah, and here are some more of our happy troupe!"

"And do you call six, a troupe? What are you? A travelling circus?"

Bofur again sends out two more, this time I hear Beorn growling.

"Dori and Ori, at your service." Dori introduces.

"I don't want your service!"

"Absolutely understandable!" Gandalf tries to calm things down.

I put my head in my hand as Bofur sends out the next two, Fili and Kili. Leaning over to Thorin, I whisper to him;

"I do not thing Gandalf has given a single signal yet."

He gives a small grin ans nods in agreement.

"Oh! Fili and Kili, I'd quite forgotten."

Then, stupidly, Nori runs out, followed by Bofur, Bifur and Bombur.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?" Beorn asks.

Thorin walks out, followed by me. I stand behind Thorin, placing my hands on his shoulders as I take my first look at Beorn.

He looks just like Radagast had mentioned. He is tall, extremely tall, greyish brown hair which is like a mane flowing down his back. Hair covering the side of his face, forked beard which reveals his chin. Piercing brown eyes. Muscular chest which is bare and wearing brown pants. I can also see a shackle covering his left wrist, so I know he's been held prisoner by someone.

I see him look to Thorin and he seems to recognise him. He then turns to me and his eyes widen slightly.

"You have an elf with you?"

Everyone turns to look to me.

"Ah, yes. Come here, my dear." Gandalf says, waving me over.

Thorin puts his hand on my arm to stop me, but I just give him an assuring smile and squeeze his hand before stepping around him to stand beside Gandalf. Beorn peers at me for a moment.

"What is your name?"

"Caladwen, daughter of Thranduil." I reply, trying desperately to hold back any sound of resentment as I mention my father.

"Thranduil? King of Mirkwood?"

I close my eyes at the mention of Mirkwood. "Unfortunately."

He looks to me for a few moments. "All Mirkwood elves hate dwarves as much as I. I am surprised to see one of their own among them."

"All Mirkwood elves except I." I smile back to the dwarves, my eyes lingering on Thorin before I turn back to Beorn. "They are my family."

Beorn says nothing at first before inviting us inside his home.

* * *

 **There we are, we've now with Beorn and the company can rest a while before going to Mirkwood, the one place Caladwen is dreading on going to. Please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay tuned for the next chapter xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for taking so long in updating! Had flu for past few weeks and lost the strength and energy to keep going. But, I've finally got this up and will be working on the next chapters and get them ready for the weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Review response:**

 **Dragonett8 –** Thank you! I'm glad they're getting better as I go on. I know for a fact this story has certainly come a long way from when I first started it years ago with the old version. Just to let you know, there will be quite a few changes from that one to this one as we keep going. I hope you enjoy the changes I make to it. xx

* * *

 **Planning**

Once we are back inside, we sit around Beorn's large table eating breakfast. Beorn walks around pouring out milk into the huge wooden mugs we are using. He now has a woolen tunic covering his chest with a brown belt around his waist.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn asks Thorin. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin turns to him.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

I look down at this, being the only other to know first hand just how cruel the orcs could really be.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks.

"Once, there were many."

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one."

We all look on in silence. To be the only one of your kind. . .it has got to be heart breaking. . .

Beorn sits in one of his huge chairs. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf answers.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

I look up at this. Go through Mirkwood? I hope Gandalf isn't serious about that.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

I look to Gandalf, a sudden anger at my old friend running through me. "Safe? If those elves get wind of thirteen dwarves strolling through their forest, do you think they will allow us to continue? No, they will not. All of us will be locked up in their dungeons, with no way out. And then what? We will be stuck there."

"She is right." Beorn says, I am thankful I have someone on my side at least. "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. Apart from your friend here, of course. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin, who is standing with his arms crossed. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Gandalf tells him that we'll need somewhere to stay for a while, as Thorin and I are still injured and cannot move on. Beorn happily allows us to stay in his home, until we are well enough to travel.

I stand and walk out the front door, wanting to get away from the wizard. I walk out of the gate and sit in the plains alone, facing the direction in which Mirkwood is residing. For over a hundred years, I had no intentions of returning home. . .and now. . .it seems I am forced to walk through the woods once more.

"Caladwen?" I look up to see Thorin walking towards me. He sits next to me. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "No. The one place I have been avoiding for over a hundred years and now I have to return."

"We will only be going through the forest, Cal. We won't be going anywhere near the city."

I scoff. "Sure. And do you think the elves are going to just let us walk through. They have patrols in every tree just watching to see who walks through. Once they see us, they will pounce like a pack of wild dogs. And I, for one, do not wish to see him again."

"Thranduil?"

I nod. "I stopped speaking to him after he sent you away. Never spoke a word. The only people I would speak to or see was my brother and Tauriel. Tauriel was the one who helped me escape a couple months later, and when I did, I never looked back."

He looks to me for a moment before he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him. "Everything will be alright, Caladwen. Even if we were to be captured by the elves, we will get through it together, just like we always said."

I smile as I look to him. "You are right. As long as we are together, we can get through anything."

He smiles as he kisses my temple before looking back towards Mirkwood, both of u lost in our own thoughts. I know that Thorin is right, as long as we're together, nothing can stop us. But I also fear about what will happen once we are in those woods. As well as having to handle the wrath of my father, we have to face the unknown of the supposed sickness going through the woods and that scared me more than anything.

* * *

For the next week or so, we were finally at peace as we rested in Beorn's home. Since I couldn't do much because of my wound, I had often found myself spending a lot of time with the Skin-Changer helping him prepare meals, collecting honey, milk, nuts and berries and even helping him with the animals. I had become fond of his horses out back. They were beautiful black and white horses and ponies.

As we are coming close to our tenth day at Beorn's, I am beginning to get restless. Especially while I am watching the dwarves training. Balin has even decided to take Bilbo under his wing and teach him how to use his sword, or letter opener as Balin dubbed it.

I want to get right in there and train with them, but I knew if Oin caught me, he will probably try to stop me from fighting until we reach Erebor. Oin is just as bad as Dori with being the mothering type, but being the healer of the group, makes him worse.

* * *

When I wake up on the morning of the tenth day, I open my eyes to see Oin cleaning the wound on my side.

He notices me awake. "Good morning."

"Morning." I reply, groggily as I am still waking up. "How is it?"

"It is not completely healed, but I have been able to take out the sutures today."

I look to him in surprise for a moment before I sit up slightly and look down. The scar is still bright pink, which means it is still healing. Luckily, it has not become infected in this time, which I am thankful for. With the sutures now being removed, I can see the scar is completely healed over and is clean, thanks to Oin's marvelous suture skills.

Oin sits back once he finishes, allowing me to sit up fully. "I know you have been itching to do some sparring with the others, and now that the sutures have been taken out, as long as you are careful, I will allow you to train with them now."

I smile. "Thank you, Oin. Not just for the permission, but for taking care of me as well."

He just smiles. "There is no need to thank me, it is my duty to look after the injured."

I smile as I strap on my daggers to my back and leave the house with him, after having a quick breakfast, following the sounds of steel against steel. Smiling, I find the others in the clearing, some are training others are sat around.

Gandalf, who I have not been talking too since his announcement, is sat on a log smoking his pipe while talking with Beorn, Ori is on the ground sketching away, his brothers sitting oneither side of him. Oin joins his brother, Gloin, Balin with Bilbo at a quieter end of the clearing as he is instructing him and I smile as I see Thorin and Dwalin sparring with Fili and Kili.

Fili smiles as he notices me walking over. "Well, well, look who is finally up!"

The other three stop and look over. Thorin smiles as he walks over.

"How are you faring, this morning?" he asks after giving me a quick kiss.

"Good. Oin took my sutures out this morning."

He smiles again. "That is good news. Will you be sparring with us?"

I nod. "Yes. Oin has given me permission, as long as I am careful."

He nods and the two of us go to the others and we lightly spar with each other. The spar soon turns into a battle with Fili, Kili and I facing against Dwalin and Thorin. After a few moments, as our battle becomes harsher, Fili, Kili and Dwalin stop so they can watch us, along with the other dwarves, who I hear start to take on bets to who would win.

I smile as I swing my daggers at Thorin. The last time we had fought like this was in Erebor and I forgot how much fun it was, just to spar for fun and not for saving your life. I see the smirk on Thorin's face and can tell he is thinking the same thing as I.

As I swing around for him, I foolishly, leave a gap open and he soon has me disarmed, my daggers flying off to the side. I could hear a few of the dwarves gasp in surprise, probably the ones who betted on me winning.

He grins as he twirls Orcrist around in his hand. "Do you yeild?"

I grin back as I take up defensive position. "Not a chance!"

He looks to me, an eyebrow raised. "You are unarmed."

I just smirk. "Come on, old man, scared you will be beaten by a defenseless girl?"

I know I insulted him twice then, calling him old and a man instead of dwarf. Which is my intention. Make his irritation get in the way of his thinking so I can take him by surprise. Which works as he suddenly charges towards me. I quickly dodge out of the way, making him run past me. I run at him, jumping onto his back causing him to fall face first into the ground. I pin his arms down with my knees so he can't use his arms, before pulling out a hidden knife from my boot and pulls his head up by his hair, thrusting my dagger close to his neck so he could feel the blade, but not close enough to pierce.

I smirk as I lean my head close to his ear. "Do YOU yield?"

I hear him grumble for a while before nodding. "Aye. I yield."

I smile as I stand, pulling Thorin up with me before we go to the others after retrieving my daggers. Smiling, I bow as they all cheer.

"Well done, Cal! That was an amazing show!" Bofur exclaimed to me.

The others agree. I just smile and sit down as I watch pouches of money being exchanged. It turns out Fili, Kili, Bofur, Ori, Nori and Oin believed I would win. I am surprised Oin betted for me seeing as how he would probably kill me for fighting that hard. He just slaps my shoulder after checking my wound is still alright, which it is thankfully.

The rest of the day goes by peacefully. I sit back and watch the others spar with each other while talking with Bilbo. When Thorin finishes, he walks over and sits besides me. I smile as I lay back and lay my head in his lap, allowing him to run his hand over my hair. We stay there In silence, just watching the others.

"It would have been our wedding anniversary in a few weeks." I hear Thorin say quietly as he fingers my engagement bead.

I nod as I reach up and twiddle his silver ring. "Yes, I know. Do you. . .Do you ever think what our lives would have been like had we gotten married?"

"It was all I used to think about, especially when Dis married. I know life in exile would have felt less dark with you there."

I smile as I reach up and run my fingers over his cheek. "I do wish I was there. There were times when I would just and watch the gates of Ered Luin from afar, and I wanted to walk through them and find you. . .I was just afraid I would not be accepted and sent away again."

I watch as his expression turns from relaxed to sorrow. "I am so sorry about that day, had I known you were there, I would not have allowed you to leave. I didn't know Burun had sent you away until I found your letter a week later."

I smile as I remember watching him and the others walk into that clearing. "It is alright. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Neither did you. What happened was not your doing, I know you tried your best to get us help. Thranduil is the one who turned us away, not you."

I give a small smile as we go quiet for a few moments.

"I saw you that day. The day you found that letter, I had just put it on the tree before I heard you coming. I had enough time to hide in the trees before you stumbled upon my gift for you. I would have revealed myself to you, but I was still under the impression I was not wanted."

He just wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him. "I will always want you, Caladwen. I have you in my arms once more, and I will never let you go again."

I wrap my own around him. "Well, I know now that, if anything were to happen and we were separated, I know that I can come running straight back to you without delay."

He smiles as he holds me close while we continue to watch the training. No matter what has happened in our past, now that I am with him, I am not going to let anything or anyone else get in between us and drive us apart. My future is with Thorin, and once this quest is over, and we can begin it as we should have years ago. Together as husband and wife.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. We'll be arriving in Mirkwood next time. Please keep leaving your lovely reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all! We're here with Caladwen today! Just to let you know, if you're following Two Worlds One Family, I'm hoping to have it up today, I know I said the same for Frday, but I haven't had the time to write it up just yet. After this, I'm going to update A Whole New World and then continue writing up Two World One Family. I'm sorry for the hassel and the waiting.**

 **Review response;**

 **Guest –** Hey there, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! As for I See the Light, I will be continuing with that, but I just need to plan what I'm going to do with it now that the quest has ended. I think I might be doing another couple chapters until it's done, I'm not sure just yet. Thank you for being so patient with it xx

* * *

 **Mirkwood**

The day of our departure arrives sooner than any of us expect. We are up bright and early to get ready for our trek to Mirkwood. Once we have finished our breakfast, I distribute the packs Beorn and I prepared out to everyone before strapping on my weapons onto my back and then the pack. When we go outside, Beorn gets two horses and several ponies ready for us. I get on one of the horses while Gandalf walks away with Beorn and they start talking.

I try to glare a hole into the back of Gandalf's head, or at least try to set his hat on fire with my glare. I am still very uneasy about the thought of having go through the woods of my home. Not just because of this sickness Gandalf and Beorn keep talking about, but because of what will happen when we enter. I know we are going to get caught, I just know it.

"Cal, are you alright?" Thorin asks as he rides his pony next to me.

I sigh. "I will be once we leave the forest."

"Still feel uneasy?"

"Terrified, more like."

He reaches up and takes my hand in his. "Remember what I said before? Whatever happens, we face it together."

I smile as I squeeze his hand. "Together."

He smiles back and nods as he removes his hand from mine as Gandalf walks over and mounts his horse. The others mount the ponies.

Beron stands by to watch us off. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind."

* * *

We all ride rapidly across the land towards the forest of Mirkwood, which takes us a few days. Soon enough, we come across a familiar forest for me. . .but it cannot be the same place. . .this forest looks gloomy and feels. . .sick. . .very very sick.

Gandalf dismounts and walks to the edge of the forest and through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate. . ."I mutter to myself.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf calls out as he turns to us.

Dwalin dismounts. "No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side."

Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance; looking around, I see Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them us a distant ridge.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf commands.

The others dismount but I stay on the horse. . .in too much shock to do so as I stare at the forest. . .the same forest Legolas and I used to play in as elflings. . .how could this have happened?

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asks as he approaches the forest.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south."

"I would happily do that." I mutter to myself as I finally dismount.

I walk closer and hesitantly places a hand on one of the trees. I gasp as I close my eyes. . .I can feel it. . .I can feel the sickness. . .can feel the pain the forest is suffering. . .and it breaks my heart.

I finally manage to pull my hand off the tree, stumbling back into someone's arms. I relax as I feel Throin's strong hold on me.

"Caladwen, what is it?" he asks me.

I turn to him as a single tear falls. "I can feel it Thorin. . .I can feel the sickness. . .the darkness in the forest. . .it is awful. . .my home. . .my forest. . .it is gone. . ."

Thorin says nothing, he just pulls me into him, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder to grieve in silence.

"Not my horse! I need it!"

I look up to see Gandalf striding forward towards his horse.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asks.

"I would not do this unless I had to."

My irritation for the wizard has just got higher. "Are you joking?" Gandalf looks to me as I pull away from Thorin and stride towards him. "It was your idea for us to stroll through Mirkwood and now you are just going to abandon us to walk through the forest alone?"

"I know, and I am sorry. As I said, I would not do this unless I had to. Anyway, you know this forest better than anyone here, I am sure you will be able to lead them through."

I scoff. "I am not going to be as much of a use as you think." I look to the forest. "It has changed since I was last here. . .I can sense it." I look back to him. "And we do not just have to worry about losing our way in here. As soon as we are found, we will be taken to my father, and I definitely will not be of much use in there."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Have faith in yourself, Caladwen. I feel you will be more of a use than you think you will."

I say nothing more as I turn from him, muttering to myself as I walk away.

Gandalf talks to Bilbo for a few moments before he begins walking toward his horse; he speaks as he passes Thorin.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Bilbo looks to me. "Lead us astray? What does that mean?"

I don't say anything as Gandalf gets on his horse. It begins raining lightly, even though the sun is out.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

We all turn towards the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin says to us.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin exclaims.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door. Caladwen, can you lead the way?"

I don't say anything as I just stare into the forest for a while. Noticing the others glancing to me, I step forward towards the forest, stopping just before the Gate. Looking around, I can feel the weight of the sickness bearing down on me, surrounding me in a veil of darkness, which starts to make me feel ill myself. I then feel Thorin's hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and open my eyes before striding confidently into the forest, the others right behind.

I keep my gaze to the path as I lead the others through the forest. "The path goes this way." I say as I round a corner.

* * *

For the next few days, we wander through the forest, the others following me blindly as I walk along the path. Thankfully, the forest doesn't seem to be affecting me like it does the others. We rest during the nights, having to go without fire after we got attacked by giant bats the first night we started a fire. Since elves don't sleep as much as others do, I tell Thorin I will stay on watch for the night, allowing them to take the rest they need. Thorin hesitates for a moment, but as he realises the forest doesn't affect me like it does them, he reluctantly agrees.

About halfway into the week, we finally come upon the bridge, Bofur yelling to the others from behind me. We look on in dismay as the bridge is broken in the middle.

"We could try and swim it." Bofur suggests as he's looking at the river.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin begins from next to me. "The dark magic lies upon this forest. Waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur mutters.

"Believe me, Bofur. It is enchanted." I reply as I can feel the dark magic. "We must find another way across."

As we look around, Bilbo suddenly shouts up after a few moments;

"There is a boat against the far bank! Now why couldn't it have been this side!"

Standing next to the hobbit, I look to where he's pointing and can clearly see the boat on the other side of the river bank.

"How far away do you think it is?" Thorin asks as he rushes over.

"Not at all far, no more than twelve yards." I reply.

"Twelve yards! I should have thought it was thirty at least, but my eyes don't see as well as they used a hundred years ago. Still twelve yards is as good as a mile. We can't jump it, and we daren't try to wade or swim."

"Can any of you throw a rope?"

"What's the good of that? The boat is sure to be tied up, even if we could hook it, which I doubt."

"I don't believe it is tied," Bilbo answers, "though of course I can't be sure in this light; but it looks to me as if it was just drawn up on the bank, which is low just there where the path goes down into the water."

"Caladwen? What do you reckon?"

"I'm not sure. It could be tied up, but even then, if you get the strongest amongst us pulling, it should come loose."

"Well, it's the best plan we have right now. Dori is the strongest, but Fili is younger and still has the better sight," Thorin turns to his oldest nephew. "Come here Fili, and see if you can see the boat."

Fili walks over and looking in the direction of the boat as the others bring him some rope. They attach large iron hooks to the rope before handing it to the blond. Taking it in his hand, he balances it for a moment before flinging it across the stream. It falls into the water with a splash.

"Not far enough!" Bilbo says as he's peering forward. "A couple of feet and you would have dropped it on to the boat. Try again. I don't suppose the magic is strong enough to hurt you if you just touch a bit of wet rope."

This time he throws it with greater strength.

I hold a hand out. "Steady. You have thrown it right into the wood on the other side now. Draw it back gently."

Fili hauls the rope back slowly, and after a while Bilbo says:

"Carefully! It is lying on the boat; let's hope the hook will catch."

It does. The rope goes taut, and Fili pulls in vain. Kili, Oin and Gloin go over to help. Together, they tug and tug before they suddenly fall back as the rope goes slack when the boat is pulled away.

Bilbo catches the rope, and with a piece of stick fends off the little black boat as it comes rushing across the stream. "Help!" he shouts, causing Balin and I jump in together, just in time to seize the boat before it floats off down the current.

"It was tied after all," Balin says while looking at the snapped rope that's still attached to the boat. He looks to the dwarves as the get on their feet. "That was a good pull, my lads; and a good job that our rope was the stronger."

"Who'll cross first?" Bilbo asks.

"I shall," Thorin replies, "and you will come with me, Fili and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dori; next Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur; and lastly Caladwen, Dwalin, and Bombur."

"I'm always last and I don't like it," Bombur complains. "It's somebody else's turn today."

Thorin turns to snap at the dwarf. "You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be with the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders, or something bad will happen to you."

Bombur luckily says nothing more at the reprimand and looks down.

"There aren't any oars. How are you going to push the boat back to the far bank?" I ask after looking into the boat and noticing this.

"Give me another length of rope and another hook," Fili says while holding his hand out, and when they have it ready, he casts into the darkness ahead and as high as he could throw it. Since it did not fall down again, we see that it must have got stuck in the branches. "Get in now, and one of you haul on the rope that is stuck in a tree on the other side. One of the others must keep hold of the hook we used at first, and when we are safe on the other side he can hook it on, and you can draw the boat back."

In this way, it is slow, but all of us soon reach the far bank, safely crossing the enchanted stream. I climb out with Dwalin scrambling out behind me with the coiled rope on his arm with Bombur getting ready to follow, when something bad does happen.

There's a flying sound of hooves on the path ahead. Out of the gloom suddenly comes the shape of a flying deer. It charges into us and bowls us over, then gathers itself for a leap. High it springs and clears the water with a mighty jump. But it does not reach the other side in safety. Thorin is the only one who keeps his feet and his wits.

As soon as he had left the boat, he had bent his bow and fitted an arrow in case any hidden guardian of the boat appeared. Now he sent a swift and sure shot into the leaping beast. As it reaches the further bank it stumbled. The shadows swallowing it up, but we hear the sound of hooves quickly faltering before going still.

Before the dwarves can shout in praise of the shot however, a dreadful wail from Bilbo put all thoughts of venison out of their minds.

"Bombur has fallen in! Bombur is drowning!" he cries.

Spinning around, I see that Bombur has indeed fallen into the river. I can still see his hood above the water when we run to the bank. As we stop at the edge, Dwalin tosses the rope he's holding out and after a few moments, he, Dori, Gloin, Bofur and Bifur pull the rope and Bombur out onto land, his hand gripping tightly onto the rope, even when he's fast asleep, thanks to the river's enchantment.

Oin quickly checks him over and informs us all that he is well, just sleeping.

"What do we do now? We can't just sit around and wait for him to wake up." Nori points out.

That's when the dwarves use the branches and leaves to make a stretcher, placing him onto it and carry him through, six dwarves having to do it thanks to his large size.

This is how it goes for the next few days, us all walking on with the dwarves carrying Bombur along until we rest for the night.

"We need to take a rest." I hear Nori call out as we're walking.

That is when things go wrong. I look back to the others as we stop and can see how bad they are getting affected by the sickness of the forest. I tell them to wait here while I scale up the trees, being careful to avoid any webs, and poke out above the trees. Looking over the horizon, I can see the town of Esgaroth which resides on the Long Lake and further North, I give a small smile as I see Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, looking over everything.

Taking note on which way to go, I climb back down the trees, my feet softly hitting the ground.

"Okay, I know which way we need to g-"

That's when my heart sinks. The dwarves and Bilbo are gone.

Spinning around on the spot, I try looking through the trees to see a hint of any of the dwarves, but can find nothing. I can't even hear them, which is strange since they're always loud. I curse softly to myself before making the choice of continuing on the path, hoping I can find them.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Caladwen has lost the rest of the company and in the worst place possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay tuned next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with Caladwen! Sorry to keep you waiting, just wanted to get this chapter perfect before I put it up.**

 **Before we get on with the story, I have a question. How would people feel if I did another True Love Conquers All, but an alternate version, where Caladwen ends up finding herself in Ered Luin, back with Thorin and the others and she lives with him, Dis and the boys, and then during the Hobbit, their son travels with them?**

 **If you all decide it's something you'd like to see, then please drop me a comment in your reviews or send me a PM and letting me know your thoughts.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Moore4control** – No problem, I'm glad you are excited. But, as I said before, I don't know when I'll be getting back to it. I hope for now, the stories I am continuing, are enough to contain your excitement xx

* * *

 **Reunion**

As I'm walking along the path, I am beginning to think the company didn't come this way. Even though they had a head start on me, if they did come this way, I would have caught up with them by now. I know that they're going to possibly walk into danger, but I also cannot leave the path. Mirkwood is my home, but with how much it has changed, I fear I won't be able to find my way out again.

I suddenly stop and look up as I hear a noise. As I focus on that sound, I can hear what sounds like shouting and the slashing of blades. I cannot hear specific voices, but from the tones I can tell those are my dwarves and trouble has found them. I run off the path and through the trees, heading in the direction of my company.

* * *

When Thorin wakes after being struck by a spider, his vision is suddenly white, his arms pinned to his body. that's when he realises he's stuck in a cocoon of spider web, especially when he notices the nausea and dizziness from being hung upside down.

Hearing a clicking sound not far away, he manages to look through the webbing and see the spiders crawling around before focusing on one body, from the shape, he can tell it's Bombur. He then hears a thud and all but one of the spiders scurry away, towards the thud, the one that stays back however, moves as if to eat poor Bombur, but then there's a slice of a blade and the spider starts to squeal. He hopes it's Caladwen and that she's found her way back to him. After a few moments of this, another sound is heard, it's not Caladwen, but it's another voice which brings him just as much happiness.

"Here!"

It's strange how just one word from their hobbit can fill him with such hope and happiness, especially when a few weeks before, he couldn't stand the fellow. But now, with Bilbo here, they're safe!

As he hears a large thud hits the ground, he hopes that isn't Bilbo, but he hears the hobbits voice again, which settles his racing heart.

"Sting. That's a good name."

Hearing the swish of his blade, he can see a few of the cocoons fall before he does, luckily it's a gentle fall. As soon as he feels his back hit the ground, he immediately begins wriggling and managed to get the webbing off him. Looking around, he sees the rest of his company all freeing themselves.

"Is everyone alright!?" Thorin asks as he gets to his feet.

They all nod in confirmation.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asks suddenly.

Everyone looks around but don't see the Hobbit.

"Bilbo!"

"I'm up here!" They hear his voice from the trees above.

Relieved that he's safe, Thorin begins to lead the way through, to escape the oncoming spiders, but they are soon surrounded. They fight against the spiders with their various weapons. Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider, and it stands over him to bite him.

"Bombur!" Bofur yells out for his brother.

"Grab a leg!" Dwalin exclaims.

The other dwarves grab each of the spider's legs.

"Pull!"

The dwarves pull at the spider's legs, and they manage to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider lands on Bombur.

The dwarves are still fighting the spiders. A spider manages to grab Kili.

"Kili!" Fili cries.

Before he can rush in, Fili manages to kill it and free his younger brother. They have defeated their spiders, and continue running through the forest. But they soon stop as more spiders jump down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hiss at them. Thorin raises his sword in preparation to fight, but pauses as he looks up.

A blonde Elf, runs through the treetops, then swings down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. He slides on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and comes up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed at Thorin.

As looks at this elf, he realises that this is Legolas, Caladwen's older brother. He may not have met him before now, but he can certainly tell who he is. Caladwen is almost a copy of him, except Legolas's features are much sharper, wheras Caladwen's are softer.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas says to Thorin.

* * *

As I get nearer, my heart drops as I hear Kili screaming for help and then Fili shouting for his brother. I run as fast as I can, dodging trees and jumping over roots, I can't let anything happen to Kili, I just can't.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" I hear Kili's voice call out.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf, you're mistaken!"

I stop as I hear that voice, Tauriel. . .my best friend and sister growing up and the one who helped me to get away from here almost two hundred years ago.

Rushing towards those voices, I stop behind a tree as I see over a dozen guards and in the middle, all huddled together are the dwarves. I frown in confusion. Where's Bilbo? I can't see him in the group.

"Search them." A voice orders.

For the second time in a few minutes, I freeze. Legolas. . .my older brother. For years, I have wanted to hear his voice and see his face, especially after my capture. I really would have loved to have his support, as well as Thorin's, during that dark time, but was deprived of thar because of my father.

Peeking out from behind the tree, I see Legolas pulling a picture frame out of Gloin's pocket, one I know contains pictures of his wife and son.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!"

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

Legolas looks at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

I frown at this, never having known Legolas to be cruel. But, I suppose with my father's influence on how he feels about dwarves, it's possible that my brother has changed. . .I truly hope that isn't the case.

As the guards continue their search, Legolas turns to Tauriel.

 _"Gyrth in yngyl bain?"_

 _"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar."_ Tauriel replies.

I frown. They must have been having problems with the spiders for a while.

"Legolas, _hir nin._ "

I look up as an elf hands Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspects it.

 _"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh."_ He glares at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me."

Legolas points the sword at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

This is when I decide to step in. He may be my brother, and I love him dearly, but I will not tolerate anyone threatening Thorin.

"He tells the truth, Legolas."

This causes everyone to turn in my direction, the elves that had their backs to me spinning around, their arrows pointed, but stop dead at the sight of me. Stepping aside to allow me to pass.

"Caladwen!" Fili and Kili shout out in relief and happiness.

I give them a quick reassuring smile and wink before turning my gaze to Legolas, who doesn't take his eyes off me. His whole body is stood still in shock, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Caladwen. . ." he manages to breath out.

I smile as I stand before him. " _Gi suilon, muindor_."

He slowly raises a hand and gently places it on my cheek, closing my eyes, I lean into his touch slightly. That's all it takes for Legolas to pull me into him, wrapping his arms tight around me. My arms also come up and wrap around him, gripping his tunic as I pull him close. I have missed my brother so much since the day I left. I always had thoughts that he would never forgive me for leaving, would come to hate me, but maybe that saying is really true; distance makes the heart grow fonder.

He soon pulls away and gently holds my face in his hands as I hold his forearms. His eyes roam my face, darkening as he looks at the three, white scars going across it.

"What happened to you, _muinthel_?" he asks, his gaze flickering to the dwarves and back. " _Did they do this to you_?"

I scoff at the insinuation. " _Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. Did you forget one of them is my fiancé_?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but then nods, lowering his hands to take my own.

"Come, let's get you home, father will be happy to see you."

I shake my head. "I highly doubt that, especially when he finds out I came here with the dwarves."

He raises a brow. "You did?"

"Yes. Now, release them, _muindor_ , they are guests, not prisoners."

Legolas sighs. "I cannot do that, _muinthel_ , you know that. They are to be taken to father where punishment will be given."

"Very well. Then I will speak to him. For now, unbind them, they won't run off."

He looks to me for a moment before giving the order to unbind them. I walk over to Thorin, who immediately takes me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

I nod. "I'm fine. I'm sorry you are treated this way, all I can do is to have you walk into the kingdom freely."

He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry. It cannot be helped."

I smile as the elves lead us along, looking around in worry as Bofur asks Thorin where Bilbo is. But that worry soon turns to hope. Hope that the little hobbit can help me get the dwarves out, as I know father. . .he won't let us all walk right back out of here so easily.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Caladwen and Legolas are finally reunited. Next is the moment Caladwen has been dreading. . .seeing her father again! Stay tuned next time to find out. Please keep leaving me your reviews, and let me know your thoughts on the alternate story!**

 **Translations;**

 _Gyrth in yngyl bain?_ \- Are the spiders dead?

 _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar._ \- Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.

 _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh._ \- This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.

 _Muindor -_ Brother

 _Muinthel -_ Sister

 _Gi suilon_ – I greet you


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there people! My goodness, I am so sorry for how late it has taken me to get this out. My only explanation is that life has been getting hectic, as well trying to get this chapter just right. I hope I have done that and hope you enjoy this.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Shetan20** – You're welcome, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter x

 **Moore4control** – You're welcome, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this and hope you enjoy it. With the alternate version, I will be uploading once I've finished the Hobbit storyline with this one. After the Battle of the Five Armies, the first chapter should be uploaded. It gives me time to work on the chapters for it then.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

We are lead through the familiar wood of my home and soon cross the bridge that leads us into the Woodland Realm, the place I haven't seen in almost two decades.

" _Holo in ennyn."_ Legolas addresses the guards as we enter, the doors soon slamming shut behind us, blocking our way out.

I look around as we walk long the raised wooden walkways of my childhood home, the one I spent over five hundred years of my life.

" _Mae tollen na mar, muinthel."_ Legolas says as he walks next to me.

I just give a small smile as we walk on.

Not long after, as we get close to the platform where father's throne stands, all the dwarves but Thorin are led away, no doubt to the dungeons. Before he walks on, I reach out and take Legolas' arm, causing him to look to me.

"Make sure they are well cared for. You may not like dwarves, but they are my family."

He looks to me for a moment before nodding, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze and leaves with them. Thorin and I are taken up the stairs to the platform and I look up at my father, who I had not seen for over a hundred and seventy years. Father sits, lounging, on his throne and doesn't look at us until we are standing in front of him.

"So, you have finally come to your senses and have returned." he speaks as he stands.

I say nothing while he walks down the stairs beside the throne and walks towards us. Feeling Thorin tense beside me, I reach and take his hand to keep him calm, while I keep looking straight ahead. He gently takes my chin with his his forefinger and thumb and make me look up at him. His eyes show the usual love I always saw whenever I was around him, but there's also anger, disappointment and worry in his grey orbs as he looks over the scars I still bare from the wargs. Even though I still have pent up anger at my father, for how he treated Thorin and I, how he kept me away from, I cannot help but also feel love for him. He's my father, how could I not love him? I decide to keep my face devoid of emotion as I look at him.

"It has been a hundred and seventy one years since you left us, and look at you, hardly recognisable behind those scars. Was it worth it? Going after the dwarves? Was it worth leaving your home and kin behind?"

I say nothing as I wrench my head out of his grip and continue to stare ahead. I would never admit this to him, but the only thing I regret about leaving is having to say goodbye to Legolas and Tauriel. I don't regret leaving him, home or even the scars I now have because of Azog. Everything was worth leaving so I could know Thorin is safe. . .so we could be together once again.

Father says nothing as he continues to watch me, I swear I can see a flicker of hurt on his face, but it quickly goes before the walks behind us.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk."

He walks back over to stand beside Thorin, bending over slightly to look at him more closely.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone."

I see Thorin look down at this, even talking about the Arkenstone seems to pain him. I squeeze the hand I am still holding in comfort, causing him to glance at me and give me a small smile before turning his face back to father as he continues to talk.

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

I hear him scoff slightly and can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he replies.

"I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

Thorin squeezes my hand before he turns and slowly starts walking back to the stairs, standing at the top as he looks out.

"A favour for a favour."

"You have my word. One king to another."

I close my eyes and inwardly groan. I have a bad feeling about where this is going to go, especially as I see Thorin's shoulders tense.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!"

Thorin spins around and point at father. He is now shouting.

"You lack all honour! I've seen how you treat your friends, how you treat your kin." he indicates me at this point. Looking to father, I see him have a look of shock and hurt on his face. "We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! **Imrid amrad ursul!"**

Father strides over and puts his face right in front of Thorin's. I have to physically hold myself from pushing him away.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north."

As father speaks, his face contorts and we see what appears to be burns and scars from a past encounters with dragons. His left eye is milky and unseeing. He draws away, and his face returns to normal. I look to him with a surprised expression, never having seen that before. As he speaks next, he sounds tired, as if lowering whatever incantation is covering his scars have exhausted his strength.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen."

Father turns and walks up the steps to his throne.

"You are just like him."

After he gives a hand motion, the guards suddenly grab Thorin and haul him toward the dungeons. I try to rush forward, but another guard tightly grabs my arms, holding me back.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

I stand and watch as the guards take Thorin away, both of us being able to catch each others gaze before the door shuts behind them.

Feeling my father's eyes on me and the guards hold on me loosens on me until it vanishes completely, causing me to turn and face my father as he sits on his throne looking down on me. I just keep my head held high.

"The rebel child has returned home."

I scoff at this. Rebel child? Is that the best he can come up with?

"Not by choice, that is for certain."

"If not by choice, then why do you set foot in a place you do not want to be?"

I give him a deadpan look. "Really? You have to ask? We were walking through the forest when we lost the path."

He did not need to know that it was the dwarves that strayed from the path. That I will keep to myself.

He raises a brow, as if he's seeing through my half truth statement. "You expect me to believe, that a Silven Elf, the Princess of the woods at that, would lose her way?"

"The forest is a little different from when I was last here, in case you have not noticed."

He just hums at that. "What will you do now?"

"Do what I came all this way for. Continue on with the dwarves. You cannot just imprison them for the rest of their lives."

He smirks down at me. "Can I not?"

I just stare at him for a moment and open my mouth to speak, but he cuts over me.

"I made Thorin a fair deal. He is the one that chose not to take it. If he were to come to his senses and accept my offer, then I will allow them to go, as I said."

I glare at him. "You turned both he and his people away! Can you really blame him?!"

He inclines his head. "They would have brought chaos upon us. Dwarves and elves, living together? No, I think not. Not after what Thror did. All I want is what is mine to be returned to me. Do I not have that right?"

I shake my head. "All this over some gems? There are far more important things! Mother would not-"

"Do not speak to me of her!" he roars, surprising me. Maybe I went too far. Or maybe not. I know in my heart I am right. Mother would never have allowed this. She was his balance, and without her, he seems to be losing it.

As I stare at him, his voice changes to a silky tone, as he looks to where Thorin and the others were taken.

"You want your dwarves to be free? Then I offer you a deal, _i_ _ell nin_. I will let you take them away and continue on your journey, but once you are done, you will return with the gems, stay in this Kingdomand never return to Erebor."

I just stare at him in shock. After all that has happened, after the many years Thorin and I had spent apart because of my father, he is still wanting to keep me away from him, still wanting to keep me away from the future Thorin and I have been dreaming about for years.

I just shake my head in sadness. "You have not changed. After being away from her for almost two decades, I thought it would at least change your thoughts on, if not OUR happiness, then at least MY happiness. Whether you like it or not, my happiness is with Thorin. Not only did you drive Thorin and Thrain away, denying them the help they desperately needed, but you kept me locked away in my own home, stopping me from following my heart. I am NOT going to let you do that again. Thorin and I love each other, I know he would not want me to accept such a deal, so I will not, no matter how much I wish for their freedom."

Having stepped down from his throne, my father now stands in front of me. He places a hand on my cheek as he gets me to look at him.

"Do you really think that love is real? Do you think he will be there for you, to love you as you think he does? He is just like his grandfather, soon enough, his greed will become too much and he will forget all about you, leave you to live out the rest of your long life alone, trapped in your own tomb of stone. Stop now, before it is too late."

I look to him for a moment as I think about Rivendell and the fears Thorin confided in me. Fears of becoming like his grandfather. I stood by him then, promising that I would not let that happen. And I am going to stick to that no matter what. Even if by chance I failed and he did give in to the sickness, I will be right there to pull him out of it.

"I cannot. When he asked me to marry him, I swore to always be with him. You pulled me away from him once, I will not do it again. Thorin will not fail, I will make sure of it."

He does not say anything, but I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I would like to think that he only does this because he loves me and wants to keep me safe, and not for any selfish reasons of his own. But. . .I have my doubts.

"If that is your wish. Your companions will still be kept prisoner. However, this is still your home, I will not keep you as a prisoner. You may move as you will, even to the dungeons if that is your wish. Maybe you can persuade that stubborn dwarf of yours to accept my customs."

He then turns and walks up to his throne and I know that's as good as a dismissal as any so I leave, making my way down to the dungeons.

* * *

 **There we have it, finally the dreaded encounter between father and daughter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay tuned for the next part.**

 **Translations;**

 _Holo in ennyn. -_ Close the Gates

 _Mae tollen na mar, muinthel_ _-_ Welcome home, sister

 **Imrid amrad ursul -** Die a death of flames!

 _Iell nin_ –My daughter


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for being so late in updating. My heads been all over the place these past few months so I've not been in the right frame of mind to write or update, so I do apologise for that. Also, for those that read A Whole New World, I'm not sure when that will be next updated as I have some things to sort out with it to be able to continue with it. I hope you all continue being patient with me, and I appreciate all of your support, thank you xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **animefreak112097 –** Hey, I'm sorry for being late with this update, I hope you enjoy it xx

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 –** I'm glad you loved it so much xx

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

After taking my leave from my father, I make my way through the twists and turns of my old home, the paths still committed to memory after almost two centuries of being away. Just like dwarves, the memory of elves are indeed long, as if I would ever forget my old home so easily. Even though my last days spent here were pained and miserable, I still had my happy memories to look back on, the memories I made with my brother and Tauriel.

I soon make my way to the door of the dungeons and walk down, bypassing the guards and ignoring their stares as I descend the stairs that lead to the cells.

"Caladwen!" I hear Bofur's voice call out.

I look up and smile as I see the dwarves at the doors looking out towards me. At least I know they're alright. Although I don't believe my kin would hurt them, I still know of their dislike to the dwarves.

"Are you alright, lass?" Dwalin asks as I go past his cell.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I reply.

Going past the cells, I check up on everyone and stop when I come to Thorin's cell, taking his hand as he reaches out to me.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, _meleth nin_."

Thorin smiles as he shakes his head. "You have no reason to apologise for this, us being imprisoned was not your doing."

"But still, I hate to see you locked up like this, I know how it feels and I did not want this to happen."

Thorin gives me a sad, understanding smile as he reaches up and cups my cheek.

"At least in this situation, we are all here together. If I could, I would have been there for you when you needed me."

I smile as I turn and place a kiss on his palm. "I know you would have, and just the thought of you is what kept me going."

He smiles as he takes my hands. "What did your father talk with you about?"

I look down at our hands, knowing that was going to come up at some point. "We talked about you mostly. You and the gems. He-he tried to make a deal with me."

He looks alarmed by this. "What deal?"

"He said that he would allow us to leave and finish what we planned to do, but once the quest was over, I was to return with the gems he seeks and never return to you."

I feel him take a tighter hold of my hands and his expression darkens a little. "What did you say?"

"I declined him of course. Even though I would wish for your freedom, and it may be selfish on my part, but I refuse to be separated from you again."

His smile returns, a hint of pride shining in his eyes. "Good. I would not have allowed you to accept that anyway. We have been separated for far too long already. As I promised Frerin, now I have you, I am not going to let you go again."

I smile at this. My heart bursting from the love I have for this dwarf.

* * *

When the time comes for me to leave the dwarves to get some rest, I take my leave. Walking through the familiar halls of my old home, I make my way to my old room. As I am walking, I pause as I hear footsteps from behind, I turn but see nothing, although I recognise the steps as Bilbo's, I don't see the Hobbit anywhere, and since there are no places for him to hide, I find it hard for him to just disappear. I just turn to continue my way on before I am stopped again by my name being called. Turning back, I smile as I see Tauriel walking towards me.

"Tauriel, it is wonderful to see you again."

"As it is to see you, _mellon_."

As she reaches me, we embrace one another and I just smile. I have missed Tauriel so much since I left. Her and Legolas. As we pull away, she frowns as she looks over the scars on my face.

"What happened to you?"

"That is a long story. One that I would be more comfortable talking in private. If you have time, I was just going to my room, if you would like to join me."

She nods. "I have time. I have just come from delivering my report to your father."

I just roll my eyes as we walk on. "How did that go?"

She sighs as she shakes her head. "Just as well as I thought it was going to go."

I scoff as I open the door to my room when we arrive. "And with my father, that means not very well at all."

While in the privacy of my room, she opens up on her thoughts.

"Your father would have us hide away here instead of going out there to protect our forest, our home, and refuses to stop the darkness from spreading."

Nodding, I sit at my table. "That sounds about right."

Looking around the room, I notice that it looks so clean, looking as though I had never left. I believed that with me gone, father would care less about what happened to my room, as though if he didn't see it empty, he could believe I was still here, I had not betrayed him and left.

"Legolas and I kept it clean for you." Tauriel explains as she sits with me after lighting the fire. "We knew you would return to us, we just weren't sure when."

I smile at her. "I thank you for that, _muinthel_. And I also thank you for what you did for me before." I continue the next sentence quietly. "Did father suspect you had anything to do with my leaving?"

She gives a slight shrug of the shoulder. "If he did, he did not say anything. To be honest, when you left, he never really spoke about you since then. So, I think if he did, he just did not want to bring you up in conversation."

I nod at this. "I expected as much."

She smiles at me. "Though it seemed to have worked out well. You reunited with Thorin at least."

I give a tight smile. "Only recently I'm afraid."

Tauriel frowns as she looks at me. "Recently? But, you left a hundred and seventy one years ago. How did you only just recently reunited with him?"

I let out a sigh as I sit back against my chair. "That is included in the story I want to share."

And with that, we both got comfortable as I tell her of what I went through since leaving the woods. First meeting the dwarven camp, the battle at Moria, my capture – which she was horrified to hear – and then finally to our reunion in Rivendell. By the end, Tauriel was looking at me in horror and sadness.

"Oh, Caladwen. I am so sorry you have to go through so much. I should have left and come with you."

I smile as I shake my head. "Don't be sorry. It all worked out in the end. Thorin and I are together once again. That's all that matters."

She smiles as she pats my hand. "Well, I am happy for you. You deserve all the happiness this world can give you."

After a few more minutes, she bids goodnight and leaves the room. I just sigh as I look around my room once more. I am happy to finally be home, to be in familiar surroundings, however, I am not happy at the circumstances of my return.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid she would never leave." Bilbo's voice suddenly speaks up.

I hold back a scream as I jump up, spinning around to see Bilbo sitting in my armchair by the window.

"Bilbo! By Eru, you're safe."

I stride over and hold him close, causing him to chuckle as I feel his arms go around me. We pull away after a few moment and I lay my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "I am fine, don't worry. Just a few scrapes."

I nod as I sit with him. "I am happy to see you safe, my friend. But, how did you manage to sneak in here? No one enters these halls without my father hearing of it."

He seems to hesitate for a moment, which causes me to worry slightly. But he begins to speak before I can voice my concern.

"When we were separated in the Goblin tunnels, I found something. I don't know how, but it turns me invisible."

As he speaks, he reaches into his pocket and opens his hand to me where I see a plain, gold ring. Even though it's a beautiful ring, it doesn't look like much at all. Although, the more I look at it, the more I'm sure I can sense something is not right with the ring. A part of me says to take the ring from him just to keep him safe, but another part says not to touch it and keep well away from it. I choose to listen to the latter.

"Turns you invisible, you say?" I ask as I pull my gaze from the eyes to look at the hobbit.

He nods as he tosses it into the air once before putting it in his pocket again, giving me some relief to not see it.

"It's how I was able to escape the tunnels, and how I was able to get through the main doors before they closed."

I smile. "You just followed us right in, didn't you?"

"Why, of course I did. You didn't expect me to let you free those stubborn dwarves by yourself, did you?"

I chuckle as I shake my head. "No, I suppose not. Although, I'm afraid to say, I won't be able to help you free them."

A confused frown appears on his face. "What?"

"This is my home, Bilbo, my father is the King. No one has ever left the dungeons of these halls without the consent of my father. Our cells are unbreakable, I will not be the reason that we have had a breakout. Surely you can understand that?"

He seems to think it over before he nods, an understanding smile on his face. "I can understand that. I am not sure Thorin will."

"You leave Thorin to me, I will explain it to him and makes sure he understands. I must tell you, if you do find a way to get them out, then do not tell me how or when. You may use my room to rest yourself, but I must not know anything."

He nods. "I understand."

"Good. Now, get some rest, I have a feeling you will need all the rest you can get."

He nods as he settles down on the futon and I watch as he sleeps. Bolting the door closed, I get onto the bed as exhaustion hits me and I sleep, hoping and praying that we can succeed in this quest.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, Caladwen is back home, for now at least. Stay tuned to see the dwarves escape. Please keep your reviews coming and thanks again for your continued support xx**


End file.
